Mirrors down the hall
by deaconlost
Summary: Grey family after #3. adopted Anastasia Steele, Now CEO is realizing her dreams; She has everything but the soulmate she shuns. Chris's genius makes DR. math@17 while his rage, into the Army. Now 27, wounded & returned civilian life: to take what is his. One Anna Steele, CEO. How will Grace and Carrick react to say nothing of Ray. How worlds collide under the banner of Team Vader.
1. Chapter 1 stalking

The mirror knows fsog

Chp01

Seattle Washington, USA. 10:00 am, sunny breeze October Saturday. 70degree F. Wind negligible from the south-east. Construction job site. Ceremonial event.

_I ran five mile this morning. Five miles in the drizzling rain to clear the anger from my mind. That everything is going perfect, and still I feel like shit and hurt at the loneliness. The self-imposed isolation. I hate myself and the world at large. I stop outside my new abode, the Escala building. I feel like shit._

_The force shifts and I feel him, he's near me. I know it. I turn about only seeing the prison guards, my family and Welch leash on me. I know he's here. I know IT! I don't see him, he's f #$King with me; for fu ###king with him. Not allowing him to_never mind stupid girl, you made your bed, now wallow in it. _

_I enter my penthouse; I see the roses on the table that were not there when I left. I see the old 3-inch floppy disk on the ribbon. He was here. I will cry in the shower so no one knows. He was here. I have to hurry to get to the Ceremony _

Turning from my internal strife; my memories of this morning. I watch the crowd cheer as Roz dumps the last shovel of dirt in the ground breaking for construction of my new office building. Thirty floors of ... Offices, two floors of separate professional offices, and two floors a world class gym with their own entrance and elevators. Double security doors separate them from my offices, but allows staff to use the facilities without having to go outside. Helicopter pad on the roof, with a private garden atrium. Reserved for top management staff. Elliott preens this will be the greenest building in the country, maybe even the world. Depending on how Elliott brings the basic items in or hopefully under budget. I haven't asked about the bruises formed on his jaw. Another jealous husband or boyfriend; when will he grow up.

The culmination of five years of my life. Today, I became a multi-billionaire: A frigging twenty-four-year-old virgin multi frigging billionaire. I have everything I always wanted and dreamed of, except him. Must not think about him. Think about everyone who told me I couldn't do this. Today I rub it in everyone's faces. I smile at Carrick and Grace. They were my harshest critics and roadblocks to getting this off the ground. I smile at them in a wolfish coming to dinner smirk.

"Anna, Let the past go. _ **Girl!"** I turn to my grandmother Theresa Trevelyan and Grandpa T. They loaned me the startup capital to see my dreams thru. Supported and believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. I look at the sign Elliott put up this morning. Future headquarters of Steele Enterprise and Holding, INC. Mia already duped it Steele House. My hyper active little sister.

_The air is stifling in the hall closet. My room in this overprice Las Vegas condo. Mom's new husband is a pervert and sadist. Since I woke in the car fleeing Ray and Ft. Bragg; He's beaten and burned me. I'm not allowed cloths, or privacy from him and his pervert friends. The only reason I'm a virgin is he hasn't got the price he wants._

_Mom is living the high life of casinos and parties. While I starve, there is plenty of liquor and drugs with no food to speak of. I finished the left-over pizza crust three days ago. I try to ignore the pain and hunger. Mom? Carla is all I can say now, no mother should abuse and harm her child like she does. She never seems to care anymore. It's all Stephen this and Stephen that; even after she pulled a train at the CES convention last month to pay his debts._

_I can hear them yelling in the living room, something about a big score. I hear the door slam, and know they have left. At least I hope they have left. I try to sleep. I try to remember a happy place and time; I can't. Whatever memories I had of a safe and caring happy place have faded in the reality soulless Vegas. I wait till I can't take it anymore and leave the closet._

_The condo is empty, dirty and trash overflowing. Unluck for me each condo has its own trash chute. I drink some water. Empty the two mason jars of my own piss and shit, what little there is of that. No food equals no shit. I use them to hide in my room. If they don't see me, they forget about me and the lit cigar and smokes don't burn me. I clean the condo, then don't have any laundry soap again, no bath soap, or even hair shampoo; I wash everything the best I can. I take a shower; I never take baths anymore. That pervert Stephen like to wash me, poke my privates, hold my head underwater till I pass out. Then repeats. I check the couch cushions for trash and change; I have hidden about twenty-eight dollars in cash._

_I watch the business news, the ticker sooths my thoughts and mind as I mental check my scores on the number and companies. I just get it. The only books in the place are how to beat the casinos, gambling how to's and cheating bibles. The only magazine beside porn and Carla teen beat magazines are Stephen pervert friend Carl's Economist, Forbes, Wall Street Journal and National Review; he plans to take his big casino score and invest and buy and island with hundreds of pre-teen girls and boys to cater to his every whim. Lucky for me; he pops and drinks whatever money he steals. I watch tv till dawn, they should be back soon. The movie Carla like is Tom Cruise as a Vampire. She's living the life now._

_I hear them stumble in screams and roaring in happiness. Something has happened? They leave a short time later. I crawl out of the closet just in case. Stephen has band me from walking, I must crawl like the selfless bit#$h dog I am. He will burn me if he sees me walking upright. The condo is empty. The living room filled with trash, and tore cloths, many with blood on them. I clean up the mess and find no food, just the paper and plastic of Nations burgers. I hurt. I need food. Is Twenty-eight dollars enough to escape this town? A go where? I can't go to Rays. No family from Carla or Frank, my birth father. No hope, no reason to go on. Except the hatred to succeed and show them they can't break me._

_I find to my shock close to one thousand dollars in the couch, all new clean hundred-dollar bills; how? Where? Do I give a shit? I find Carla's cell phone nearly dead. The glass front is broke, but the phone works. I smile, finding the number for the Chinese place that deliveries. I order hundred and sixty dollars in food. I can hide most in the freezer, they never open it since it's always empty, and the ice dispenser on the front door always works. I get one of Carla's blouse, pick the lock on the front door. The dead bolt needs a key both sides. So, I can't escape; denying him the profit of my rape and deflowerment. The delivery guy balks till I give him a forty-dollar tip. I eat till I'm sick and then again. I finish the dawn slowly sipping the hot and sour soap and nibbling on the lemon chicken. I feel full and happy. I hide the food, clean the mess, and hunker down in the closet: After two days I hope they aren't coming back. I hide a steak knife under the easy chair Stephen likes to sit in to torment me. The chair of burning. I watch the parking lot every morning, on day eight my life turns cold and ugly. Stephen and Carla show up, even from seven floors up I can see they're bruised and bloodied. I hide in the closet. They enter to moans, then slam into their room._

_The next morning, then order IHOP. Calling me, I crawl to them. Stephen dumps the half-eaten pancakes, on the rug, "Eat up, I sold your shank ass to cover my debts. Your C#$T is worth a cool half a million. Isn't that right Carla?"_

_Carla just laughs puffing on the glass stem, looking happy that the pain is gone for a little while. "She's out, your turn to learn a new skill for your new daddy. Thomas like virgins. Till your skin falls off and your get older than his eyes. Don't worry B ##h we're never coming back. Hell shank! You're never going anywhere once Thomas takes you walking in the desert. Now take it out and stroke it like I showed you before. It's time you get a job; a blown job. You've seen your mother enough! Do it or else." He lights a cigarette. I know it now or never; I take the knife, hiding it behind me, till I ram it into his thing; jerking back and forth till he punches me across the room. He staggers out into the building hall way. I grab my money, Carla's blouse a run; run for my life._

_Running out of the stairwell, Stephen sees me, pushing, throwing me thru the glass next to the door. I wake to hospital nurse talking to fast and loudly. Never letting me speak or do anything. I watch the world turn white, with the sickly smell of death. Am I dying, don't I deserve too for being a worthless person and bad daughter? I must be bad to have no one love me, mustn't I?  
_

"It's hard to let the past go. It's hard when the people you trusted and loved; don't trust or support you." I look down. Lost in my self-loathing and painful self-victimization as the shrinks tell me. I pout!

"Anna, my granddaughter! They supported you, the best they could. They trusted you to do the right thing. They just had to get the stick out of their ass first. It's taken a bit. They love you. Period. Get over yourself. **SHIT 'T'** here comes the Lieutenant Governor." Grandma cringes at the pushy baboonish guy. I listen then slip away.

"Anna?" I turn to Carrick. He hugs me without touching my chest or back. The damage of my mother and #3. I smile up at my adopted father and cousin. Once he knew I exist, stuck in a Nevada nut house for children. They got me out and took me in.

"Your father Frank would have been so proud. Ray is waiting to see you. Didn't want to intrude on Family time." He says nodding to my other Father, Raymond Steele, Husband #2… Ray's deployment overseas prevented him from saving me. Still the nut house and #3 took their toll on me.

"Dad?" I ask walking up to him

"Won't have missed this for anything."

"I thought you were prepping for deployment?"

"I'm retired as of this morning. I medical-ed out." Ray says ashamed he has failed his country somehow.

"What was it?" I ask afraid it's serious and terminal

"They found a blockage, had to have a STENT put in last week."

"Why didn't you call me!" I ask pissed off

"Hey! You had other thing to worry about then me. This building and your Merges of the three telecommunication companies."

"Yea! I would have still flown out to be with you. You shouldn't have had to go thru that alone." I gripe.

"I wasn't alone. Sarah honey?" He turns, waves over a statuesque lady in a simple dress, brown hair with bright caring green eyes. She walks over to us.

"Anna, my girlfriend Sarah Lawrence. She's a world class wood carver, and part-time Vet." He crows to me. I can tell she's good for him. He deserves a wife who can support him, not destroy him.

"Hurt my dad, I'll ruin you than bury the body!" I stare daggers at her. She laughs in my face. What the frigging hell. Am I losing my touch?

Dad hands her ten bucks. I stare at them, feeling Grace and Carrick next to me. "Ray bet you wouldn't threat me, manners and such. I knew after your mothers' evil shit, you would. So, Ray ice cream is on me." She smiles at me. I like her. There must be an evil side to her.

"Yea I have a dark side Anna. I'm going to call you Anna. It's Ray bull shit about being a part time Veterinary. His back yard in Montesano is already half filled with dogs and several miniature horses. I train service animals. Starting with this old army ranger dog." She leans over a kiss dad. This is a mother to follow, I hope.

"We're all going to Escala to introduce you to your new staff" Grace smiles at me. Staff my ass; I already killed that bullshit. I don't need babysitters and nursemaids.

"Anna; it that or move back into Grey Manor" Carrick says serious and lawyerly. Asshole!

"bullshit; I'm going home and fire them right now!"

"Anastasia Steele! We have decided that you need a CPO and Housekeeper. As your Parents! You need them and we aren't budging." Ray barks. I shake with anger and knowledge that I will have to put up with them and their over-protectiveness. At least for a while. I wish my man was here. The man I can never have. I couldn't bear the burden of destroying his life and future; I bring ruin to all I love.

"Fine! Let's go. I need to get some real work done." We head to my new as of yesterday, Penthouse apartment in the most secure and best building in Seattle; Escala.

I feel that strange vibe. The electric pulse in the air, that can only be him. I look around not seeing him. I should see him. He always shows me he's there. My dream boy; I hate him and love him. Today he doesn't show himself; maybe he's over me. Or is this prelude to 'A Taxi Driver' moment? I need a good shot of whiskey and a nice classical English tome to relax and be me.

The uptight, miserable twenty-four-year-old virgin pining for what she denies herself, the man who she loves. The only one to touch me, overcome my Haphephobia. I must get a new hobby than flagellation myself over hard decisions; I've made for others to have a happy life.

Still those daydreams of us at the lake, fill my car window on the way home. Still I wish I could reverse myself and have no regrets, no doubts I did the right thing. His face from the Star & Stripes article haunt me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I meet my new housekeeper Gail Jones & new Head of my personal security Jason Taylor. Both hand-picked by all three adults. I pout till they leave and dine on Gail's salmon rice dinner. I'm definitely keeping her. The CPO I'm not sure of. I watch the big wheel and the ships ply the Sound. I watch unable to do anything else. Just stand here sipping my whiskey, waiting for my life to begin. Can anyone love me with the scars on my body and mind. No one can love me! Even after five surgeries to lessen the scars, I see them vivid and bleed still. I still see the scared girl; I see the inner me. The monster waiting to unleash. Again!

After two teleconferences and four hours of proposal and emails. I head to bed. I need a vacation and at least a lover. What bullshit is floating around my head. I'm twenty-four and a virgin. Who's stuck; trapped at by the trauma of #3 at eight: An giving up on him in Summer Computer Programing Camp when I was eleven. Will I ever be normal? Mom's new shrink for me is a British ex-pat, he thinks I need to be more goal based to overcome my phobias and self-loathing. Less trapped by my past. I take three fingers of 101 wild turkey and lay down in my large, comfortable but lonely bed. Dreaming of him, he keeps the nightmares of Vegas away.

I'm stuck in this bed; in my head with my boyfriend. Why do I resist calling him to be with me? Make a life together. Tomorrow I'll double check the videos of the ground breaking; hopefully he's here. I wonder where he was and why he hates me. Why he didn't show himself?

Stupid girl, after the last time at Harvard, did you think he'd still wait for you to get your head out of your ass and take him as we are. Not the Noblesse Oblige sacrifice for one's soulmate happiness without you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

We just left Ray and Sarah at the restaurant. Anna is being stubborn about everything. She has been on overdrive since she came to live with us. I worry about her not having a life outside of work. She became more reclusive every year, every monetary milestone. Success drives her deeper into the lonely bitter Haphephobia girl I hate with all my heart. How do I get the sweet girl back? How do I stop this slide into hell? The nearest to happy and content comes with her sailing one of her boats on the Sound. I worry she may be gay; she's never seen with a boy in public; or private for that matter. Nor a girl for that matter. It wouldn't matter if she was gay, I just want the lonely girl to be gone.

She has never expressed an interest in boys or girls since she has lived with us. I wonder about the locked box in her closet. Inside her box of past memento is her diary. The Diary: Locked leather-bound book; Mom gave her when she came to live with us. Something about those four stapled pages I saw years ago haunts me. She never talks about #3, the time in the Children Psychiatry Ward or computer camp. I know she came home early with a broken leg; supposedly crashed a mountain bike from Computer Camp. But the Camp director seemed to imply an older boy might have pushed her off the bike. Seems they had words the first day of camp. She denied it, and refused to say anything at all about her time there. Or what happened.

Hours later:

My children; I watch the lights on Lake Washington. Elliot my builder, clown, and protector. Mia my fashionista's and culinary mastermind, caring nurturing sprite. Carrick cousin, our business mogul and recluse, Anna; Quiet strength, fearless and determination with a sensitivity old soul.

I can remember the horror on Cary's face when a lawyer friend inquired about his cousin Frank Lambert estate and daughter. Abandoned to the system; group homes for almost a year. Then three months in a Children Psychiatry Ward; for nearly killing an older boy who tried to assault her.

Once here I was able to assets her physical and mental issues. She was underweighted with terrible scars, and severe touch issues. Haphephobia so severe the specialist didn't think she could ever overcome it. Seems that bastard #3 got his rocks off burning; My sweet angel with cigarettes and cigars. She rages violently if her chest or back is touch. Blood curling nightmares nearly every night. I suspect those were the issue at camp. Yet she came home with the nightmares nearly gone. She could take careful hugs that didn't touch her no-go areas. She could be calm in a crowd. I always wonder what happened in those six weeks.

I feel my man, shift holding me. We go to bed, it's strange with only Mia in the house. Elliott is sleeping with someone at his half build dream home in Kirkland. Carrick quips about his man-whore license; I just wish he would find a girl to settle with. I wish Anna would find anyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The phone rings. I'm going to kill whoever is ringing at six o'clock on a Sunday morning. This better be an emergency or worse!"

"Yes?"

"**Taylor here! I need to speak to Carrick. Now!"** He barks in that military way. I hit Carrick with the phone. And turn back to bed. I feel the bed shake as he bolts awake and out of bed, pacing the room holding the phone with one hand and pulling his hair with the other. Agitated doesn't even begin to explain the rage rising up. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE, FRIGGING DISAPPEARED FROM HER BEDROOM ON THE TOP FLOOR OF THE MOST SECURE BUILDING IN THE WESTERN HEMISPHERE. Find her, NOW!"**

I'm awake and staring had him. "Anna been kidnapped, no note or contact yet. But she disappeared from her bedroom sometime last night." He tells me, sobbing uncontrollably into my arms. How the hell could this have happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1300 pm Escala

We wander aimlessly in the great room waiting for information. On how and who has my daughter. I watch Ray and Welch walk into the room; Taylor follows looking shell shocked.

"We know that about 0200 last night Anna's helicopter, stolen from Boeing Field, auto rotated onto the roof. Silently landing. We found fresh rappelling marks on the window washing stanchion. We suspect from the limited video we are dealing with one person." Welch tells us.

"where are they now?" I demand. Worrying about that nagging thought in the back of my mind. The diary? Why does it haunt me right now; does it have the answers to this kidnapping. Do I dare look?

"They dropped off the radar shortly after taking off. No-one's heard the take off. It required an expert pilot, not something a regular pilot would even know how to do." Welch says, lost in the thought.

"This Afternoon, next to the Evergreen speedway the helicopter turned up at Monroe First Air field. Witnesses reported a man carrying a woman got into a car and drove away. Barney and Fred are searching traffic cameras to try and figure out where they went." Carrick states.

"Do you have a picture of him?" I ask Taylor; shows us a picture. Tall, well build, copper haired with a wicked scar on his cheek, piercing Eyes; intense and haunting. "I saw him at the groundbreaking." That sends them back into Security room.

I stand and walk into Anna's bedroom, into her walk-in closet and find the locked chest of her youthful memories and horrors. I enter the combination, it still works: I'm surprised she didn't change the lock combo. I take the diary out and return to the great room. Gail has followed me. "Gail, I need a knife?"

With a kitchen paring knife, I cut the lock off. Carrick and Ray walk back in. They are horrified I'm going to violate Anna's trust. "Grace are you sure you what to do this?" My loving husband asks me.

I turn to the stapled pages. Breaking the staples carefully; I open the first page. Computer summer camp when she was eleven; I knew something more happened. I look at the first picture. Stunned by what I see.

Photo#1: Anna is smiling at the camera; working a computer. Her tongue is out and she is goofing. Two people beside her chair, who look familiar, goof with her at the camera. A sign on the side of the computer has A Darth Vader mask draw with Team Vader under it. We've never seen her like this. The note below the picture states this was day four of camp.

Photo#2: Anna and an older copper headed boy about fifteen maybe, at a swimming area. Anna on his shoulders laughing. Having the time of her life. Day six of camp. Anna has written 'Team  
Vader! Christian and I win the Camps Chicken Fight contest. My sexy, hottie bad boy.' The scar on his face tells me he's the one from the surveillance video. Why now?

Photo#3 a picture of the boy in a shaded remote part of the lake, naked, looking at the camera. Smiling. The scar on his face is very pronounced as are the ones on his body; just like Anna's: burns from cigarettes and cigars. The grey eyes lock one in time; the intense of the look and boy is scary, even horrifying. This boy will never give up what he believes is his. My Daughter Anna. 'The one, only one for me. My Christian, My World.' Anna has written for day twelve of camp

Photo#4: Two of them, naked laying on a plaid blanket, she is laying across him. He is touching her chest and back. Laughing as she holding his Argghhh? What was going on at that camp and where were the adults, or counselors. That boy molested my daughter; I'm killing him. Why didn't she say anything? An what the frigging hell did she mean having written below 'never dare me to do something I dream to do every moment of my life. My Christian, my one, my happily ever after, forever and day!'

A how could he touch her, make her look so happy? Why has she never told me about this boy? Why has she never dated, if she was this healed; Healed that much. What really happened there that summer? A why doesn't he just come to the Door and ask her out. Is he some stalker, obsessed pervert hunting my daughter? my sweet innocent daughter.

Photo#5 The boy with the scar, stand about the ruin of four other boys and at least two girls. Battered and bloodied he sneers at the camera. Day 44 noted on the picture. The day before she broke her leg. The day before I flew in and picked her up.

She written 'The older rich mean kids clique encouraged by Hyde, jumped me this afternoon. Little did the realize that Christian was waiting for me, so we could go explore each other's bodies. SOME MORE! My perfect bad boy summer boyfriend. Spoiled our fun. Jealous about me, us, Team Vader taking top prize and having the hottest bad boys in camp as our boyfriends.' She crossed out summer boyfriend, writing 'soulmate' over it. An what did she mean by Us? And Our Boyfriends?

She wrote on the last page before she stapled them shut. She realized she shouldn't have forced Christian to be with her; she always ruins the people that love her. She wishes he would forget about her. Go find someone to make him happy; she has destroyed his letter without reading them, two painful. I am in tears after the short paragraph. To save him she shunned him from her life. Why? The pain of her self-loathing and self-imposed misery hurts my heart. My poor sweet girl!

"Welch find out who that boy was! There couldn't have been that many Christian at that camp." Carrick barks. He is in more pain at the sexual nature of the photos. Reminders of his youthful horrors of a bi-polar mother and abusive drunk father. He spent more time with his cousin the Lamberts in Louisville than Cleveland. Making Frank more a brother than a cousin. Anna has always been a daughter, never a niece.

I scan the diary; I find an entry when she was a Harvard. Before she dropped out. 'Christian in his uniform stopped by, painful to see him; he still wants us to be a couple. But I can't let him ruin his life with me. The albatross around his neck, ruining his life and destroying his chance to be happy. I weep and prayed about his deployment to Kipling dusty hills. Thank You God; for bring him home safely. Even if I can't have him.' Kipling dusty hills, Afghanistan? He was in uniform, a soldier?

A two year later she writes: 'Christian is demanding we try. I can't: he's selected for flight school. They'll make him a Warrant Officer after he graduates. He looked so good in parade dress. The eyes pierce me even in print: They threaten to break my resolve.' An officer, Mom's Cousin Henry was a Warrant Officer Helicopter pilot in Vietnam. Is that the flight school? Could that have given him the talent to dead stick autorotate down on a roof in the darkness, and fast take-off from the roof before people realized he'd did it. Possible, very possible.

Three days ago: 'I felt him at the groundbreaking. I know he is near. I fear he will end me, forsaking him all these years. Why didn't I let him love me, even if it destroyed him; me. Why didn't I marry him?'

I shake at her self-loathing words and broken dreams. Why didn't I see her inner frustration and turmoil? I want my daughter home. I want her safe; if this boy loves her, why has he kidnapped her?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1500pm

"We have information." Welch says

"Alright, what have you got?" I demand; held grounded in my husband's strong arms.

"Originally Christian no middle initial (NMI) Martin. Changed his name before joining the Army at seventeen to Christian no middle name Grey. Father unknown. Mother was a drug addicted prostitute, OD'd when he was four. After three days locked in a closet with his dead mother; her pimp discovered her dead; decided to get rid of the only witness. The boy killed the pimp with a pencil. In and out of the system till age seventeen. Twice in Juvenile detention for violent attacks; IQ in the 1% range, scholarship to the computer camp after graduating high school at fifteen: Princeton masters in computer and mathematics at seventeen, minor in business while deployed."

"Military?" Ray asks.

"Three consecutive tour in Afghanistan from 17 to 20 years of age. Silver, Bronze Stars, Purple Heart twice. DSM nomination got him selected for Warrant Officer training and helicopter flight school. Honor grad in every class he took from basic onward. After flight school at Fort Rucker, he did a tour in Iraq. Followed by tours in Germany and Italy with NATO and SETAF. Volunteered for Afghanistan; Last tour ended after seven months, three months ago, wounded: fourth purple heart, nominated for second Medevac Flying Cross. In the last mission, he had two Blackhawks shot out from beneath him getting a trapped Special Forces team out of a valley. He dead stick autorotated from two thousand feet in a full moon, thru a dozen heavy machine guns onto a landing pad half the size of Escala Pad. Two other Blackhawks crashed attempting the rescue before he even tried in day light, one with total casualties. Saved twenty lives. Wounded nine time during the mission. Did two months at Landstuhl Regional Medical Center in Germany. Honorable discharge two weeks ago from the Mt Vernon VA up north of us. He was there two months. Whereabouts unknown. Friends none, family none. Electronic trail none. This guy was well trained and taught."

"I remember him from the Ranger's Trials, first person to cross the finish line, honor grad. Seemed intense and driven. A little too driven. He turned down Delta." Ray says grudgingly admiring the boy.

We all sit and wonder what is going on. Where are they?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

0700am Sunday: Ernie's Grove WA: End of Moon Valley Road on The North Fork of The Snoqualmie River.

A-pov

I wake to a bright sunlit room, with beautiful flower scents, about me. My mouth is cotton balls and I have to pee. I wonder where fr##k I am. I roll over to the worse and best sight in my pitiful existence. He's here, where ever here is. I wonder have I died and gone to heaven. He sits in a chair staring at me. Just like he used to do.

"Christian?" I croak like a frog. I see the orange juice on the side table. I drink. Looking about; he points. I rush to the bathroom. I pee and notice the door has no locking tab. I need a shower.

He walks in naked, just like when we were kids, in summer camp. Starts the shower and pulls me into his arms. Just like I remembered; safe and loving.

Washing each other we float into bed, making love. The first time I've made love. We're lost in the dreamscape of the moment. Hours later we snack on spam and hard-boiled eggs. We're connected and I will never let him go again. I can't bear not having him in my life. Everything I denied us, wasted time, and misspent pain and misery. I look into his eyes, leaning in. This is heaven in my soulmate's grey eyes. Everything is turning golden.

The world tilts as I kiss him, deep without reservations. Our lustful embrace and work the kinkiness of our minds into reality. I make love free and abandoned; all thoughts on our bliss. Sliding down I take his main brain in my lips and mouth, just like I threatened all those years ago in computer camp. This time he moans and hold my head for deeper, harder suction. I burst into motion, like the magazines taught, thank God for Cosmo, Redbook, Glamour, Mademoiselle and Ladies' Home Journal. My sneak friend and confidante, Andrea's is always leaving one with my Wall Street Journal. Trying to break my will and take Christian back sooner. It didn't work, but now the advice and thoughts rev my engine and make a certain copper-haired man scream my name.

I leave my exhausted sleeping wolf, hunger has driven me from our blissful, horny-body exhausted repose. We've slumber like the dead. I make some food, notice is nearly 1700pm. Everyone is probably worried about me. Christian still hasn't said how we got here. I suspect it's bad and illegal. I see the phone on the wall.

Picking it up, I get a dial tone. I call Grace, no one is home at Grey Manor. I try Ray's cell phone. He answers.

"Hi dad." I say unsure of words.

Xxxxxxx

Escala

The room erupts as Anna calls Ray; why didn't she call me! I check my phone; **SHIT THE BATTERY DIED**. Ray puts the phone on speaker an on the dining room table. We crowd around.  
"you're on speaker, where are you? Who has you?" Ray barks. I cringe

"I don't know, and I should not tell you who I'm with." She dares back. I need to put this to rest right here and now.

"You're with Christian, ex-Army Warrant Officer Christian Grey**. The boy from summer camp**." I demand in my best motherly voice. I feel my mother wrap an arm around my throat to choke me out before I get to out of control.

"Violated my trust, opened my diary! **We will have words later Grace Grey. Yes, I'm with Warrant Officer Four Christian NMI GREY! **My Soulmate! Yes, he liberated me from my-self imprisoned castle in the clouds. **Called the Feds already?"** Anna yells.

"No, we have not. Where are you!" Carrick yells over her and me.

"I don't know. Christian?" Anna says to us, then the boy.

"We're fine, still in state. Anna will be back in the office on Wednesday for her M&A meeting with the shipping company. **Don't bug us. Go home."** The boy barks back at us.

"**First return Anna, then we will decide if we press charges kidnapping her."** I scream as I feel mom's sleeper hold, fading me to blackness.

Waking at home, I look at my parents. They seem very happy. "What?"

"Well after you passed out, you really need to get that mamma grizzly bear under control, Gracie. We came home. Anna called me; we talked the whole trip home. She's making them dinner. Before you ask, the phone is VOIP and untraceable. The boy seemed nice and worthy of our granddaughter." Mom smirks at me.

"He changed his name to ours; doesn't that raise concerns?"

"He didn't. He changed his name to his Princeton mentor; Professor Issacs Walden Grey, Classical English Literature. No relation to us. He kind of adopted the young prodigy, before he died; right before Christian entered the Army. The only true father figurine in his life. He left Christian his entire estate. Even encouraged the boy to join the army." Dad says

"Ok, why didn't he step forward earlier?" I ask, stupidly already knowing the answers. Her fear of commitment.

"What do we know? And what do we do NOW?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

I sit watching the morning sun break the water becalmed twilight. Monday morning; Everything I've read so far on Detroit born Christian Grey leads me to two radically different conclusions. One, the soldier: honorable, responsible and trust worthy. The other a ruthless killer without remorse or restraints driven only to what he wants and desires. The two sides of the coin are now spinning in my daughters' hand.

Carrick and I agree there must be a mole helping him in … We called Barney last night to start the mole hunt, he refused as did Fred. They have never refused a request from us, or Welch. They stand firm. We both took a pill to sleep.

Still I'm up and restless at dawn. Two more days till Anna returns; at least that is what she believes. Whether the boy will let her leave is a different matter. I worry as Carrick brings me my morning tea. We sit silent and still with the conflicting emotions and negative thought.

The gate buzzer rings, could Elliott be coming home this early? We wait our oldest son. Shocking when Barney and Andrea walking in. The two most loyal people to Anna, her friends for years. Why are they here?

"Barney? Andrea?"

"Carrick, Grace, Mia come down from the steps and join us please" Andrea says.

"Coming to explain your refusal to find the spy in Steele House? The one who helped kidnap my daughter!" I bark impotent rage

"Grace, there is no spy in Steele House." Barney says

"Someone leaked the access and security codes to Christian. Someone notified him of Anna's schedules?" I bark back; must be calm and reasonable. I feel the control slipping away.

"Grace. Shut up." Carrick speaks to me harsh. I stare at his rebuke

"You two are the most loyal to Anna, the oldest employees. Her oldest friends! How could you betray her?" Carrick speaks, hurt, and pained.

"They're the moles?" I ask incredulous.

"We are not moles or spies. We are **THEIR **most loyal friends and have been since Computer camp." Andrea speaks. Smacking us back. They were at camp with Anna. The two familiar teens goofing with Anna in Photo number one.

"I would have asked the stupid question who took most of the shots in Anna diary. Several couldn't have been Anna or Christian." Barney says. Andrea sits next to me and pulls a tablet out, accessing more pictures of Computer camp:

Photo 1# shows Andrea, Barney and Anna eating at a table. "Day one dinner, Anna was the youngest, with Barney second. I was thirteen. Christian took the picture."

Photo2# The four of them with a sign, crudely drawn Vader helmet 'Team Vader' they are laughing; Anna's holding Christian hand on her shoulder. "Day two; we sectioned up into teams. No one wanted to be with us, around us or even be our friends. We just sort of meshed. The four of us named ourselves Team Vader. We all loved the Dark side. Cookies or not." Andrea says with a strange longing on her face.

"Cool name." Mia laughs sitting on the arm rest.

"I have a shirt with 'Come to The Dark Side We Have Cookies' on the front and 'Join the Rebellion! Freedom! Free Cheesecake for all' on the back" Andrea laughs.

"We must get copies for Star Wars nights at the movie theater." I laugh. The first time in days.

Andrea scans to the next photo. Which shows the Anna, Christian and Andrea laying naked in the sun on blankets. Smiling at the camera. "Day four, I took the picture of us about two miles around the lake, sunbathing. It was my idea. My family been sun-worshipers since the Grands escaped to Woodstock." Barney says.

The next photo is most shocking. "That's day six campfire movie, it was Caddyshack. They publicly announced their relationship that night. Christian and I both staked out our soulmates." Barney speaks as the next picture show Barney holding Andrea in his arms while the movie plays, identical to the Anna and Christian shot. Her touch issues don't seem to exist with this boy.

I flip back and stare at Anna held in this boys' arms, he's touching her back and chest. How did that occur?

"They from the first day on the bus, they had this weird mad connection; she literally tripped and fell on him in the bus. They both had serious Haphephobia, yet they could each touch the other without pain or fear. It was spooky to see how in sync they are." They exchange knowing glances.

"We didn't see the other Anna till we reconnected at Comic Con before she when to Harvard. Moody, self-loathing Anna never existed that summer." Andrea says. I look at her face, happy and content. I want my daughter to be like that again. I need to curb My Mama Grizzly and work towards a neutral ground.

"The broken leg?" Carrick asks. Andrea flips thru a couple photos till an Awards shot.

"That's Team Vader winning the Camp Project contest. The assholes looking skunked are the ones who jumped Anna and me. Tim Cotton, Mike McConnell, and Sarah Playne. The older kid with eighteen-year-old Jack Hyde, Camp counselor, an all-round scumbag. Luckily, he spent the most time in the Director cabin with his wife. I have some great porn, pedophile shots of them, and his rape of Sarah Playne and Liz Morgan. He's one of the ones who jumped Christian, breaking his arm and leg the day after the first fight. It was during Anna and my escape that Sarah and Liz ran Anna off the road. I managed to stop and fight them off. By the time we got help. Christian and Barney were in Ambulance. Hyde and four other attackers also when to the hospital." Andrea has tears. We hug her.

"Carrick, see what can be done about those evil shits!" I say thru my tears. Thru the pain of failing my daughter, failing to protect her from evil; we will do a better job.

"Grace, we will make sure no others suffer at their hands. One way or another." Carrick says.

Andrea flips to a photo of Anna as she is right now, she seems younger in the photo, loose blouse, flour smudge on her nose. Christian laughing at her pout. Arms around her. When was this taken?

"We took this last night, we stopped in to check on them. They are safe and protected. Making a go at their relationship, finally after all these years." Andrea smiles at us.

I look for any signs she is under duress; I can't find any. I have to accept they are in love and will try despite or in spite of the family. They deserve a chance to make a go at it. The sooner I accept it the better the war will go.

"Breakfast is ready" Calls our housekeeper.

"Barney, Andrea please join us."

Sitting next to Andrea I ask for the address. "Never mind Grace, I have it. Ray and I stop by late last night to check in on them; as well. After you took the sleeping pill. A NO you're not going. They need time as do you. So, we'll see about lunch or dinner after her meetings Wednesday." Carrick says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday: return to work.

I walk into my company current headquarters in the Russel building below the Stadium. Soon, seven months according to Elliot, we will move to the new building downtown, just blocks from my penthouse. I feel happy, and elated to be here with Christian on my arm; Supporting me.

He'll work with Barney till he decides what to do. He's thought about completing his doctor in Literature and teaching, possible at the local Community College. Or maybe working for a local think tank on higher number theory. He's already scheduled to teach Helicopter advanced flight and instrument rating down at Boeing.

He laughed when he told me he stole my helicopter because he couldn't bear to damage his precious EC155 B1 Copter. He's taken Issacs inheritance and parleyed it into a couple of million dollars, nowhere near my billions, but enough to own a helicopter and a twin engine Piaggio Avanti. He can't wait to fly my new corporate jet Embraer Lineage 1000E.

The light and airy window-filled cabin with a 42-inch television, dining room and lounge, and a queen bedroom with ensuite, complete with the largest shower with a breathtaking view. Is to die for; its 5,00-mile range at 650mph makes me horny just think about my man driving it and then coming in the back to our queen size bed to make love to me, and make me an official member of the mile-high club. Must plan a trip soon to get my mile-high freak on. Can't wait for my private elevator at home to molest my soldier boy. I skip a step onto my floor.

The day is bright with my man here. The meetings go better than I thought. Roz is a little shaken by Christian dominating ways. He just fills the space and dares you to disturb it. I French kiss him into submission before lunch. Dad called, were meeting the family at my place downtown the Mile-High Club. We walk into a private dining room to everyone shock and surprise.

I calm my inner voice and hug each one deep and true emotions burst out. Grace cries in my arms, she was always most concerned about me and my touch issues. Desperately wanting to express her love to me. Make the monsters go away. Like a true mother should be. I let Dad and Ray carry her to a seat. I just sit next to my man. Rubbing my toy under the table to get him to relax.

"Who's First?" I ask, afraid of the questions. Maybe afraid of the answers. I feel Christian arm around me. I am safe and loved. I am worthy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

0000 Monday morning: Ray-pov

I walk with Carrick to the cars. Grace is out for the night with a sleeping pill. Neither speaks. We're lost in thoughts about the boy. "you know Barney and Fred are in on this?" I ask. Carrick just nods his head. Their refusal is incriminating. How do we deal with this, her closest friends? How and why are they doing this.

We swing by Fred's Southside Condo overlooking the water in Des Moines. He is waiting for us, unafraid or surprised. We sit for a bit sipping coffee laced with Bushmills 21year single malt. "Well?" I'm the first to break.

"I trust my partner Barney and Andrea. They known both Christian and Anna; for years. You have to let the two most stubborn people in the universe work this out. Andrea tells me Anna's never seen or met anyone who could outshine Christian. So, let it be."

"We could if we were sure she wasn't there against her will?" Ray speaks, sipping the hot brew. I sip mine, finding the Chicory favored Sumatra Mandheling Double Roast intrigue and soothing. Tasting the bite of the Bushmills with the sweetness, earthy notes, and hint of chocolate of the Sumatra beans mixed with the Chicory's sweet-and-sour chestnuttiness. Mellows the mood and the rage within.

"Listen Barney called just before you came over; Him and Andrea just left the Lovesick duo. Everything is fine. Let me call him, see if he thinks your arrival would work?" Fred ask then goes out on his Balcony, we watch afraid of no or worse Hell No. He returns smiling.

"Anna said ok, Christian said NO. Andrea and Barney said only if you leave the weapons in the car, and don't force them apart. If you both can deal with it. I'll give you the address." Fred says with that serious I'll kill you for my boss and friends. We are at a pivot point in the universe; I look at Ray. He looks at me and nods.

"Ok, we can deal with it: As long as they don't leave the state till she arrives at SEH on Wednesday." We shake as Fred sent the direction to Rays phone. We all shake and hug; this may be a good thing. Anna's friends wouldn't let a craze near her.

Ray cuts east across Highway 516 to south 167 at Kent. We cruise south turning onto Highway 18 at Auburn. Turning on Highway 90 east, stopping at a 24hr Starbuck in North Bend for fuel. Moving up the slow Bendigo Blvd thru town we work are way onto 428th Ave thru Ellisville to get to the house on the South shore of the North Fork Snoqualmie river.

Pulling up we see two of Anna's CPO parked next to a camper in the tree lined driveway entrance. To our surprise Jason walk up to us.

"How long have you been here?" I demand.

"About two hours. The trailer just arrived about ten minutes ago. I had Andrea's SUV painted in Nightglow (paint that shows up under night vision goggles) paint to track by air. Since anything electronic wouldn't have worked."

"Do they Know you're out here?" Ray asks

"Yea, the love birds are ok with security being here. As long as we don't interfere with them. Gail's bring food near seven. How did you guys get here?"

"Fred" Ray states getting out of the car, I follow suite unsure of what is going on. As a copper head man steps out of the shadows. This can only be Christian.

"Anna waiting inside. If either wants a measure? Speak now? Because this is your only chance." Christian says like a condemned man.

"There will be time later if this fails. I will bury you. Understand me kid!" Ray growls low and mean.

"You can try, but if this fails, I'll save you the blood. The world isn't worth breathing without my soulmate." He talks with an edge that I find comforting. This kid is totally committed to our daughter.

"Well, I don't know about you Ray, but my Bladder kicking. Lead on D'Artagnan" I speak, breaking into a smile.

Walking into the house we're assailed by cinnamon and nutmeg in the air. Hints of cardamom filled the house from the fresh baked sweet rolls. Anna in long Shirt, bare legs is dancing icing the two dozen sugar bombs. She looks up. Smiling that bright happy grin, we all miss, since before this it was rare and seldom.

I lead against Ray, as a wall hold him upright. The Perfect girl is before us. All the loathing and self-doubts, the control freak extraordinary are gone. The daughter we hoped would one day; would by some miracle emerge from the nightmares of her youth. Stands before us. I step forward and lightly hug her. Careful to avoid her chest and back.

Ray follows suite, he sits: Christian point down a hall. "Second on the left"

Returning to find Jason heading out with a plate for the crew. Ray munching on his second Roll, I know it. Always hogging Anna's baked good. I sit getting a fresh Coffee and sticky sweet cinnamon roll. She sits while Christian does the dishes. Talking light and unconfrontational. We see this is a good thing and we need to nurture it, not make demands on these fragile people.

After about half an hour we head Back to Bellevue and home. Ray can crash at my place. In the car we discuss and talking out what must be done, in the short term. Long term I believe wedding bells are chiming. This boy is going to be a force to reckon with. I hope Grace can calm her Mama Grizzly bear before she losses Anna.


	2. Chapter 2 Kilpling hills

**14months ago: Afghanistan: main air mobile base.**

The rains are late this year, the dust is choking in the late spring heat. I watch the wire, beyond the berms and outpost. Old habits die hard, hard lesson never forgotten. I watch the wire, looking for the sapper or sniper with my name carved on his bullet.

_I remember meeting Isaac for the first time: my second day at Princeton, still hobbling around in casts. Still bruised. Still hurting from Anna phone call. That I needed to forget her and move on. Classes start in four weeks, till then I have self-study for ten hours a day. Still too much downtime thinking about her. The Girl I love. Strange how those thought hit me. I've known sex from my earliest memories; whether my mother's johns, pimps or the perverts' touching me. I've known my face different. Even the face scars the pimp gave me in death throes doesn't hinder their lust._

_The sick perverts in foster care and patrons once my brain became my biggest asset. The sick rich bitch in Chicago that paid for my summer camp. The BDSM orgy filled weekends before I left. The rich matrons pawing me, wanting me to pleasure them, submit to them. Power trips for the poor inner-city genius too lord over me._

_I remember the pimp that came to kill me, how the small stubby pencil felt sliding into his nuts. The squirting blood blinding me, as the knife fell from his hands. The cold feel of the blade, looking into his eyes, kneels before me in pain. Pain he loved to inflict on my mother and me. I watch his arms raising to late as I drive the knife thru his eye. Then the other eye. Watching him scream for mercy, help, god. "**GOD DOESN'T HEAR YOU! **I scream in his face. Straddling his chest, I cut and slash till I collapse in exhaustion. I haven't eaten or drank in days. How long were we in there._

_I stubble out the door, rolling uncontrolled down the stairs and the next flight. Staggering into the snow-covered street. I just fall into the snow, watching the white turn red than black. Waiting to join my mother. **"MOMMY?"**_

_"Martin, Christian!** Christian?"** Says Isaac asks me. I snap out of the memories._

_"I'm Isaac Grey; you advisor and mentor. Do you understand me?"_

_I look around the room, I've never seen a professor office without math books, I'm a math major. What am I doing here?_

_"yes" I answer_

_He hobbles over, I see the peg leg. He smiles at me. Then drops me with a straight left. I wake on the floor; he's reading a biography of Hardy. I get to my feet to leave._

_"Christian sit down." I sit unsure what I should do._

_"I'm Isaac Grey; you advisor and mentor. Do you understand me?" He repeats the first question. "Yes. I understand"_

_"They assign me the problem children. I've read your file. Rather long with a lot of violent tendencies. But that was then and this is now. So, I'm a Doctor of English Literature. You are a math major. Since your expulsion from summer camp has you here early, your crashing at my place till your permanent foster family across the river can take you. Let's go my housekeeper left a strew for lunch."_

_We gather our stuff, stopping by the College Quest House. We take a right on highway 27 and heading north. We pull into a large house next to a river I see the broad-crested weir dam. Must be a river._

_"That Lake Carnegie to the right and Millstone River on the left. Across the way is the Raritan Cannel. The Cannel park runs the length back down to the college. About 4.5 miles; back down highway27 about 2.5 miles. On good days I usually bike to class. Your room is on the second floor looking at the lake. Let's get you settled." We head inside._

_Two years later. I look out my window. Isaac house, my house. Once I moved in that day I never left. I look at the adoption papers in my hand. My new name boldly expresses my love and loss. I stare out the window. I just returned from Brigadier General William C. Doyle Memorial Cemetery down in Arney: Funny how most of the staff never knew he served in the Army or fought in Vietnam._

_The military honor guard was present. Honors rendered and tears shed. Just ten people showed up, three from his unit in Vietnam. I leave Tuesday for Fort Benning in Georgia. I hold the flag with his four ribbons. Ribbons won on the field of death. He never referred to them as fields of honor. What is honor having survived while others, more worth men died. I stroke the Silver star, the purple heart with three oak clusters. And the Bronze star with two oak clusters for surviving Đắk Tô in the 173rd Airborne Brigade. His CIB and Air Assault Badge with his Presidential Unit Citation. I stroke the cheap medals paid so costly in blood._

_Isaac took me to see Platoon, Apocalypse Now, Casualties of War and Born on the Fourth of July at the college theater. Talked afterwards about him being the army and the BATTLE OF THE BORDERS. How he was Barnes, Kurtz and Meserve than the naïve Taylor or Eriksson. How he lost his leg to friendly fire on Hill-875. I laugh at his hatred of all thing Marine, particularly Marine aviation. In hindsight they did take his leg and leave his back a mess of napalm burns. He arranged my check flight in helicopters thru the Air Force Liaison Officer in school. I can't get flight training till I get older. Right now, its Infantry. If I can't have her, I don't want to live. I joined the 187th Infantry Regiment ("Rakkasans") in the dusty hills of Kipling and end on my twenty birthdays in the sands of Iraq. Killing that platoon near Bagdad airport got me flight school at Ft. Rucker's, and Copters. I try to convict my girl to skip and marry me. She refused. All time shrinks to pin dots; a thousand meter outside the wire._

I turn back from the peace of death to the reality of war. I stride over to the Operation tent. I watch the REMF scurry from my march. I look at the maps, the operation list. A Civil Activities Team in Borland Valley, trapped in a ridge line depression, dead center of the enemy fortress valley. Three bird are wreck on the helicopter field behind me; the morning attempts to recuse them. The pilots chicken out. But I'm here now, fresh from convoy support up the main drag of Kandahar province.

"I'll take 4555-UH-60M(Blackhawk), I need a copilot and crew chief." I demand, the REMF look horrified. I should ask for a Gunner, but Bud is with me, always. I watch the other pilots and chief move away.

"I'll Crew for you" say the idiot mechanic face smeared with grease. An E-3, private first class. She not qualified.

"Anyone else?"

"Grey, I was honor grad Aviation school, qualified Blackhawk chief. Till they busted me for not Knobbing a Colonel."

"Ok, 2nd stick?" I ask as the other pilots shirk from the suicide mission. They are too scared to be the warrior. I have fears, but never step backwards.

"I'll go" Says a girl from the back, pushing her way forward. I don't recognize her; she must be new. Bombshell blonde, just my frigging luck. At least it's not a chocolate haired genius with delusions of albatross curse.

"Grey, neither is qualified. The Mission's scrubbed. If you disobey me. I'll bust your sorry ass to buck private. You hear me!" Whines the commanding officer of aviation battalion. The Little Colonel is another paper pusher, five combat mission, just enough to earn his CIB. Hasn't been outside the Defense zone in four months. Fly's his monthly ½ hour requirement hoovering over the maintenance pad. "You can when I get back. Colonel!" I turn a head for the bird.

Once inside, Bud has us fueled, armed and my map board with the Boland Valley, The valley of jihad and death. I turn to my crew. " I'm Grey, Warrant-3, when I tell you to do something. Do it without hesitation or resistance. And you might live. Am I Clear?"

They nod. "Stripe buck naked. NOW!" I watch them, the new pilot is slow but she'll learn. The Crew chief is quite the hottie, if I could get an erection for her type. Curve, blonde, Sex fiend nightmare in a day dream package. I only get hard with images of my Burnette soulmate. I smile at the realization on her face that I don't find her attractive. The Pilots realizes it too. Bud is stroking his erection leering at them. "Bud? Remember what I said?" I bark as his erection shrivel at my threat.

"Excellent, dress, preflight, we launch in ten minutes." I step out of the bird and piss on the Battalion sign next to the pad. I can see the MP wary of stopping me. I love to fight and especially love to inflict pain and misery on my adversaries. It easies the pain of separation from her. I walk around and preflight.

** later, two mile north of Boland Valley main village: **

I see the trapped teams smoke, fading. I smile into the setting sun; the red glow shows the dust rising in the spring air. "We're going in hot, flaring hard and bouncing heavy. Question?"

"What ranges the flare?" Tina my copilot asks.

"100 ft" I respond as her eye bulge out. "We should slide about 140ft"

"What altitude?" She asks, groaningly

"150 feet" I say.

"I'll bleed down the hydraulics to spare them, Bud tie off anything loose back there. What speed?"

"Max power dive, should put us around 193 knots."

"Sir is aware that the Never Exceed Speed is 193 Knots"

"Yes, I know, I've been up to 198knots. So, this is risky but manageable BK."

"Ok, I expect a 3G bounce, maybe a 5G. We need to react and load a fast as possible. The ten men are counting on us to get them home. 5 minutes to firewall."

I watch the country bleed into the distance. I am one with the helicopter, one with the Ether of War. I shove the throttle to the wall and watch the meter tick up to 159 knots about 183mph. I check the navigation and my visual cues in the fading light. "Here we go people, the gravity well express is three! Two! One!

I roll the bird over in a nearly vertical power dive. We bleed the altitude with fearsome moans. The meter ticks up to 193 knots about 222mph. I feel the bird she needs to flare now. I pull back and full throttle the rotors. I can feel the slide down and forward. The LZ is meters in front of me. I feel the jarring as we bounce. Fighting the control to keep us down and flyable. The LZ is the size of a tennis court. A very small tennis court.

I turn to the team hauling wounded into the side door. I hear Bud counting. I see the tracers flying by. "LOADED!" Screams my man Bud, a kid in my squad during my third tour here. Since then my solid side kick. I ram the throttle full; pull every muscle and G-force to leap the bird from its down hull position. We are moving and jerking to avoid the lead rain sweeping around us. I feel the bird clear the valley, ripping back to base. I hear Bud playing that damm Hillbilly Hip hop shit. I should turn it off, but we need the venting.

I watch the Colonel stomp away from the General; who came here to congratulate me for the rescue flight. "Grey keep up the good work, but try not to piss off everyone. Again!" I salute the General, turn a head for my hut on the far end of Warrant Country. I need a drink, and to masturbate the tension away. I can watch my girl's graduation video again. I miss her.

Near midnight I wander to the maintenance shed back patio (the beer garden) to watch the stars and mellow to the quart of Royal Crown. I just mellow when she interrupts my mood.

"Grey? Are you Gay?" BK asks walking up.

"Why would you think that?"

"Neither I or Sharon seem to excite you or get a response from you." Bk smirks pulling a long drag on a JD canteen (bottle).

"No, I'm not gay. If you want a roll; talk to Bud" I smirk taking a deep burning shot of Royal Crown. Watch her face flash with disgust, while her mind, the little wheel, and cogs; circle on my response; A thinking girl, just my bad luck.

"What if I want you?" She takes her shirt off revealing a fine set of breasts in a lace red bra.

"Sorry, the answer is no." I lean back watching the stars twinkle in the heavens above hell.

"Why?" BK asks, she is not going to stop. I like the dipshit, but I can't tell her that. Her ego would explode.

"I'm taken, and we don't cheat on each other. It's a weird thing. An I don't want that known publicly. Got IT!"

"ok, I can accept that. We all have secrets." Bk pulls another long JD drag.

"What are you going in the Army?" I ask

"Read my file Huugh?"

"Yes, why are you in the army and here?"

"My parents have very unrealistic goals for my life. I tried to obey, but failed. My college sophomore year, I had a knock down drag out fight with my father. He threatens to cut me off from them, my trust fund; which doesn't cut in till thirty. I got rip roaring drunk. Hangover, puking mess the next day when an Air Force recruiting ad pop on TV. I tried them; didn't like the response; the Army recruiter was much happier to take me. I signed up for flight school, my first check ride convinced me I couldn't do it. So, I shift to the thing I'm worse at. Mechanical things." Bk say drinking the bottle dry.

"The army taught me skills I thought, Hell! I knew I didn't have. I found if I applied my brain and forgot my ego; Being a mechanic was fun. An I was damm good at it. I was honor grad and opted for Crew chief after my first posting at Fort Campbell. I was up for a posting to Germany, when I refused to give the EXO (executive officer, the second in command) a blow job to easy my career. Instead I record his demands and made a JAG complaint. I was on order for here as an E-3 the next day. Then you came along asking for Volunteer. A here we are right now, wasting the night."

"Ok, I'm going to bed, try not to rape any wander assholes wandering by. We launch tomorrow at 0500. Enjoy the night" I get up and head for my hooch, and video of my girls latest business success.

**Four months later**

The Blackhawk lays dying on the pad. The tail assembly gave out when I landed, lays on the concrete, attached by a few cables. The Engine is a smoking wreck. Half of the rotors are shot away. The Windscreen didn't survive the landing in the Valley of Death. I took out twenty people. Sharon my Copilot may die before the dawn bleeds thru the darkness of tonight. How in the hell old girl did you not fall out of the sky with this much damage and misery?

Bud lays in a body bag, the medics tried to find all of his pieces. They only managed three-fourth; There is no one to write to; like me another orphan aged out of the system. I watch the medic tend the living. I feel the morphine take hold and darkness takes me.

I wake in Germany, at the evac hospital. I'm medical out of the Army. I make arrangement to rehab in Washington state. Sharon down the hall is going to rehab in Pensacola Florida with her paternal grandparent; her only family. I told her to come to Seattle, I'll have a job for her no matter what.

I stare out the window; remembering the last mission. The ego and brass balls I have; cost people their lives. I will have to bear that burden till I die. The cost of bring out the living. This backwater wasted war.

The burning wreckage of Blackhawks on the main pad; is stark reminder that the war goes on despite what the politicians say thousands of miles away in airconditioned office and manicured laws in cookie cutter golf club subdivisions. A 12-man LURP Team: Trapped in the wrong valley at the wrong location. They now have four Blackhawk crewmen from a bird burning in the Valley; the second failed attempt. Two Warthog pilots have joined them. The enemy is using them as bait to kill more Americans. No one knows or can't image getting them out.

The brass is committing a brigade tomorrow. The survivors be overran before the last Helicopters lifts off from the LZ. Getting in is the hard part; as soon as you make the descent into the narrow valley, every cave mounted machine gun opens fire. They don't even have to aim; they have that Valley registered and extremely detailed fire plan laid out. Four Helicopters can testify to that. How to get in?

I walk along the maintenance hangers. Watching the night bleed across the red dusty plain of Kipling horrors. I can see the ancient and not so ancient ghost of warriors wander by. I watch the dust motes sparkle and glint their last hurray before night cloaks them in their silent fall to earth.

A Blackhawk in engine off autorotates barely makes any noise. But I would have to fall nearly vertical into the LZ, which by the jpeg is about a tennis court. But they would hear me coming before I turned off the engine.

I would need altitude, lot of altitude to mask my rotor and engine at least three thousand feet. That a hell of an auto rotate and fall. Could I do it? If I don't try; their dead meat by noon tomorrow. I walk to the beer garden, rousing my crew. We're launching in ten minutes.

Four hour later: We have successful autorotated from three thousand feet three times onto the west gun pad, the smallest pad on the base. We eat a last supper and launch at 0200, land at 0300. I watch the full moon overhead. With luck and guile, we can do this hat trick of dangers.

**0310 valley of death.**

We're spotted about hundred feet over the LZ, at that; Sharon wounded, the windscreen is gone. And BK has a bullet in her prideful bubble butt. "Buck Up BK! Your Greek free for the rest of the year. You can sit on a cushion to Knob the brass to not come back." "HAAAA!" Echo over the headset.

"Hey don't worry BK! I'll be gentle plowing your back door. WERE LOADED!" Bud screams thru the laughter. I pat Sharon my copilots' shoulder; she squints thru her left eye since the right sides shot off. "Take me home Chris; I've had enough thrills and spills today." She whispers in the headset.

I crank max power and leap off the pad, spinning around I dash low, picking up speed. As tracers fly thru my bird. Picking up speed, as Wart Hogs lay napalm on the valley walls. Lifting over the ridge, we head home. I know I'm bleeding. BK pours blood clotting shit in the wounds, wraps Sharon head. She leans in to not use the headset.

"Bud's dead, took an RPG to the gut. Mostly scattered around the bay. The passengers are wounded but they'll life." Bk whisper in my ear. Tear run down, pooling in the night vison googles. Another person I killed while surviving.?

The lights of the Bremerton ferry twinkle in the dusk. I wander the city circling Escala. Trying to build the courage to go in and get my girl. How do I convince her to set aside her fears? Damm her stubborn streak.

I head out we have an early day tomorrow. She's groundbreaking her new headquarters building. Her whole clan will be there. I watch the nights fog roll into the narrow dark street of Seattle. I head to my car and the long drive home to Ernie's Grove WA. I wonder if I can overcome my fears about Anna.

**BK-POV**

I sip my beer, playing poker on my phone; the club is rocking and I could care less. After eight months in Indian country; this seems fake and useless. Why did I ever find this stimulating or fun? I've shot down about a dozen Romeo's. None of these college or young executives Muppie Puppies (millennial yuppie) can hold a candle to my new ideal man. Grey has so screwed me up.

From forcing me to complete my BA thru online and correspondent (Class by mail) classes; to self-esteem and personal enhancement class. He was throwing highbrow books at me and Bud the whole time. Even Sharon was pushing me to take better charge of my life and grow up. I can fake the kid for a while. But really like the new me. Tomorrow I'm meeting Grey for Lunch down near Pike Market.

I shoot down another power suit tripped executive, flipping from poker; I'm up six hundred grands. I settle reading Memoirs of a Dutiful Daughter (1958) Simone de Beauvoir's autobiographical account of her early years, leading up to her coming-of-age when she leaves her family to attend classes at the Ecole Normale in Paris. Some serious parallel to my life. Although W. Somerset Maugham; Razor's Edge story of Larry Darrell, an American pilot traumatized by his experiences in World War I, who sets off in search of some transcendent meaning in his life is more truly me.

Rich girl gone to war, finding the meaning of living and herself thru the cauldron of strife and misery. That me. I sip my beer. Thinking deep thoughts about the world and my place in it. Times like this I miss Bud. The pervert was a pain, sexist, racist and above all else loyal and trustworthy. He would never fail to call me on my bullshit or comfort me with a shoulder to cry on. Between him and Grey: My ideal man is probably unattainable.

What the frigging hell, some asshole just grabbed my ass. I swing around the stool and see a tall dumb surf-dude leering at me. I deck the pervert. He looks up stunned.

"HAAA! HAAA! Elliot you go punked for me grabbing hotties ass!" Squeal an over muscled hairy thing creature looking like a reject for Duck Dynasty or Hillbilly housewives. I drop kick his balls and head out before the police get here.

I make the corner when I feel my arm grabbed. I turn into blond beach boy. Cross over his arms and wrench back in a classic Aikido Juji Nage. I lock his wrist, looking down at an Adonis; too bad he has the manners of drunk marine. I heel strike his jaw putting Mister Gorgeous out for the count. I walk away hailing a taxi.

Strangely, I dream the night about surfer dude sexing me up and down the perversions I like. I rub out several multiples by dawn. Sleepily I need some sleep, must meet Grey at 1400 for lunch.

1000 hrs

I watch the groundbreaking, sipping a caffeine heavy, five shot cappuccinos from Starbucks across the road. I prefer Cafe Allegro's espresso bar in the University District, but I was late getting out of bed, surf dude is on my mind. Why do I always fall for the losers? I need to forget him and concentrate on a job and at least a more permanent place to live than Motel 6.

I walk around letting the stiffness in my ass loosen. The bullet and shrapnel torn a jagged scar from Lilac Crest thru the Gluteus Medius across my once fine, crowd stopping booty Gluteus Maximus to nearly my shaved bleach backdoor. Torn the hell out me, cost me a career in green and the ability to wear a thong. I hate the Taliban.

I see Grey's woman, she's even finer in person. She has that spark of evil in her eyes, that TV seems to bleach out and hide. He can sure pick them. I move around a couple of politicians; I think Lt. Governor or Senator. I'm not sure. Sipping the last dregs of my coffee. I look up into Surf dude blue eyes. SHIT!

He raises his hands in the international sign of surrender. I smirk at him.

"Hi. I'm Elliott Grey. We got off to a bad start. One. I didn't grab your ass in the club. Two. I was stopping you to apologize for what happened. I realize I should have not grab you. I'm sorry, really sorry. Can we start again."

I want so bad to believe him, wait what did he say his name was? "Elliott?"

"Elliott Grey, this is my building site. Grey construction. The signs all around." He says confused. Shit Grey's girl's adopted brother. What next her bonkers kid sister. I hand him my empty cup and walk away. I glance back near the street curb. He stands lock in disbelieve; at least his manners are better.

Tuesday night: club in Dogtown Seattle.

I sip my beer reading 1962's Road to Huertgen: Forest in Hell by U.S. Army Lieutenant Paul Boesch. They showed us the movie When Trumpets Fade (1998) at the air mobile base. Dumb to show a war movie about questioning war. Most of the film takes place in the Huertgen Forest.

I can relate to some; Bud viewed the book as battle porn from his leg days (Infantry). Talked about Grey being the berserker in combat, moving, daring the fates to take his life. If was anything like the pilot, lord help anyone stupid enough to challenge him. I see my Beer being taken away; I look up.

The bartender puts two cold ones down. I feel a mass on my left. I look over into Surf Dude Elliott Grey smiling mug. I take a drag on my new beer, cool and refreshing. I dream in my mind taking the bottle to his head; but that would be a waste of good beer.

"Hi? Elliott Grey here. ME. What your name?" Elliott tries to put the awkward boy play. I turn to him, knock his beer over and turn back to my book. He leans over. I can feel his heat, the scent of his aftershave. The breath curing my hairs around my ear. Wetting my sex and rubbing my thighs together. I want him, so bad. "Pretty heavy for a girl like you?" He says.

I drive my elbow into his rock-hard abs, damm that hurts. I trip him, step my four-inch heels in his chest waking out the door. I'm almost to the corner, when he picks me up and twists me around facing him. His lips dive on me, like a hawk on a field mouse. Everything goes blur from that point. Bodies and sex and god damm more sex. The muscle-bound idiot is god damm good at this. I scream like I've never scream before. "ELLIOTT MORE! FASTER! HARDER BABE. TAKE ME TO HEAVEN!"

Elliott-pov

I wake cuddling my hot blond bad ass. She's everything and more I want. She is tough, and soft and all Woman. I cuddle deeper into her warm and love. LOVE? Where did that thought come in. I never see this as love, sex yea! But love never. I think hard on my emotions. Since that first meeting, she all I dream and think of. Usually with house, dog and kids several kids, all blond and green and her blue eyes. I slip out of bed, piss, and head to order some breakfast. I can't cook and I don't have a housekeeper like Anna yet. An I don't think miss hotties wants frozen Jimmy Dean sausage biscuits this morning. I get the coffee going; wondering if my girl is a tea drinker like Anna. If she's even half as good as Anna; She's a keeper.

The last drop plops; as blondie buck naked walks into my kitchen. Taking the mug, filling it, she leans back against the kitchen island. Drink coffee; damm my wood is hard and needy. She smiles, turning around showing me her butt, I move forward, caressing it, feeling the scars. I look down. "Babe what happened?"

She stands up, turning into me. No Damm it! I want you, badly. I cup her face. Kissing her brow. "I took some hits; my last mission in Afghanistan. I was a crew chief on a Blackhawk." She seems shaking and unsure; were did my vixen of thirty second ago go?

She moves to escape me. I stop her, holding her face. To mine. "If they matter? I'll go?"

"Babe, they matter only that you are brave and fearless. That you cared enough to willing go into danger. They enhance your beauty, marks that mean everything to me. I love you" I say heartfelt and unashamed. Turning my left arm to show the ragged burn down the back of the upper Bicep. "That's from rushing into a fire one night to save a grandmother and her infant granddaughter." She kisses it.

"My brave surfer-dude."

"It's Elliott, or babe, or even pudding. Yes, I surf but I'm not so gonzoed head case to be called Surfer-Dude" I lean back giving my best Keanu imitation. She grabs my manhood. I quickly regain my wood. She turns back over the counter. I plow her sex till we are a mess on the floor.

**"Ring! RING!"** The damm doorbell, breakfast is here. I grab my kilt near the door. I keep for just these instants. The pimple face college kid is gawking behind me. I know my bass ass babe is visible. I take the bag and slam the door. Turning I find the table set and miss bad ass waving that dangerous instrument in my face. She looks back over her shoulder.

It's nearly noon when we brunch at IHOPS. The delivery was cold and mush by the time it hit the plates. Looking over pancakes "what's your name?"

"Kate, Katherine Kavanagh. Of Kavanagh Media. Most friends call me BK"

"Cool Katie, Elliot Grey of Steele-Grey family. You saw my kid sister ground breaking her new building. So? What do you do for a living" I ask a little afraid its parties and useless life?

"Well I could if starving; work for my father as a reporter. But that's a bad taste in my mouth. I could get a job down at Boeing field wrenching on planes and Copters. But my old boss is thinking about starting a think tank on high number theory, he's a super math geek. I was looking forward to having an office manager gig. Why are you wanting me to work for you or your stuck-up princess sister at SEH."

I think before I let emotions override my common sense. **"ONE!** My kid Sister Anna is not a stuck-up princess. **Two!** You can do anything you want as long as it's not a useless life. Trust fund babe having everything and wanting more of the same is abhorrent to me and my family. No job! NO Trust fund money. **Three**! What is with the chip on your shoulder about everything?"

"Elliott, my family cut me off because I wanted a different major my sophomoric year. I don't get my trust fund till I'm thirty or married. Marriage would be a last resort; even with you. My parents have been playing at marriage before I was born. They cheat, lie, and live only for themselves. Way too much strife and misery. I joined the Army and learned I was more than the princess, more than my face and body. I could learn and do things that I knew as a teenager I couldn't do. I survived combat, more than hundred missions, seen my friends died. Seen the inhumanity, brutality of war. I've killed people men and women. I've held the dying listening to their pleas for GOD and mommy. Yea I have a chip on my shoulder. It's called decades of experience in a year. I will never be a useless person. A failure, because to many people have paid my way forward with their blood and lives'." She stands regal and hot.

Standing I move around the table, she stands. I step into her, into my arms. Making kisses express my honor and love for her. "My warrior princess!"

We sit a finish; she comes with me to the job site. I work for a bit while she takes charges of the office, scaring the roughnecks and making everyone more efficient. "Kate!" She looks at me. I sneer at her. "Your hired as my head office manager."

"What if I say no?" She sneers back.

"Well, I'm the guy and boss and work here is law, my girlfriend, if you say yes my fiancée. If no well i'll have to use my expertise to change your mind" lifting a eyebrow, making her giggle.

"Alright stud! I'm your girlfriend, Fiancée, and office manager till I find something better. In all three categories" She purrs shaking her ass and jiggling her girls. I shoot in my jeans right there and then. She notices my face, walking over seeing my mess. She flouts away outside. I can't stand up.  
She returns with a pair of khaki pants from the truck for tonight dinner at the adult's house.

I change, putting the soaked jeans in the truck.

She kisses me silly when I return. I can't wait to surprise her tonight meeting my parents and Anna's new boyfriend. Barney and Jason tell me he's a cool dude. I hope he is. Kate should get on with him, he's a vet too.

**Christian -pov.**

I wake my snoring maiden, it time to face the music, family, and business. Today we move into Escala. Begin our new life; together. I love to see her wake, stretch, and smile at me. Then beg five more minutes. I tickle her till we're merged as one in the shower. I love to feel her hands on my chest and back. Love her hot lips on me.

We have to go into work today. Then dinner at the in-laws tonight. O! The Joy!

note:REMF=Rear Area Mother F#$#$$kers= derogatory nickname for people around headquarters or far from the battle fronts. Usually associated with support personnel.


	3. Chapter 3 Early days, Lysol required

Mirror chp3 Early days, Lysol required

Note: all the food recipes listed can be googled, yes, they are real.

Note: Anna is the CEO, adopted by her cousin Carrick and family; Ray is still the stepfather. Christian was not adopted till he was 17. He was in the system till his IQ but him in Foster care. Still the same rage and touch issues. He just had to learn to deal with them. This flips the main characters roles. The bases of this stories plot.

**CG-pov**

The first day has gone pretty good so far. I helped optimize the mainframe, created a better encryption scheme, and beat Fred in computer chess.

We met the family for lunch at Anna's club downtown. But that lasted less than it took to peruse the menu. Grace lite up Anna over not telling her about me. We left to come back to the company. Or should I be honest with myself: I carried a yelling spitting cursing wildcat to the car. Either way we left. The adults are trying to reschedule tonight at Grey Manor.

Arriving at the office; Andrea was yelling at Grace over the phone as we stepped out of the elevator. Anna seemed to light up with friends backing her up. I must talk to Barney about pranking the girls some more; to get them back into the right mood. Maybe now is not the right time to spring the Star Wars Leia outfit on her.

Right before Anna's meeting with Legal over the latest merger, Barney and I pranked the girls with t-shirts off the company's PR department's machine. After the meeting; Anna chased me around the server room till I took her down and banged her brains out between the servers. I hope we didn't start the Cylons race with our show. Geek sex in the Server room, check off buck-list item.

As revenge for the "Computer Girls love Hard Drive INSERTION" t-shirts: she stole my underwear. I spend the rest of the day commando. She handed me before heading to Dinner at Grey Manor; a frilly pink pair of underwear. Barney and Andrea going down the elevator: Barney flashed his pink pair. We all arrive in the basement laughing like loon tunes. Taylor must think us insane. I miss these times from our idyllic summer camp days.

I let the miles to my execution bleed away in the embrace and lips of my girl. Carrick seems ok; It is Grace that will give me grieve. She has since the day she adopted Anna; been Mama Grizzly Bear about Anna's safety and health. Anna adores her and hates her; the definition of being in love with a person.

The driveway ends our oral exploration of our tonsils. Now the fun begins; come on Christian you've face armed enemies' countless times; this time I cannot kill them, more the pity. Although Anna did not say anything about bruises or contusions. Things are looking up suddenly.

"No, whatever-you're thinking: the answer is **NO! **best manners Grey." Anna burst my bubble, sealing it with a chaste kiss on my lips. But her impish smirk remains.

**Grey Manor on shore of Lake Washington, Bellevue Seattle WA.**

**Mia-pov**

I burst out the Front door onto the driveway and hug my cousin-sister Anna. I make sure to hold her so it causes no pain. I let all my worries and fear evaporate with her happy good mood and emotions. This is the person we have seldom seen. The uptight control freak is gone, in her place is the free spirit I have seen mostly on the Grace; Anna 30-foot Power Sailboat. She is been planning the Grace-II a 60ft Transocean Power Sailboat.

I release her, she turns to her guy. Taking his hand, which I knocked apart in my hug. She smiles that thousand-watt smile, love oozes from her. I bounce in happiness. "Christian, this is my little sister Mia." Anna introduces me, I step back and look up at the Guy; damm he' tall, causing all these problems of late. I have seen him somewhere. I flash to Anna's porn stash on her laptop. Lot of screen picks of GI Joe here in foreign place without his shirt.

"Your much better than Anna's porn pics of you. Your Christian, the asshole causing all these problems of late. I am Mia; the sister; You'd better behave or else! Why did you not just knock and introduce yourself, ask Anna on a regular date?"

"MIA!" Anna barks. I feel the parents behind me on the stoop.

"Well that didn't work out last time in Harvard. So, this time I decided not to put up with any of **My Girl's albatross fueled commitment bullshit. **Thus, Mia and company! I kidnapped her, ravaged her, and now plan on marrying her before the New Year. An no Anna; you don't get to say no anymore; about us." He speaks in the opening repartee of the Battle of Anna's family.

"Well, that when well Christian; I assume Taylor has the nearest medical facility on GPS. Mom Stop! I love him. I am marrying him. Please give him a chance? Give us a chance?" Anna pleas to Grace. I must break the mood; it's going south quickly.

"Everyone inside, **MY HORS D'OEUVRE** are getting cold." I push the parent inside while the lovebirds follow me.

"I've made Anna's favorite Crab Rangoon Creme Fraiche, Each Foil Wrapped Eggroll Wrapper Creation is a pleasure bomb of spice and sensations. A little Birdy told me Christian is partially to Corn Fritters with Creamy BBQ Bacon Cheese Dipping Sauce; Cheesy, Includes Chopped Bacon, Cream Cheese, Barbeque Sauce, Shredded Cheddar Cheese and Green Onions. Mom's favorite Beer Battered Fried Green Beans with Wasabi Ranch. Dad has his very staid boring Italian Crostini, toasted bread with Prosciutto San Daniele melted Fontina d'Aosta with a Roasted Peppers and Green Onion Dip on top. Ray's usually Slices of Cucumber are Topped with Korean Beef Strip Steak, Herbed Cream Cheese and A Spicy Asian Sauce. I made Elliott when he arrives his Fried Onion Blossom with Foster Beer Cheddar Cheese and Cream Cheese Dip. So? everyone should be happy. YOU ALL WILL BE HAPPY!" I finally take a breath as we enter the Great room.

Everyone grabs a plate and try's all the thing laid out. The mood's broken and everyone is more amendable to the conversations and not fighting. Mission one achieved. Good food makes good conversation possible. I sample each one, liking each one on its own merits. The misery of being a French trained Chief. I giggle.

"Thank Andrea for the fritters." Christian says.

"More like Barney."

"I'm surprised he didn't prank me with the Green Olives Hand Stuffed with Smoked Ghost Peppers and Bacon Wrapped Banana Peppers Stuffed with Cheddar, Cream Cheeses and Smoked Ghost Peppers." Christian says stuffing Anna appetizer in his big maul.

"That was Andrea's idea, I thought it too extreme and saved it for when you bug me."

"Now we have about thirty minutes till the Beef Shoulder Roast Staub is ready. Starter is a green salad with Pear vinaigrette. The sides are Potatoes French Dauphnois and Pomegranate Molasses Glazed Carrots. Desert is Apple Tart Normande with Homemade French Vanilla Bean Ice Cream. So, Christian? Anna? Why?" I ask having settled the room. My inner ego laughs as she back flips with a triple rotation to land fully Harley Quinn rigged for combat, she swings the baseball bat. Let the war begin.

"Well it's all my fault; I denied him and our love for years thinking I'm a jinx, Albatross. That everything I love gets hurt. By me, my issues, my blind ambition." Anna tried to always take the blame for everything and everyone.

"Anna, that Jinx bullshit is just that. You are not responsibly for our bad decision and stupidity. We make our own mess; you do not need to clean it up every time. Got it brat!" I say what everyone is thinking. Anna since she arrived here at nearly nine years old; I suspect with my therapist that she was like this before with her wasted mother. She's always been the adult, all ways too uptight, too perfectionist. Ray talks about her being this self-controlled freak adult persona from diapers. Cleaning, cooking, being the responsibly one. I weep inside for the loss little girl.

She should have been playing dolls and making mud pies; instead of picking up and caring for a wasted mother. I look hard at her; she looks so much younger than last week before the kidnapping. He's good for her.

"I know, but it's hard to give up my fears. That if I don't or am not needed; no one will want me around." Anna says quiet in her painful place voice. I start to say something. When Christian pulls her mouth to his and kiss the pain away. I have just seen a miracle; Anna self-loathing and irrational guilty are gone, just with a single kiss. He is the one.

I look around; all the adults are seeing the same thing. Christian is good for Anna. Her Soulmate as Barney and Andrea told me, is true. This guy is perfect for my older sister. I want to snoopy dance, but must be mannered. Oh, hell with that. I jump up and dance my happy snoopy dance "**Yes! Anna and Christian ****sitting in a tree, first come love, sex than marriage k-i-s-s-i-n-g****!"**

"**MIA!" **mom yells. I sit down chastened, smirked at by the happy couple.

"Told you bonkers kid sister, now only muscled beach playboy needs to arrive." Christian laughs. Mom starts to say something, when dad drags her into a kiss. Mom does not let anyone down degrade us. Although bonkers is a very nice thing said about me, compared to the other things said to my face and worse to my back.

"Hell, Grace he has your kids to a T" Ray laughs. Even Mom now see the describe humor of it.

"All we need is Elliott bring a date like last time" I laugh

"Last time?" Christian asks

"The Twin's; Double M bra sized Strippers and pornstars roommate's from Club Esclava. The two together had the IQ of hamster." Anna tells him.

"Anna, they were nice girls, but lowering the Hamster IQ that much, your insulting the Hamsters." Grace lets a dry hammer of a joke rock the place.

"**HEY! MY DATES AREN'T THAT BAD! **This is Kate, my Fiancée." Elliot walks in with a bombshell blonde on his arm. I stare at her; I have seen that face somewhere.

"BK? when did that happen?" Christian asks as we all look around confused

"last nights, Grey. Sorry Christian. Given that everyone here is named Grey." She speaks. She knows Christian; how and how will Anna take this? Ray gets up and walks to them.

"Hi, I'm Ray Steele, Anna Stepfather. This is Grace and Carrick Anna's adopted parents and cousins; this is Mia her sister. You are Kate?" Ray always the cut to the chase kind of guy.

"Kate Kavanagh, friends call me BK; formerly of the Kavanagh Media Kavanagh, formerly U.S. Army Aviation Staff Sergeant: A lastly: Blackhawk Crew Chief for loser Warrant-Four Christian 'The Darkness' Grey here. Now Elliott Grey's fiancée, semi-employed."

Anna hops up and hugs her. "BK! Chris has told me everything, except 'The Darkness'?"

"He got the name from 1996 movie; The Ghost and the Darkness. His first tour in Afghanistan had him paired with a crazy ex-recon Ranger Infantry Master Sergeant. They both when out at night, unauthorized, hunting Taliban; usually with just garrotes and knifes. They both got so good at it, the Taliban offered a hundred grand bounty on each. The Sergeant became the 'Ghost' and Christian 'the Darkness'" Kate says like it normal to have blood thirst nicknames. I look at Anna; she seems unaffected by this. She just cuddles back into Christian's arms. Like it is the most normal thing in the world to do.

"Rumors, just rumors" Christian says.

"Bud said, as did Torrance." Kate bites back.

"I had a lot of rage and hatred then." Christian says in a voice; I see causes Anna and Kate to shudder.

"That was TMI. Now if Elliott or Kate do not want the Hors D'oeuvre. Carrick lets chow down" Ray tactfully changes the subject. That has the Two kids rushing for the snacks, like starving college students. We eat and have more civil conversations expanded in the room.

Grace-pov

After the rough start and one of Mia perfect meals. I mellow in the great room, looking out at the far city lights and the occasional boat wandering by. Christian is on the floor, arm wrestling Elliot. Ray and Carrick play their usual chess game, drinking their two fingers of Ledaig Dusgadh 42-Year-Old Single Malt Scotch Whisky from Isle of Mull. Five grand a bottle; so smooth it is worth every drop. I drink one of Mia's Pomegranate smoothies with Pomegranate Schnapps, Pomegranate juice, apple cider and her homemade French vanilla ice cream. Lite and refreshing.

Mia, Anna, and Kate drinking their smoothies; circling, egging on the two bruisers on the floor, neither is giving an inch. It warms my heart to see them act their ages. Anna is laughing and being the girl, I knew she should be. Elliott has met his match in Kate. Everything is turning roses and wedding bells ring in my ears.

"Grace, relax my daughter. Anna and Elliott have found their soulmates. I remember a certain ponytailed bruiser bad boy daring us to say no to your betrothment. Now you dabber husband. We just need to find Mia a soulmate." Mom gets up and goes to Dad; laying on his lap. They go at it like teenagers alone. I may have to invoke 'Elliott's Public Sex in My House Rule' on my parents. God, I hope Carrick and I are like that till the end.

Mia comes over and flops with me on the sofa. I cuddle her to me. This is my happiest moment with the family. I worried the last few days for nothing. I watch the city lights across Lake Washington, twinkle like stars in the heavens.

"**OUCH! HEY NOT FAIR!" **screams from floor. As the two boys roll around like stuck tortoise hands jammed down their pants. The girls dance away to the kitchen laughing. What the hell just happened?

"Anna and Kate decided the two losers weren't going to give up or lose. They decided; the boys needed to pay attention to them. So! They slide an ice cube in each loser's underwear. A really big ice cube!" Mia laughs telling me. I watch as they finally recover the very melt cubes. Rolling up to their feet. Looking around lost. Till Carrick points to the Kitchen door. They chase out the room to chase their girls.

Must remember that trick when Cary gets too focused on a case and ignores me. I see Kate bolt upstairs while Anna races across the patio headed for the boat house. I think I can wave the Sex in my house rule for the evening. Hell! I am horny and need my own stress relieve.

Getting up, I walk to the guys playing chess. Cary has Ray down to four pieces trapped, checkmate in three moves, I think. I lean on my husband, sticking my tongue in his ear and knock his king over. "OH! You lost Cary. Ray? Mia? We will be back in half hour or so. Behave." I grab his shirt collar dragging him upstairs to bed and sex. He has that dopey smile like he is planning something kinky. I wet at the thoughts of possible delights.

Mia-pov

Ray disappears in the kitchen. Returning with a bowl of Tillamook Mudslide Ice Cream covered in chocolate syrup and shaved Amedei Porcelana chocolate from Tuscany. Chocolate suicide. He sits next to me. I see two spoons. We start our sugar induced coma. "OHMMMMMMMMMM!" That is good ice cream Sunday.

_ I can remember Anna coming to live with us. The shy, loathing girl who punched me for trying to hug her. She finally after two months got use to me holding her arms and hugging her, head to head. A start. The girl with hollow eyes, I can remember falling in the pool; She jumped in and dragged me to side. Did not hesitate or anything. This was a sister to have and keep._

_I remember giving her a stuffed teddy bear to help easy her nightmares. The horrors she endured and saw; leave me wanting revenge. Revenge for my sister, and her lost childhood. Once I discovered her need to do something. I started to have her help me dress, cook, plan outings.' Talked her into joining Girl scouts with me and sell cookies. That sent her business brain to the front. She sold more Boxes of crappy Girl scout cookies than the rest of the troop. Top seller nationally four years in a row._

_She talked the adults at ten to let her have a couple of grand for a penny stock account. The IRS and SEC audited us the next year when Anna's Penny Stock went to two million dollars. Thinking the adults where laundering money._

Anna has always had a head for business and the will power to carry it thru. I know she cares about world hunger, gave a quarter of a billion dollars last year, with no publicity. She talked about sponsoring some college research grants into Agriculture.

Her talent for finding destress company, fixing them or breaking them apart to sell. She tries to keep the number of unemployed to a minimum.

?_I flash to Anna in a leg cast; face scratched from falling down a slope during the bicycle crash at summer camp. I thought it was computer programing summer camp. She seemed driven and very sad. Always crying in her shower. Always hiding from someone. The stapled pages in her diary; now tell me why she was like that._

_Anna sitting on the patio under an umbrella while the rain poured; leg cast propped up in a chair. I brave the onslaught, sitting; waiting for Anna to speak is a losing position. "What's up?"_

_"nothing."_

_"Anna. I know your bummed about not finishing Summer camp. You obviously got out of the lab with that tan." I tease her, trying to get her out of the depression._

_Mom is very confused; she only had one nightmare in the two weeks she is been home. Hugs each of us, attentively avoiding her no-go areas. But these depressions seem deeper, more acute. Mom and Dad are worried she mite suicide._

_She looks at me. Quizzingly. Then takes her shirt off and throws it across the patio to the French doors. I am shocked, Anna is very body shy with her scars. I am stun when she stands and strips off her short and panties. Throwing them with the shirt. Sitting down, nude. It takes me a bit to get my head around this new sister._

_She stretches like a cat. It is then striking me, she has a perfect all body tan, not a line in sight. How? "Anna how get you get no lines?"_

_She just smirks at me, leans her head back and sings. The first time I have ever heard her sing. Mesmerized by the angelic voice. It takes a minute to realize the lyrics_

_"i've done wrong and_

_I want to_

_Suffer for my sins_

_I've come to you_

_'Cause I need_

_Guidance to be true_

_And I just don't know_

_Where I can begin_

_What I need is_

_A good defense_

_'Cause I'm feelin'_

_Like a criminal_

_And I need_

_To be redeemed_

_To the one_

_I've sinned against_

_Because Christian's all I ever knew of love" "Criminal" by Fiona Apple_

_She looks out over the lake. Tears wet her face. She looks lost and heart broken._

_"Oceans apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it Christian_

_You've got me going crazy_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how your heart breaks for me_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how Christian " … "Right Here Waiting for You" by Richard Marx_

_She stands; walks into the lake, Shit! She is doing it. I run to the door. "**HELP ANNA!"** I turn to run after her. I just get ankle deep. When Elliott crashes past me in dive. Dad runs out on the boat dock and leaps into the cold water. Anna is swimming for the far shore. Putting distance between us. I scream "**ANNA!"**_

_"**MIA"** mom shouts headed for the day sailor tied to the dock. We head out to the guys. Dad has Anna in a lifeguard rescue hold. Elliot is supporting them._

_We get them into the boat; the cast is gone, deteriorate in the water. She seems catatonic, almost willing the life from her body. I lean close to her ear. The name in the song. Haunts me, who was he? "Christian" I whisper._

_She looks up into the rain. "I love you" everyone thinks she is talking to them or me. Something happened at camp. Where did the tan come from, the nudism, the singing? We rush her to the hospital to recast the leg. And check her mental state. Returning I put the incident out of my mind till today._

I doubt it now; she was talking to Christian. The revelation from Anna's diary revealed how deep her love was. I hope my soulmate is out there for me.

"Mia?" Ray ask concerned. I look at him, realizing my heaping spoon of ice cream is melts all over my dress. Frozen just short of my lips.

"I remember when she ran naked into the lake."

"Why?" Ray ask even more concerned.

"I never told anyone that she was singing before she ran in. That she Added Christian name to both songs."

"What were the songs?" Ray ask lost in thought

"Criminal by Fiona Apple and Right Here Waiting for You by Richard Marx"

"Yea longing and guilty. She was playing them and other lost love songs that whole year. We should have seen it. But after the suicide attempt: We were so concentrating on her happiness over driven into academics. Think she was channeling her energy into that; not running from Christian. She now has him, hopefully the bad days are behind us." Ray thinks. Taking a spoon full and offering me it. I smack my lips taking the chocolate overloads. Cuddle into him. Letting the world turn sleepy and good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast Grey manor: Thursday.

The Adults are not up yet. I look at the clock, well they can IHOP. "Foods up!"

The couples wander in sipping coffee or tea. Anna wanted to help but I threw her ass out of my kitchen. Besides the

I peel the six potatoes; slice them very thinly about 1/4-inch-thick, slice the large onion thinly as well. Taking the big 20-inch cast iron skillet: Will need the space foe Elliott appetite. Four tablespoons of oil in oil over medium heat. I add the sliced onions, cooking until them soft, fragrant, and turning golden. Toss the potatoes with two tablespoons of oil, season with salt and pepper. Add them to the onions in the skillet. Cover, cooking the potatoes an onion over low heat until tender.

Whisk together the twelve eggs, half a cup of cream, salt, and pepper. Once the Potatoes and onions are tender. I pour the mixture over the potatoes and onions. Adding chopped parsley, cilantro, chopped ham, bacon, chorizo, crumbled leftover Fermín Salchichón Ibérico de Bellota and some of Dad's hidden Black Garlic powder over the eggs and potatoes. Cook the mixture over low heat 8 minutes. Any longer and the dish becomes ruined. The oven broiler has the top of the frittata brown and crispy.

Slicing into wedges, I make sure Elliott as the smallest. Just to tweak his nose. Sliding the English muffin dripping in butter and properly browned. We chow down, wait lounging over post breakfast coffee and tea.

"So Kate? How did you get the nickname BK?" I ask, stealing a bit of bacon from Elliott.

"It started in Basic training. The Drill sergeant was always yelling 'Bad Kate Kavanagh'. One day he shortens it to BKK: They at the end of basic everyone was calling me BK. It just stuck, and I kind a like it."

"Cool tale. Now Elliott's nickname in college was vacant boy, little improved from his high school moniker of one leg." I laugh watching Christian confused and Anna nearly falling out of her seat laughing

"One Leg?" Kate asks

"We'll all the girls and female teachers agreed that Elliott only useful and competent muscle was his middle leg. Which His prom date describe over the School PA system has_"

"Mia stop!" Elliott begs

"Do tell Mia, make if worth your while?" Kate bribes me.

"She said and I quote: 'Deformed rhino, meets testosterone fueled sex fiend' I personally think Elliott is more a midget, and pencil! HAAAA! HAAA!" I tease him

"Well; I would put my toy as more an elephant sized. With a serious sex drive to almost qualify as the general in command satyr" Kate turns Elliott bright red.

"Mia great breakfast; Send me the recipe. Come boyfriend, we have work to do before we play." Anna squeaky as Christian chase her out the door.

Elliott looks about, laughs over what? Picks up Kate and caveman out the door. She has this weird look like I am going to kill you Elliott Grey than bonk you into a new dimension of space and time. I head out to check on my project. A friend is rehabbing a food truck for me. Street food Ala French and Europe; something yet to hit the food truck scene in Portland or here.

Ray-pov

I watch the kids disappear. Elliott has a project coming up on a Victorian over on Bainbridge. Sarah should be back from San Francisco, Friday; She's carving a New  Logo in real time podcast over the internet. I have it recorded. I better head out; I have a certain VFW buddy to talk to in Tacoma. He would provide some first-hand information on Christian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

current headquarters building: 1300

Andrea-pov

I laugh as the sounds coming from Anna's office. The new place will have to have very deep sound proofed walls. Roz was laughing till Gwen showed up for a late lunch. Little Gwen turned a very red mahogany shade as Anna's perverted screams of 'ride'em Cowboy' exploded. I bet the staff heard that all the way to the lobby.

Later when they come out, we all clap and present them with a matching ball gags. Looking at the two kids. "Use them; there are impressionable adults here. to say nothing of virginal Roz." I watch Roz turn mahogany and run into her office. Laughter explodes from the closed door. I must send some cloths in, I guaranteed she pee laughing on the floor.

"shoo you two perverts, the meeting won't run themselves." I laugh as they head out. I'm liken my friends happy; just wishing they would confine the unadulterated sex fiends action to home. It makes it hard to deny Barney at work. He's already been up here munching on my pie in the file room.

I suspect before the week is out, I will be sanitizing the office. I've already caught them in the copy room, and the file room. What is next my desk. SHIT! I need to get several bottles of Lysol. I just know those two did IT. Did It on my desk. "**AAAWWWWGH H**"

"Just realized they did it on your desk. Well serves you right. I know you and geek boy soiled my sofa and desk and strongly suspecting my car downstairs." Roz walk out for the day. "**They have only been here two days!**!"

Taylor-pov

After the dinner at Grey house things are calming down. At least with family strife. The two are going at it so hard, I had to turn off the interior cameras, or open a porn streaming wing of Grey Media. They are racing to make up for all the lost years. It's had a positive effect on Gail, she Jumped my bones twice last night and already this morning demanded some relieve in the shower.

I understand she's still raw about losing her husband to a drunk driver while he was out jogging two years ago. I must buy her something to make her smile. I'll think on it. I watch the exterior screens at least I won't turn beet red.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" the phone goes off. It's Welch. "What do I owe your omnipotent ego for lowering yourself to call me?"

"Found three people on the summer camp list; you're not going to like it."

"Give it to me strait!"

"Elizabeth Morgan is working HR in newly acquired Seattle independent Publishing (SIP) with James Hyde as senior young fiction editor. Mike McConnell is number two in New York office accounting department. I've doing a deep background and putting all three under a microscope for any irregularities. Sarah Playne is now Mrs. Hollis; State Senator Jacobs Hollis newest trophy wife. The one who was blocking are expansion of the shipyard. Full report in yours's and Anna's email tomorrow. Bye!"  
with that he hangs up, still hasn't forgiven me for shooting him in the ass in the first gulf war. It was his own faults, moving from cover; the scratch barely qualified for a purple heart. Hell, he didn't even need stitches, the medic just put a Flintstones band aid on it. Asshole.

I need to bring some firepower in here on this. I know two names jump to mind. An asshole cowboy nearing the end of a babysitting gig in the Emirates and a Dapper Don Juan finishing a contract training pirate hunter in Malaysia. I'll sent them an email. They should be enough. Dinner will be ready soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Speed bumps in Eden

Chp 4 Speed bumps in Eden

Saturday:

Our first weekend as a couple; I'm contemplating shooting my boyfriend. Really thinking about it. Just sitting here on The Main Sports Field at Fort Lewis in a camp chair; surrounded by the other wives and girlfriends of the brain-dead jocks on the field. Gwen told me years ago guys playing sports is a mating ritual to showcase the best males, physically that is.

Chris leaps and flies for the goal line. The Frisbee is in the air. Watching my idiot boyfriend who just a month ago was in Rehab for battle wounds. He leaps outstretched; I hold my breathe.

**"Go! Go! Baby! YES!**" I jump up cheering my boyfriend. He just scored in Frisbee football. My hot stud pulls up his shirt to flexes his pecs. I blush. Sitting down I flip him a hand signal of my embarrassment and disgust.

"Laters, Baby. We still have a half to finish." He barks running by. Turning me even more red. I see several girls giving me sympathetic smirks. Near every guy on the field as turn their better half's red at some point in the game, and the first half isn't even over yet. This is a new experience for me. I kinda like it and kinda hate it. I understand Roz's laughter about me becoming a sports window or groupie.

Christian team is up four touchdowns, the local Rangers Officers Association are upset the Airborne Officers Association is kicking their ass. I need to not be upset. Chris is having a great time.

Last night invades my daydream; Christian tied me to the bed and ravaged me. Licking me up and down with ice and champagne, suede flogger. Waking me over and over again from massive multiples. I never would have thought kinky light bondage would turn me on. I screamed so loud, I bet Gail and Jason are getting noise canceling headphone. I blush at the memories. We were so sore this morning I didn't think we would make this game; but Chris promised and he tries really hard to keep promises. He promised he would marry me at summer camp; he never gave-up. Despite my rejection of him later.

An old guy sits on the grass next to me. I look at him, he grins; Creepy as hell. I stand and move my chair away from him. He gets up to follow me. Two very tall, heavy build Soldiers with strange over sleeves thing on; stop him. I look at the badge on the fake sleeves. Military police. Good.

Till he draws a gun; before he can get it out of his pants. The Police take him down. Good. What the hell! Someone grabbed me! An is carrying me away. I panic he's touching me! I start to screams when I'm tossed into the safest arms of the world; Chris hugs me tight. I look at the black guy who carried me over here. "Reynolds. Miss Steele. I will cover when Taylor can't. This is Sawyer your other CPO." He points to a heavy build cowboy watching the Military police cuff and drag the would-be assassin away.

I turn to claim my husband. He looks on the verge of insanity. "Chris, get back out there; you still have a half to lose. Yes. Go I'm fine. **NOW**!" I send him out to continue the game. Must not let the crazies ruin our bliss and his normalization. Must not let my screwed-up life damage us.

Sitting back in my camp chair; several other wife's and girlfriends float by to offer support. I feel better. Much better. I'm not Billionaire Anastasia 'Muirisc Elektra' Steele, I'm Chris Grey's girlfriend here. I watch the game with renewed interest.

The non-contact game continues with Rangers staging a late last quarter comeback to have Chris unleash a nearly length of the field pass for the winning touchdown. I rush and jump on my man. Letting the happiness surround us.

Later at the Officers club, Chris is still the stone man in public. Nearly a clone of non-verbose Ray. Who's laughing at the Ranger team coach about something that happened during the First Gulf War. Sarah is pulling him to me; looking beet red. I smirk; haven't seen Dad like that in a long time. "Well?"

"Hey, it's not my fault; you do the deed; expect to take the heat." Ray tries to get around Sarah and my disapproval.

"**Hey Ray!** Did you really out the Colonel for wanking into an Abrahams(tank), during the West thrust of the First Gulf?" Chris cheerful walks up.

"**DAD!" "RAY**!" We ladies scream had him.

**"HEY!** I'm not the Second Lieutenant who shot all over his West Point Roommate's Helmut, while he was wearing it. All I did was piss in Storming Norms Humvee for telling me LURP FIVE would not be sealing the West Highway because politic were more important than ending the war completely." Ray laughs, he's still burned about that; his team couldn't end the First Gulf War putting Saddam and crew up against a wall.

I start to dress him down. "**Ray!** What did I tell you about manners! Come along, you're going to apologize and then we are going home. YES! Home. Where you will be punished, for this! **YES**, you will be. Embarrassing us. I told you specifically not to repeat the VFW from last month. Your On-Yard duty for the week. And the couch." Sarah says. I can imagine Ray picking up dog and horse crap for the week. Serves him right. I wonder if I can get Grace to do the week after.

I turn to my man. Raise an eyebrow? "Chris?"

"Hey. I'm innocent. The only one who can out me, my co-conspirator BK. An she's not talking." Chris smirks at me.

"O' you'll confess to me. Little old me. Or no role-playing next month at Comic-Con."

"OK! I'll tell you at home. Come meet my old boss from the Delta (Company) Rakkasans." Chris leads me over to an older guy in a wheelchair. Chris explains he survived war: Only to be hit, by a drunk driver in Charlotte (NC).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday.

I watch the sun flirt and flit thru the windows, playing magical lines on Christian chest. Soft snores tell me how tucker out my man is. I rode him till twilight broke. I'm sated and bursting with energy. I get up and head into the kitchen to snack. I get the need to bake.

I start to gather the ingredients when Gail comes in and helps me. We gab and gossip till the guys roll in. I take the fresh biscuits and gravy to each guy as Gail slide Coffee to each. We sit and enjoy the sunny morning.

"We are scheduled to have dinner at Grey Manor. Elliot and BK are at some Music festival down near Portland. A Mia is in Quebec finishing a Cooking Symposium. So, we're it tonight." I tell him, hoping the coming battle doesn't get out of hand. The grand's have returned to the farm.

"It's Fine. I can take the Wicked Witch of Bellevue for a couple of hours, can you?" Chris sassy me back.

"Jason make sure you have two taser gun. One for me and one for Grace." I smirk at Chris.

"It would be more economically to just fit Grace and you with shock collars" Jason laughs back

I see Gail swatting his arm. "I can get yours's baby in red leather with sparkling crystals" Chris says bolting from the room. I shake and give chase. We're not scheduled to leave till sixteen hundred(4pm). Entering our bedroom, I find him buck naked on the bed looking nonchalant, flipping thru a book.

I enter, locking the door. Go to our closet and get the handcuff we used Thursday night. Really enjoyed that ravagement to some highbrow music; Thomas something or other. Now however; It's kinky time with Mistress Anna. He looks at me, raised eyebrow. Puts the book on the nightstand and fails spread eagle on the bed.

Once I have him secured, I go back to the closet getting the Peacock feather and suede flogger. I straddle his head, Queening him. I feel his tongue. I torment him with the feather. Then ride him cowgirl till I pass out. Cuddled in his arms, when did I release him? Screw it. I cuddle deeper till we must shower and leave to face Grace.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Taylor-pov

The duo's scheduled next week to go to New York. Should be enough time to double the sound insulation on the staff Quarters and triple on their bedroom. I snigger at Gail playing music non-stop in the quarters to drown out the kids. They're making up for the lost years.

The Crazy at the sport field; turned out to be a disgruntled employee from a company Anna took over two years ago. The guy is already cooling his heels in Federal lockup, for trying it on a Military base. Four other crazies have made attempt. The Kids public announcement of the engagement has sparked a feeding frenzy of crazies, and press. Roz has detail two lawyers full time to slap the tabloids and press into fair reporting. We can take the reasonable information getting out, but not thee lies and bullshit.

I watch the NOZ bulletin about the incident this morning. Laughing at how absurd the press is. Laughing it took them four attempts to label Anna among the other wives and girlfriends. Even then all they got, before the Provost kicked them off post, was Anna cheering on her man, and his team. I wish I had been there to see it in person.

My idiot ex-wife new boyfriend panic on Highway 5 and crashed into a guard rail. Sofia bounced against the front seats, because she wasn't in her child seat. Luck for them she only suffered a bruised nose and cheek. Violating our custody agreement; I'm having a lawyer look into getting me sole custody. They were on the way to His parent's place in Redding California. It's going to be hard as a single parent, on call 24hrs a day. I'm not sure how I can manage.

"BUZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" The internal phone line goes off. We're not scheduled to leave for another hour. I'm having Barney fix this no caller id inside the Penthouse. "hello"

"Jason, please come to our quarters, an issue has arisen." Gail tells me. Shit! What now. I get up and head to the staff quarters. I walk in and find cloths on the floor, Gail's clothes. I follow to her bedroom. I've been begging for another date; after I screwed up several days ago. She is very protective of Anna and Now Christian. They have quickly become her pseudo children.

The door is open, I cautiously enter. Gail is laying on the bed, naked. Rubbing her sex. I'm rock hard. "you're over dressed as usually." Gail smirks at me. Before my knee hit the bed, I'm naked. We go at like teenagers. I did think I could ever feel these things again after the ex-destroyed me.

Cuddled to her, I only have ten minutes before I shower, dress, and drive the duo to Grace's. "Why?"

"Well, you're the first since my husband died. The second man I feel deep conflicted things for. A since our engagement is in the paper tomorrow. I thought we should see if the sexual tension was lust or love."

"I think its love, because I've never felt like this with any woman, including my ex." I lick below her ear.

"Good, I'm Think a wedding next month, at my Sisters place outside of Portland." Gail turns to me, sucking my lower lip.

"Why the rush?" Confused and a little scared at what is happening.

"I heard you on the speaker phone to your lawyer; You'll never get custody as a CPO single parent. SO! If we marry, I can look after Sofia. My job is much more stable in terms of hours and travel."

Gail logic is inescapable. I look at my vixen. "For me?"

"For us. Anna made me realize that I can't hide or deny my feelings for you. I was crushed, when my husband died; I never thought anyone could invoke the deep loving Aura on me ever again. Then you tripped into my careful well-ordered life and here I am naked, well f K and wanting more; again, from our second night here. Now I want everything with you. More sex, more you." Gail whispers into my chest.

Tilting her head up, I kiss her like tomorrow never going to happen. "DEEE! ZEEE! DEEE! ZEEE! DEEE! ZEEE!" My watch alarm goes off. "I have to go."

"I know, hurry up and get back here. I have chocolate sauce on Old Lady for your dessert." She giggles

Getting up I smack her ass. "Super-Hot Vixen! Mature Goddesses! At the very least MILF. Never old lady, next time I hear you describe yourself like that I'm spanking you. Got it Fiancée?"

"Yes Sir! So? Dessert?" Gail laughs at me picking up my suit.

"I like my Chocolate sauce with whipped crème. That with your sweet juices." I lean down kiss her and run for the shower.

Xxxxx

Arriving at the elevator to a waiting couple, shit I don't do late. "Sorry, I got caught up in something, won't happen again." I say, trying to be stone.

"I was hopping something, anything, came up to prevent this trip over the lake to the Wicked Witch of Bellevue's castle" Chris says avoiding Anna punch. Kissing her into submission.

"Let's get this over with. And Taylor I'm happy for you and Gail. But everyone is going to know with that hick." Anna turns dragging Chris into the elevator. I will have to check, once no one can see me doing it. Anna pulling my chain.

Once in the car, I check the mirror. Shit Four hicks from the collar to my ear. My vixen has marked her territory. "Just to give you guys a heads up. Gail proposed and I accept." Stick that in you pipe and smoke its Romeo and Juliet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

Tonight, is going to the make or break, of Anna and my relationship. There is no one to separate us, or stop the mayhem. Dinner is set a lite chicken breast over fried rice with a nice homemade Hoisin sauce. Dessert are Italian stained-glass cookies with Mia left over French Vanilla Bean Ice Cream. At least Cary, will be well sated tonight.

Hopeful Anna and I won't ruin our sex time tonight; it's role-playing night and Cary put out my Cheerleader outfit. I day dream what will be tonight; dreaming wicked thoughts of the confluence of Cary's wicked tongue and devious fingers. Arching and squeezing my thighs in anticipation of the pleasures tonight after they leave. If I can behave. That pours cold water on my thoughts.

_The girl stands with butter knife, ready to fight me. I look into her blue eyes of pain and misery. Her small nine-year-old body is still healing from the abuse of that so-called children's ward in Vegas. I must make her stop these wild extreme mood swings. She will never heal if she can't control herself. _

_I sit on the ground and wait her out. She paces never taking her eyes from me. Never relaxing; Hours pass. With neither giving in. I'm at a loss what to do to move her on from this. I think and draw a blank._

_An apple rolls across the floor to her, I turn my head: Mom? I turn back to Anna sitting eating the apple, knife on the ground. I get on my knees and move to her. She scoots back taking the knife and the apple. Till the wall stops her. I simply sit again in front of her, knees almost touching. She cautiously puts the knife down and eats. I feel a hand on my shoulder, Mom hands me three tangerines. She nods to Anna. I start to hand them to her. Mom grips my shoulder stopping me. What? _

_"Peel them, show her how, help her eat them." She says walking away. I put them down and slowly show Anna how to peel them, soon helping her peal and eat them. "Would you like some more fruit?" She nods. We get up, she still has the knife, but it's in her pocket. Going to the kitchen I show and feed her several fruits. _

_"Full." She says. _

_"OK! Want to help me change the bed linen?" I ask, hoping to get her doing things she knows how to do, and showing her it's not punishment. "OK!" _

_We're finishing the guest room, when I flip one of the throw pillows at her. She throws it back. Soon we are having a pillow fight. Two lamps and a horrendous vase Mom made, in ceramic class years ago, are broken; thank god she gave up that after one semester. I fall on the bed, Anna head next to mine. I look into her smiling face, what a magical smile. The very blue of her eye's sparkles with glee. We stay like that for a while just staring at each other. _

_She gets up, kisses my forehead, and goes away. I lay there stunned by what just happens. Anna walks back in with the vacuum cleaner and starts cleaning up. After cleaning up, making the bed, we head down to swap the next linen loads in the washer dryer. _

_Walking into the kitchen; Cary is smirking at us. "Sit!" We get on the kitchen island seats. He gets a platter from the oven. Placing it before us; are Barbecues baby back ribs and steak cut fries. He puts a bib on me, then cautiously puts one on Anna. Placing tall ice teas in front of us. "I know I should punish you two for rough housing in the house; But two bedside lamps, is a small price to pay for getting rid of that vase. Dig in, before Elliott gets home from school." _

_We eat, Anna laughs at Cary's making faces at us. The first time she has laughs since we found her. The first time she has smiled. She is slowly healing after two months here.?_

I get up and walk out onto the patio, sitting in the chair, inviting the cold breeze to sooth me. How hard it was to get her to trust us. How every step forward was test of wills and patience. Till Mia ignited her business brain, with of all things Girls Scout cookies. After that is was simple to harness her energy and focus. A dream to see her shine and accelerate thru academics.' If only her nightmares had lessened.

_Watching her get on the bus to Summer camp with her carryon. Watching the bus leave. Watching the red soaked mascara running eyes on my face in the rental car mirror. Praying the whole time, she would be all right. Worrying each day till her email arrived. All ways bland and generalized. Now knowing she had met her soulmate; hiding him from us. _

_The pain wrecked flight to get her from camp, the hollowed eyes with the leg in a cast. I thought camp had re-traumatized her; only to know she self-harmed thru denying Christian. I wonder what would have happen; if they hadn't been attacked._

_I watch Sixteen-year-old Anna flirt about the great room, twirling in her perfect prom dress. Cary snapping picture of her and Elliott. Soon Elliott will leave for the Prom, picking up his date on the way. I watch my Anna smiling painting runes on the great room's windows. "RING!" The doorbell, he is here._

_I watch a young dapper Army uniformed Christian walk in, shake Cary's hand. Peck on the cheek for me. Smirking at Mia. And then taking Anna in his arms, dancing her around the room. Young love. But I can see the deeper currents working thru. They plan on marrying right after she graduates Harvard, on her nineteen birthdays. _

_Cary drives them to the Prom, I wonder if she will give him her v-card, like so many do on Prom night. I wake to find them clothed and cuddled on the couch. Sipping hot cider. They don't need sex to cement the relationship. Sex is just the cherry on top. I watch them, feeling everything will be alright.?_

Nice fantasy, Anna didn't go to the Prom. She became more distance every day, more self-loathing and fixated on her company. Making the world bend to her will and determination. Till she conquered all; How my pain increased with her refusal to accept our love. Are devotion to her. I know I made big mistakes and made little thing explode into thermonuclear melt downs.

Till last Sunday morning, with that call. **"what do you mean she's gone, frigging disappeared from her bedroom on the top floor of the most secure building in the western hemisphere. Find her, now!"** Cary explodes. All my failures and mistakes explode in my own self-loathing. How i failed to keep her safe.

Then Christian arrived; Anna lite up like a nova. Suddenly everything wasn't spreadsheets and conquest. Everything was us, our love, our life: anna the healed had only need her soulmate to complete her. I open the small locket on my neck, showing Cary. My soulmate. And my three kids. How far we have come; how far we still have to go.

Lite breaths, small licks, excite me, as Cary licks my neck, ear, bridge of my nose. Tilting my head back he claims my lips. Making me hungry for him. I stand intending to drag him upstairs to our room. He's having none of that. He bends me over the patio table. Rips my panties, i watch them floats away in the wind; as he rams into me. Rough and powerful. Making me scream in ecstasy. It been a while since he took me outside, publicly. I'm sure the fisherman on the lake enjoyed the show.

Feeling his essence run down my leg; I kneel and suck him clean, then hard. Rising he lays my back on the table: an evil glint in his eyes tell me: he fingers me, getting me wet, then using that to lube my ass. "oooommmmmm" I moan, as he plows my back door. Fingers my clit and takes me like the woman I know I am. I pass out from the pleasures. Waking in the soaking tub of our room. Bubbles and soothing salts relax me.

Looking up, he's dressed again in casual clothes. "the kids are due in half an hour. Behave an i will call in sick tomorrow. Make the head cheerleader stay after school to be tutored by supper nerd?"

"I'll try, I've been very bad super nerd, I just can't fail; I'd loss my spot on the team." I lick my lips. "join me?"

"sorry, later baby. I have to get some emails done before fireworks." Cary dances away from my splash.

I relax, shower and dress, hitting the last step into the hallway, as anna and Christian walk in the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey manor Sunday afternoon:

Grace-pov

I watch the lake, if I watch the driveway, I will stress myself over the coming meeting; letting all my fears and pain overwhelm my common sense and future damage the relation with my daughter Anna. I watch the lights sparkle into being from the far shore. Letting the soothing action of the waves on the dock piles dream me to better days.

_I watch as Cary flies across the dock; diving into the cold water to catch Anna suicide attempt. I run to get the day sailor going, Anna is already fifty yards from shore, power swimming; Elliott is slowly gaining. Cary running the dock has cut half the distance; his practiced sprint swim stroke is catching up fast than Elliot._

_"Mia!" I scream to my youngest knee deep in the water. She follows me out to the sail boat. We head out, I look up, see Cary has Anna. Elliott is just catching up to them. We motor out, picking them up. Her cast is mostly gone. We'll need to go to the hospital to recast. Anna is glass eyed, catatonic, willing the life from her body. Mia lean close to her ear. Whispers something, I don't catch._

_Anna looks up at us. "I love you" she is wanting back; I need to shower more love on her; I should never have sent her to that summer camp. Something happened at camp._

_I notice she as lineless tan; how did that happen; she must have got that camp; how? We bounce on the dock; everything blurs rushing her to the hospital to recast the leg. And recheck her mental state; the camp and tan forgotten in the rush._

_Day before leaving for Harvard: I watch Anna write in her diary, mom gave her to help he express her thoughts. She flips to several pages stapled together; I see a tear run down her cheek; why? Why are those pages stapled? She sees me noticing; closing the diary and walking out of the room. She refuses to speak about the pages, when I asked. No answer at all._

_Seattle Washington, USA. 10:00 am, sunny breeze October Saturday. 70degree F. Wind negligible from the south-east. Construction job site. Ceremonial event. The crowd cheer as Roz dumps the last shovel of dirt in the ground breaking for construction of Anna's new office building. We smile at anna, Roz and Elliott as reporter fire questions at them. To take my mind off the bruise on Elliott jaw: he refused to say what happened. Or the kinesiology tape shoulder Mia put on this morning. I turn to watch the crowd; off to one side is an intense copper haired man; watch the event. Something about the scar on his face makes me think pirate. He turns talks to a bombshell blonde and then leaves._

_Anna smiles that I'm insane going to kill you; shit she's mad at us; why? I see mom calm her as we walk up. She's having a hard time forgiving us for trying to give common sense advice during her companies' start. She took every thought or suggestion as an attack on her business ability. It didn't help me going overboard several times. Only Anna can make me go over the line between mama grizzly and irrational berserker grizzly. I must make a more effort to calm the waters. Must make her accept the housekeeper and new head CPO. ?_

How a week makes things so different. Week before last; was all about stopping anna slide into depression and suicide. Getting her support in her prison cell in the cloud's penthouse. Then Christian kidnapped her and now she talking wedding with Mia and Gwen; not me. I hurt over her cutting me out.

Watching Christian chases, her across the patio Wednesday night; made me realize she's a woman; not a little girl anymore: was she ever really a naïve little girl? I think, forced to be the adult; way to soon, lost the childhood most take for granted. I tried to give her, she never accepted it. Never trusted us enough to open up to us; me!

Those pictures in the diary and Andrea's tablet showed her like I've never seen her; healed and happy. All it took was Christian. I need to calm my mind on him; he's perfect for her. He's not in competition with her, they are genuine partners in life.

I feel her arms around me, hugging me. He soft breath on my neck. I turn into her and hug her, letting the tears flow; I look down into blue orbs crying with me. All the wasted days in strife and pain; war between us. Is gone in the release of our emotions and past. "from this day we will start anew. Ok?'

"yes, mommy. Start anew." Anna calls me mom for the first time. I hug her tighter, savoring the moment and letting the world fall away from us, in the great room watching the lake fall into night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cary-pov

I hand Christian a tumbler of single malt. We watch the women at the window. watching Anna cry for only the second time. I flash on holding her in the rescues position when she tried to drown herself before Elliott arrived, mumbling sorry over and over again. I thought she was talking to me, now I suspect she was talking to Christian.

I watch the girls hug and rebuild the trust and relationship they both damaged these past years. I turn a look at the man who changed our life. He looks at them with unbridled love and commitment. This is a guy who refuse to give up my daughter. Who dared the fates to break them apart? I let the light fade; Dinner's ruined. I pull out my phone and text a order for babyback ribs and steak fries, with green salad and coleslaw. Hopefully will be here by the time mother and daughter are gone with this cry.

Christian pours another finger in the tumbler. "Hopefully peace will reign on us."

"Dream on Kid. You're in the Grey family now. With women who put Boudica to shame."

"Yea, it's a wild ride; this family of yours"

"Ours's. Christian our family. I ordered ribs and fries."

"Cool; should we?" he nods to the girls

"I good time: They have a lot time to make up. We have all night."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note: muirisc a legendary but possibly historical woman who ruled over a territory called mag muirisce (later the barony of murrisk) in what is now county mayo. She placed her stronghold near clew bay in the shadow of cruachan aigli (conical mountain), now known as croagh patrick.[2] she was known as a sea captain and a warrior who "ruled o'er hardy sailors and great men" and was famed as much for being "daring" and "bold" as she was for her beauty and "snowy hands."

Elektra is fictional character appearing in American comic books

Boudica was a queen of the Brythonic Celtic Iceni people of Britain who led a major uprising of the tribes against the occupying forces of the Roman Empire.


	5. Chapter 5 wobbles in life

Chp05 wobbles in life

The wedding in one week: Monday: a-pov

I walk along the beach at La Push, dawn is chasing night out to sea. I walk alone; Christian's in the dog house. Did he really think he could pull the wool over my eyes? I fume at his ego driven testosterone: had to goad Hyde into attacking him. Jason barely stopped him from killing the scum. Picking up a rock I skip it into the breaking surf.

_? Sawyer slams the car to a stop on 8__th__ street. Running out of the car before the skidding stops: Rushing into __East Freeway Park Green Belt__. Racing up to the small grass area near the entrance; I tackle Chris before he kills Hyde. We roll; he rolls me away from him, __Kip-Up__ to his feet. He turns to finish Hyde. __**"JASON!"**_

_Jason Taser Chris; shit he pulls the taser probes, and head back to fight. Jason is reloading the Taser. __**"Bang!"**__ A puff of smoke from Sawyer. I see Chris bend over and fall to his knees. Standing I see Sawyer has some kind of gun, he reloads. __**"Sawyer!"**__ I run to stop him from shooting my husband. _

_Park's stops me, "It's a __40mm Tactical Single Bean Bag Gun. __Calm down!" I watch Jason standing over Christian, trying to rise. Shaking out of Parks grasp; Stepping up to them, I take the Taser from Jason and put the probes on Chris's neck and fire the thing. Chris flops on the ground. "I told you NO! You couldn't do this!" _

"_HAAAA. Little C ##T. I'm suing your asses for millions!" _

"_Really Hyde; I wasn't aware convicted rapist, pedophiles and kiddy porn dealer had that kind of credibility. Plus, the Video camera on the corner of SIP showed you clearly attack Christian back. Beside?" _

_I step to Chris and kick his pride. Hard, I will regret it later. "If I'm willing to do this to the man I love and married. Well! think what I'm going to do on your evil ass. Money buys a lot of pain inside prison. Take him away." I look at Chris curled in a ball. I want to cuddle him, heal him; but my madness is up. I swipe a glancing kick to his leg. Walking away I faint? _?

I woke in Escala, in my bed. With Christian cuddling me. I look into his sleeping face. I lean over and kiss him. "Sorry baby. I'm so sorry; I lost my temper. Forgive me?" Chris whispers to me. Feeling the cold pack on his groin. I kiss his lips. "your still in the dog house"

Getting up I wander to the security room, Jason is waiting "Did you Taser me?"

"Yes."

"OK." Turning away.

"MRS GREY?"

"You're not fired, both Chris and I lost it. Have Sawyer meet me in the garage. I need air." Walking back in to the bedroom, getting my pullover sweater and green surplus Army field jacket. Mia embroidered a large winged Gamayun, a mythical siren of wisdom and knowledge; The classic female know it all. Mia depicted the bird with wings outstretched, the woman head with brown hair and deep blue eyes. Embroidered under the Gamayun 'scientia, consilio, visum est quicquam tam vanum sine caritate, familiae' Mia loves to tweak my nose.

"Sawyer drive west till we run-out of pavement." I tell him, curling in the back seat; letting the self-loathing explode, depression at my loss of temper and how I damaged my husband, soulmate. For what? Hyde? I wallow in the pain.

The car stops, I look out. The ocean breakers are throwing spray into the air. Darkness still holds the land. I exist the car; La Push beach. Great a werewolf or a vampire or both should swoop down to end me any second. I was out here years ago on a vampire tour with Grace and Mia.

"Sawyer, stay with the car." I demand and head down the dark gravel beach. Wandering without thought or directions. Letting the winds steer my course. Letting the waves crashing clear my mind, heal my broken heart. Picking up a rock I skip it into the breaking surf.

"If you stop rolling your wrist, you'll get more hops" Chris say behind me. I turn to him, so close the heat of his being; warms my body, mind, and soul. He embraces me, making me feel his love.

"Yesterday was a mistake for both of us. We let the demons out and hurt the other. I forgive you; you forgive me. Let's restart, clean slate?" He forgives me, I lean forward and taking his lips: making the sun pale in comparison to our love.

He leads me back the cars. We head up the coast to a diner for breakfast. Meandering the day back to Seattle. Just wandering the roads home. Whispers and secret touch's sooth are strife and mead our relationship.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

C-pov

I watch the love of my life; my soulmate wanders the gravel beach; lost in thoughts I know she needs to solve or crash. They I will pick her up; help her, help me. Return to our love. I will pick her up. I flash back two weeks.

_Standing in the judge's office, having him read the words that bond us forever. We sneaked away to do this to solve the business and family issues that bubbled up. The public ceremony is in at the end of the month. Anna's dream wedding or at least how the Families think it should be. I would prefer to go with the low-key Civil ceremony, but families won't hear it._

Then two days ago: Reading the email between Hyde and his two accomplices blew my temper. Planning a kidnapping, ransom and rape of Anna sent me over the edge of my sanity. I remember goading the little shit into attacking me. Then dismantled him till Anna stopped me. Then my rage, my losing control sent Anna's temper and control out the window.

I watch my lady; I watch my world teeter on the edge of a razor. I have to heal us. I walk out to her and take her in my arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday: Steele house.

"Chris? A Mr. Miller is on the phone." Andrea tells me.

"Tommy?"

"I need you. Here outside Lawton. Now. I don't have much time." Tommy says hanging up.

I dial the field (Boeing Field). "Lewis get my bird up and fueled I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Walking out the door; I head for the elevator. Everything's ignored. I'll call Anna from the car. She's in a mergers meeting closing a two-billion-dollar deal with a Telecommunication Satellite Company. Tommy needs me, he hasn't called me since we parted; but I owe him so much. We didn't part on good terms; His argument I give up on Anna damaged our relationship for six years. That is forgotten as he needs me. _I flash back to a lonely valley in Kandahar Province, Tommy dragging my ass back to the vehicles Bullet in thru my thigh. Shooting at the retreating enemy. They counted nine dead terrorists in the gully; All from me and Tommy. Blood trails found six more wounded terrorist. If Tommy hadn't dragged me back, I would have cutoff and overrun, getting too far forward._

Arriving, I find the Embraer Lineage 1000E on the ready line; not my twin engine Piaggio Avanti. I start to ask, when a black Audi screams to a rubber laying stop. Anna hops out, looking hot. Walking up to me, I wonder if my balls can survive this?

"Christian? Who is Miller?" Anna asks in that threating voice.

"BK told you about my mentor Master Sergeant Thomas Miller, the Ghost."

"What's going on?"

"He asked me to come right now, I am. I'll be back in a day or two."

"No. We'll be back in a day or two. Shall we" Anna points to the plane. I turn shaking my head. Anna grabs my ass going up the ladder. I look back and elfish smiling pixie holding my heart. She is dropping everything to support me.

Four hours later:

We land outside Fort Sill on the Oklahoma plains; Lawton is a typical Military town. Jason has cars waiting; We head into the boondocks as I tell Anna about Tommy. Heading east on Highway Seven to south on Highway 81 to a house on the border between towns Duncan and Meridian

The mobile home has seen better days, decades ago. The surrounding chain fence overgrown with weeds. Blue tarps held by tires; cinderblocks hold the rain at bay. Part of one end is slowly merging roof with the ground. Giving the impression the ground is eating the House. A little girl sits on the rotting steps before the open door's dark interior. Small, brown hair, dirty and numbed already to life's existence. I wonder who she is? It breaks my heart.

We exit the Car. Walking thru the broken gate. The little girl looks at us without seeing us. She's dirty, thin, bruised. How could Tommy do this to her or let her be like this? Anna stays outside. I walk inside, the smell trigger memories of war; the putrid stench of death. Tommy lays on a rotting couch. "Tommy?"

"Christian, I knew you would come. The case has the papers for my great granddaughter. I have no one left. I need you to take her. I won't let her go into the SYSTEM." Whisper my old friend. Just bones and skin, sheet white and oozing sores.

"Tommy? I'll get you to a hospital. Get you better." I beg. Kneeling next to his head.

"Christian boy. I have hours to live, terminal liver cancer. There is no tomorrow for me. I need you to save my girl here. Her parents, my druggy granddaughter and boyfriend OD last week. I had My buddy Judge Wilson in Duncan; do the papers so you can adopt her; all you need is go to him and sign. Please Christian?" Tommy begs me. I cry at the loss of my friend and mentor. We bonded in war as two guys who aged out of the SYSTEM. Found purpose in the Army. Had the rage and anger needing release. Anna made me see, I could be loved; and love someone. Isaac's taught me to be a man. Tommy taught me to be a better man. My two-mentor showed me how to attain my soulmate. Now both are gone. I will weep later. I have to be strong and deal with the problem, the girl.

I turn and walk out. Anna is looking at the little girl, she at Anna. Stepping on to the grass. "HI?"

"Hi?"

"I'm Christian."

"You're my new daddy. She's my new Mommy. Grandpa-pa said so; showed me a picture from the paper. He doesn't want me to see him die. I saw my evil mother and father die last week in the car." She says devoid of emotions. Like she's reciting a practiced speech. Obviously, a bright girl; She just need love and time to feel again.

"How old are you?"

She holds a hand up with four fingers. "Christian?"

I look up to Jason holding the old suitcase. "Miller is dead"

I look at the girl, she is numb; too much death. I pick her up. Taking her to the car. Anna hugs us. As we head to find the judge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duncan Oklahoma in our rearview mirror, we head to the plane. My wife and our new daughter. Tommy arrange a private adoption with me and Anna. We need to get home, before anyone can take my girl from me. Theodora Tommy Steele-Grey is sleeping fitful in my arms; mumbles drag me back to my hell at age four. Her birth parents are glad they OD'ed, because I would kill them and bury them out in some field. Never to be found.

We launch minutes after boarding. Anna had Sawyer photo the papers to her Dad. Carrick will solve any problems. Once in the air Anna takes Teddy, as she likes to be called, to the shower. The large window frights the little girl.

Anna strips and gets in with the little girl. Helping her wash the grime away. She seems to come to life as Anna bonds with her. The scars and welts haunt me, enrage me. I calm the demons and make my new daughter feel only love. Dressing her in my spare tee shirt. She sleeps dreamless in our arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wonder riding up the elevator how Sophie will react to Teddy. She just came last week to live with Jason and Gail. How will the two girls react and interact. They are close in age, although Sophie is five months older. The numbers on the elevator wall show seconds to finding out. Please God let life not throw us curve ball all the time.

I carry the little girl out of our elevator. Sophie stands in the entry, holding a Paddington Teddy Bear. She smiles. I feel Teddy shift. Putting her down the two girls approach each other. About the same height. The blond girl with bright green eyes smiles at the brown hair girl with soulful blue eyes. As the dirty and grime left in the shower. She could easily be mistake for Anna's biological child.

Anna kneels next to the girls: Talking quietly to them.

"Here? We got this for you. So, you won't be alone. He's a teddy like you." Sophie smiles. I see Gail in the background watching them.

"I'm Teddy, this is my new mommy Anna, He's my new dad. Who are you?" Teddy asks.

"I'm Sophie Taylor. That's my Dad. (pointing at Jason beside me: Gail kneel next to the little girls facing Anna) This is my new mommy Gail" Sophie says

"Our you hungry?" Gail speaks softly. Teddy nods as does Sophie.

"Good, come I have Mac and Cheese with seared Jamon Iberico de Bellota crumble on top." The Women take the little girls to the kitchen.

"Mommy what's Jam bo I bear dee bell?" Teddy ask trying to say the words correctly. I smile she is a smart little girl.

"It's a type of ham. You know what ham is?" Anna asks. Teddy nods. Lifting her onto a booster seat. Jason lifts Sophie to her's. Teddy attacks the food, like starving wolves. Anna and Gail help her slow down. She inhaled two McD'S (McDonald's) cheeseburgers leaving Duncan before we could slow her down to chew. She is so thin, I hurt. I hug Anna. Who turns me and sits me down? A large bowl of mac and cheese slide in front of me. I eat. Making faces that have the little girls in stitches, hearing them laugh is a good sign Teddy is on the road to healing.

Later we sleep, I hold the two most important women in my life. My precious soulmate and our new daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

I wake to Cary having coffee dressed in casual clothes; unusually for a Thursday. "HI?" I ask entering the kitchen, he puts his coffee down and takes me in his arms. I think he wants to get frisky. I start to purr. His soulful brown eyes speak of something he must tell me. That he fears will upset me.

"Cary? Please just tell me?"

"I was going to tell you last night, but you were asleep by the time I got home. And you need your sleep. Anna and Christian flew out yesterday to Oklahoma."

"Yes, Gail mentioned that when I called about wedding decisions."

"Remember Kate talking about Christian mentor 'The Ghost.' (I nod) He called begging Christian to come to him. Christian did and Anna went with him. Christian's mentor died yesterday evening."

"OH's? I'm sorry to hear that. Now stop beating around the bush. What is wrong?"

"You know how you said it would be alright to wait a couple of years to have kids. Well as of last night, you are grandmother to a four-year-old girl named Theodora Tommy Steele-Grey. She likes to be called Teddy. I'm sure your dad will be ecstatic over that."

"How?"

"Christian's mentor named Miller; dying of liver cancer had Christian adopt his great granddaughter. Her parents Overdosed two weeks ago in Norman Oklahoma. They were homeless living in a car; the shot up and OD right in front of the little girl, she was there all night with the corpses. Much like Christian was with his birth mother."

"Where are they now? We must go to them, help them." Grace answers like I knew she would.

"They're all at Escala; Anna says we can come over tonight for dinner. They are staying home today to help Teddy get use to her new home"

"Ok. I have procedures till four. Six o'clock should be a good time. I'll text Anna and Gail. I wonder how Sophie is taking this?"

"According to Gail, the two girls are already thick as thieves. Gail and Sophie went out as soon as Jason told her and got Teddy one of those Paddington Teddy Bears. She waited up to give the bear to Teddy. So, that's one problem down. Next is Mia and Elliott. I arranged to take them to lunch and explain what has happened."

"I think they will be over the moon at having a niece to spoil. Don't you?" Grace asks suddenly wondering what my fears are.

"I think they will love the girl. Anna and I don't want them overloading the girl, she is too fragile, like Anna when she came here to live. They need to be calmer. We cannot afford to make the same mistakes we made with Anna."

"I know. We will take one day at time. OK?" Grace says kissing me.

"Well that said. You don't go to work for two hours; I'm taking a family day. So, Mrs. Grey; you're overdressed and in the wrong room. What do you have to say?" I tease her, watching the blush and heat of foreplay excite her.

"Yes, Mr. Grey! I'm a bad girl in need of instruction. You'll have to catch me." She pushes away and runs upstairs I give chase.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mia-pov

I eavesdrop on the adults. **I HAVE A NIECE.** I run getting dressed, rushing to Anna's. I calm myself in the elevator. Deep breaths, don't screw this up airhead. I say to my reflection in the metal walls.

The door opens to hottie Luke. I wet under his gaze; but he doesn't see me. To him I'm just a kid. I walk around him, ignoring his prattle. Walking in to the great room, seeing Christian and Anna with a small girl. She looks up, OMG she looks just like Anna, hair, eyes, face: I stutter a step. I walk over, flop down and smile. Taking a deep breath, I calmly and lightly say "I'm your Aunt Mia, your mother's sister. We are going to have so much fun. I love you"

The little girl smiles at me. "YOU'RE THE BONKERS AUNT, DADDY TOLD ME ABOUT?"

"Yepa. Bonkers. But I'm more fun than Christian or Elliott. Aren't I Anna?"

"No. I'm the fun one, Christian is the adventuress one. Elliott is the clown and You are the one to get Teddy in trouble, that I have to bail you both out of." Anna laughs at me.

"Mommy! What's bail? And how do I get out of it?" Teddy asks. My she is a bright girl

Note 1. Gamayun is a prophetic bird of Slavic folklore. It is a symbol of wisdom and knowledge and lives on an island in the mythical east, close to paradise. She is said to spread divine messages and prophecies, as she knows everything of all creation, gods, heroes, and man. Like the Sirin and the Alkonost, other creatures likewise deriving ultimately from the Greek myths and siren mythology, the Gamayun is normally depicted as a large bird with a woman's head

Note2. Scientia, consilio, visum est quicquam tam vanum sine caritate, familiae: knowledge, determination, vision, is meaningless without love, family


	6. Chapter 6 eloping revows

Chp06 eloping revows

A-pov

I watch the sky folding into the distant horizon as the sun escapes our chase. As our jet is headed east into the Asia continent. The shipyard deal is finalized; we sign the papers, listen to the bullshit politicians and bureaucrats, and get our asses kisses by my newest employees.

Then we are escaping afterwards to a secluded Wadigi Island part of the Mamanuca Islands. Just 10 minutes by helicopter from Nadi International Airport.

I didn't tell Christian I rented it for the month. With strict instructions: no family, minimum business and maximum pleasure in the luxury accommodation, gourmet dining, pristine beaches, and absolute privacy.

We dropped the fancy wedding when Grace, Gwen, Roz, Andrea, Kate, and Grandma T had a knock down drag out pier-six brawl at the bakery over what flavor and how big the wedding cake would be. I can't believe how much these ladies are living vicarious thru my wedding.

_Seattle Fairmont hotel meeting room 2 (three weeks ago)_

_Gail and Andre have the eight best wedding cake bakers in Washington state in a sample competition for making my wedding cake. Each lady has brought two bakers with five selections each. I stare at them with awe and horror. It's a frigging wedding cake, not the moon landing._

_I walk thru the tables and pick the chocolate crumb mousse cake. Didn't sample anyone's' creations. I just want out of here. I headed to the door. Fat chance; the six matrons surround me arguing and shouting: Then pushing and shoving. I dropped and crawled out as the explode riot ignites._

_Three hours later I'm contemplating Fratricide, in the hold cell of the main police headquarters of Seattle. I stare at my shirking family across the hallway. They won't let me be in the same room as my family. Some justification about me doing harm to my love one. Like that not going to happen._

_"GROWLLL!"_

_"Steele! Calm down or I will taser you" scream the guard; again. I stick my tongue out at him. At least Teddy was in school and not there to witness her grandmother and other losing it over who get to be right about the wedding cake. It's just revows with the trimmings 'FOR PETER SAKE'._

_"ANNA!" I jump up and rush to the door. Chris is smirking at me._

_"I always envisioned this scene, just me on the other side of the bars" Christian laughs at me. I have to look down before he sees my smirk. I always envisioned that happening the same. Never me on the inside looking out. I look up into my world._

_"your sprung, we have a flight to New York. The judge is holding the adults for the riot. Since the bakers confirmed your story about trying to escape before the Great Grey Cake Riot of Seattle started." He smiles at me; turning to the rest of the ladies "Really a childish food fight? At your ages. Shame Ladies! Shame!"_

_The door opens I launch myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around him. He carries me out of the holding area, the police station and thru the hoards of flashbulb exploding paparazzi. I don't care!_

I cuddle into his arms in the bed, as we jet west. I want my family to calm down and stop being so intrusive into my life. It's bad enough the adults are hinting about Grandchildren. One wasn't enough; for now.

Teddy is staying with the grandparents. At least she will enjoy the massive love and caring family will dump on her. It should cure her of going over there too much. I hope she doesn't hate us when we return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wadigi Island: dusk. A-pov

I step from the Helicopter to a lush Pacific getaway. I am happy and sad that Teddy isn't here to share with us. I miss my little brat. I walk to where the grass meets the sand. I hope this is a good idea. My selfish needs.

"Pretty isn't it, dad said we can build a really big sandcastle." A voice on my hip's squeaks. I turn to my daughter, kneeling hugging her. This is the best vacation ever and we just started.

"How?"

"Well; dad said you guys missed me. So Gail and I arrived this morning. Grandma was wearing on my nerves. Something about dance lesson and some Sad Hawk Dance thing (Sadie Hawkins Dance). All I wanted to do was work on my Geometry and my French so I could understand what you and dad whisper about."

"Meaning your father and I must learn a new language to have some privacy. Uh?"

"Ok I will be deaf, when you guys want freak time." She skips beyond my grasps. I chase her across the lawn to the house.

"I see the scamp has got you in a happy mode. After dinner; we will listen to some music and star gaze." Christian laughs at us. As I pick up my insolent brat, carrying her up the steps.

"then we will test the sound proofing of the island to the main land, with are Freaking." He bolts inside with me after his dumb ass. Teddy is laughing following us.

I collide into him; we land on the couch. "Christian Grey we have a child, stop corrupting her, it's bad enough she has to hear Elliott and Kate."

He laughs at me and Teddy piles on. We are laughing. I bet the staff think we are insane. I start to Elmo him; Teddy takes my side and we have him crawling away from us. We own the Couch. "Girls rule! Dog Drool! Bring us something to drink, dog!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Laying on the air-mattress on the grass on the seaward side of the island, watching Teddy peer thru her new telescope. Hearing her awe-struck purring. Letting the warmth on my man's arm. I drift off to sleep, visions of tomorrows good days

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 12

I lounge on our seclude section of beach, Chris and Jason are spear fishing couple hundred yards down the beach. It's just Teddy and me; worshiping the Sun. I've reverted to my summer camp ways. I turn over to watch her try to read a book three sizes too thick, big and deep for true vacation reading.

I look at the title, I'm killing my flintstones, if nothing else making them go to Comic-Con as Princess Leia Jabba The Hutt Slave Girls. I will have Gail order a next day drop, of a book stand.

"mom? What's a Bishop Hostel?" Teddy asks?

"A what?"

"here on page 177 in Poe's Gold-bug code. See 'a good glass in the bishop hostel in the devil seat.' (Note 1.)

"Well a bishop is an office in the church, like a mayor. A hostel is a form of low-cost, short-term shared sociable lodging where guests can rent a bed, usually a bunk bed in a dormitory. Does that answer your question?"

"Ok!" She sticks here nose deeper into the thick tome.

"Sure, you won't rather read something lighter, maybe Encyclopedia Brown Book or Annie of Green Gables or that Lucy's Chance book I got you?"

"I'll read those later. Right now, I need to figure out the cipher message Fred sent to Barney about me. I think it's a Poe Cipher."

"really what do you think they said?"

"Something about my teeth or my fingers. Their mad I hot-wired the CCTV system to show Cartoons overlays on the staff."

"Teddy! You are not to do that again, hear me!" God my little hellion. I had to convince Roz is was outside hackers, when everyone passed around a JPEG of her with Natasha Fatale overlay: She was pissed. Andrea overlay was Jessica Rabbit. Two weeks of headaches with staff moaning and groaning.

"Yes mom, Dad already punished me by making me go shopping with Aunt Mia twice!"

"Ok, that acceptable."

"Bullshit, once was enough, twice was mean!" Teddy huffs

I roll over to her and hug her, tossing the thick tome into the sand. We are laughing like loons; when we look up; there is Christian, looking at us like we're aliens.

Teddy jumps up and grabs the sand bucket with water and douse him, tearing for the surf line. He chases. "Chris!" He turns to my bucket of water to the face, diving past him into the shallow water. As I come up, I see, Chris chasing Teddy in the surf break. Each with a bucket; sloughing water.

I jump up, grabbing a handful of wet sand. Jumping on his back smearing his face. He crashes into the breaking wave. We are laughing as fun turns into making out.

We lounge in the surf break, till Teddy douses us both. We laugh as she stomps off, yelling about adults and their freaking. We watch her kneel and start a sand castle.

I kiss my man, roll away and go help my daughter build a really big, sand castle. Making up a story of the princess inside, guards by Cerberus and fire breathing dragons. Till Prince Valiant rescues her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy is watching stars with Gail and Jason. Camping out on the lawn, small camp fire going. They won't be back till breakfast. I slink up my man, licking my sexpop. I make him moan and groan with anticipation of adult time.

He withers on the bed, hands tied to the brass headboard. Curling into his neck, biting, sucking, licking.

Whispering sex words and naughty thoughts. Till I'm cowgirling him into the next dimension. I feel his hands on me, turning under him. As the world bleeds away to heaven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I roll off the bed and fall on my face. Did I grow last night? I look at the bed. It seems shorter, or something. I wander into the bathroom, shower, and try to wake up. I wander out to look at the bed. It's broken on the floor. Wow did we do that?

I look at the clock, it says 3:00. I think AM? I refocus on the windows and the bright light coming thru. SHIT! 3:00pm. I slept the day away? I dress and wander out to the kitchen. No one is around. I raid the frig and make a PBJ. Sipping fruit juice I wander out on the veranda. Where is everyone?

"Anna?"

I turn to Gail walking along the patio. "Yea? Where is everyone?"

"Well, Jason, Chris and Teddy are fishing about three miles out. They'll be back around 1700. Our you ok?"

"Yea. I think? Very disjointed on what happen last night."

"Well we ended up having a dance party on the beach after the staff escaped their houses. The housekeeper will be back this evening with sound canceling headphone for everyone. Christian already paid the police noise complaint fine from the mainland."

"Really what happened?"

"That is exactly what happened. Minus the police fine. Christian did pay the staff for the hassle. Are you ok?"

"A little sore, but really I feel good."

She sits next to me; I cuddle into her. I guess I will have to try Chris's Bdsm ball gag thing. I watch the waves gentle crash on the sand. And drift into a nice day dream of Christian and Teddy and other kids at Disney or maybe touring national parks.

I always wanted to visit them. Camp at them. Maybe get expelled for freaking in them. I giggle at my naughty day dreams.

Xxxxx

I watch Chris with Teddy on his shoulders dancing to me, on the rope hammock on the veranda. Laughing and smiling. All happy. How my live is turning out good; I drift awake as lips seal mine, and heaven is holding me.

What's that song Mia was playing before we left. Oh yea!

_No need to imagine_

_'Cause I know it's true_

_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_

_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

_It's automatic_

_It's just what they do_

_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_

_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

My bad boy, my husband. I know he will make my life hell and heaven. Watching his devilish, mystifies eyes. I drag him into the hammock and we finish what we did last night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy=pov

I watch the adults freaking in the hammock. I wander into the kitchen and enjoy the loud pop rock blasting the world on the veranda away. I dance with Gail and the housekeeper as Jason laughs. How strange my life is now, from what it was six months ago.

Digging in dumpsters for food, watching my parents sell themselves foe drugs. Watching the evil in the world. I know them all, all the evil that people do. I will never go back to that. I will kill to never be in that world again. I look at my mom and dad cuddling on the hammock. I will be perfect so they never throw me away.

I feel Gail hug me. Whispers in my ear. Making me happy and feel safe. I look into her eyes.

"you're never going anywhere without our love, no matter how bad you fuc ##k up. You're ours! One of the merry band; Lady Teddy of the clan Steele-Grey. So stop having doubts." Gail hugs me.

Maybe she is right, maybe I can take a chance on mom and dad. I will try to be me. I believe they love me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note1. Edgar Allen Poe's "Golden Bug Cipher" Pg177 Codes and Ciphers & Other Cryptic and Clandestine Communications by Fred B. Wrixon. ISBN 1-57912-040-7: BlackDog & Leventhal Publishing 1998

Cerberus= Cerberus, often referred to as the hound of Hades, is a multi-headed dog that guards the gates of the Underworld to prevent the dead from leaving

Natasha Fatale=a spy for the fictional country of Pottsylvania, and takes orders from the nation's leader, Fearless Leader. Natasha usually serves as an accomplice to fellow spy Boris Badenov.[

Jessica Rabbit. = Who Framed Roger Rabbit. She is Roger's human toon wife

PBJ=peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Julia Michaels - Heaven (fsog)


	7. Chapter 7 the world in bitter rains

Chp 7 the world in bitter rains

Running a convoy thru Indian country, another routine mission, another tedious day in a monotone war. We're cruising about Two-hundred feet up, with four eyes looking for disturbed ground. Like looking for one particular piece in a thousand-piece jigsaw. **"BOOM! BOOM! **IED exploded under us. Must have been a ton. The shrapnel torn thru the floor. Damm the bird is dying. **"PREPARE TO JUMP" **I try to auto rotate down, but the bird is fighting me. Shit smoke flood the cockpit. My copilot bails on me, the yellow coward.

I watch the world spin, as the pieces of the Blackhawk fly away from me. I watch the desert rush in a tilt-whirl whip of g-forces and curves. I muscle the controls to give my crew and passengers a chance to live. I hear the rush of screams as they jump thru my can's(headphone).

I have seconds to live, I will die in this fireball crash. I will always love you Anna. I just wish you would have said yes. I watch the sun in high noon spin dead front to me. We are going over in a loop. **"I LOVE YOU ANNA!" **

Rockets, RPGS, flash pass me: I see gunners on the roof to my right. I take a last chance, a last act of vengeance; crashing down on top of them. I feel the bird crumble and roll over and overs. Off the roof we go. Black smoke and orange flames fills the cockpit. I snap awake, I'm upside down in a burning bird. I hit the quick release, crashing into the sandy dirt. I reach up by instinct and grab my bailout bag. I crawl out of the bird.

Kneeling watching two guys running at me, guns flaring. I pull the trigger of my short barreled M16A4 Commando Model 935 flattop. Surprisingly; I put the two enemy down with the three-round burst. Rising to my feet, dump my bucket, walking towards the road. I think. The world blurs into charnel haze of war. The rage overtakes my reality. "**THE MONSTER IS HERE**"

I'm out of ammo, walking out of the compound. My Flattop carbine hangs empty as does the pistol in my shoulder holster. I hold my Dual Fuller Combat Kukri in one hand my MOON KNIVES Spring Assisted Open Folding Pocket Knife Karambit Claw Combat Tactical in the other; blood dripping from them into sandy dirt; leaving a trail of red dots in the sand; like cookie crumbs. Leading back inside to my rage, my monsters' lustful hunger. I'm covered in blood and pieces of skin, but can tell the grin on my face without seeing it. I enjoyed the hell out of the hell I caused inside those mudbrick walls. The monster's sated for now.

The troopers are rushing to me. I walk towards them. They look at me like I'm a demon risen from Hades. Fleeing from my presence. My crew chief runs up to me. Screaming at me. I don't seem to hear him. Wiping my blades on my legs; holstering my blades. Reaching out, taking a A4 magazine from his pouch. I reload my flathead; turn to head back in.

An old sergeant stops me. Letting him walk me to the M1133 Medical Evacuation Vehicle (MEV). I sit watching the troopers come out of the compound and throw up. I smile at them. I let the monster loose inside the mudbrick walls. I watch the sun cast shadows. Seeing her face in the sands. Bring humanity back into my mind and heart.

I begin to hear the sounds of war and Iraq seep into my head. "How many did we lose?" I ask my crew chief. He looks at me like I'm Mephistophilus risen to take his soul. "well?"

"Everyone got out, two broken legs and one dislocated shoulder. I jumped at twenty feet." He speaks. He speaks like I'm scum for him to scrape off his shoes. Piss off at me, for what?

"There are thirty bodies in the compound, weapons all over the place. **You beheaded four of them**. Grey what are you Rambo or something?" A Major bark at me. Looking up into his clean starched uniform, unfired weapons; I smile at him. He pisses himself stumbling backwards into the dirt. Crawling backwards, terror on his face. The Sergeant-Major next to him draws his side arm; shaking seeing the monster in me. He backs up, a wise man; my blood is up.

"They refused to surrender, what did you expect me to do?"

They move away. Medic washes my face, telling me to get inside; I climb on top of the M1133 and ride back to base. I spent two weeks in psych evaluation. I'm to sane to be craze; the rage is hot in my blood. Without her, I need to unleash my pain on the world. Let my frustration fire into the ethos of war.

I watch the TV, mostly Satellite American bullshit. I make sure to watch the Nightly Business Report. I tape the shows I miss, hoping to see her. Most people think I'm good at stocks with my business degree. Always asking me for advice. Mostly I watch the business shows because my twenty-one-year girlfriend is on fire. She'll be a billionaire in no time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two week later:

"Grey, the Colonel assigned me to you full time. We got an OP (slang for Operation)" Bud says my nineteen-year-old side kick. He aged out of the system in Houston. No family, no friends but me. Crude, rude, sex addicted pervert, adrenalin junkie. The typical teenage soldier of his war. Swinging my legs off the recliner arm. "What's the OP?"

"Some bad guy's in the western badlands are shooting at helicopters with Russian Stingers." Bud bounce in anticipation of the combat rush. Shaking my head. I laugh.

"Let's go see who's on the Colonel shit list to ride second seat." I say as we head out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present:

I wake to those old memories. Pained by missing Bud; I wish he'd survived to become the man I knew he could be. Looking around, I see we are at Anna's Aspen house. Secluded above Hunters creek off of Red Mountain road(ste22) looking south over the city. You can see the upper slopes of the Aspen Mountain Ski Resort. It's a Pain to get into town or to the ski lifts but the view and peace and quiet make it a keeper. Anna bought it for penny's when she took over a failed company in Texas three years ago. Elliott just finished it in the spring. The old house was a mess of overblown ego and unfriendly construction. Now the super green house and grounds are perfect.

Everyone will be here after Christmas. Walking to the window, looking down at my girls building snowman family. Newly crowned five-year-old Teddy is laughing as Anna makes strange faces on my snowman. I turn and head out to join them. I will need to be a better dad. We've had Teddy for nearly a year. She a grow in body and explode in mind; with super nerd for a mother. The two knowledge sponges are hilarious to watch.

Walking out on the porch, Elliot did a dam good job on this place. I smile at my girls. They laugh and step behind the snowman family. What's? Snowballs rain down on me.

Charging them pelting me with snow balls. Rounding the snowmen, I see a table loaded with snow balls. It's an ambush. I grab several, chasings them to the picnic table. Shit their second supply. A hail of snow balls hammer me. Anna comes over the table top to crash into me.

Catching her, going down in the snow. Try to kiss her: Snow wets my face and down my shirt. She's shoveling handful at me. Teddy is hitting me; as Anna rolls away. I get up as they laughing rush back to the snow family and the table of ammo.

I chase them around the yard till the ammo is gone. They surrender into the virgin snow canvas near the tree line. Back diving into snow angels. I dive face first and make a I don't know what the shape looks like. Rising snow covered yeti. I stomp back to the house. Jason and Gail have Sophie at Disneyland. She couldn't escape school to come to the island.

The Aspen house caretakers and housekeeper, The Moore's are a nice loving couple. Retired Marine Gunny. They welcome us in the kitchen with cocoa and sugar cookies, Anna and Teddy decorated them last night.

Lounging on the floor before the fire. I listen half-listen to Anna make up a story about the snow fairies in the woods belong the yard.

'_The world is quiet in the winter; If you listen really hard you can hear the tree talking, the animals gabbing about the beautiful snow blanket during the night. The wind whispers in gentle songs as the misty snow sprinkles down on the evergreen. That is when the Fairies people hiding in the shadows of the evergreen trees. Peeking out to lead mischievous children astray. To lure them deep into the woods. Where the hold you for ransom. I know! Once trapped by the evil little things. Not like our friendly Tinkerbelle. _

_When I was your age, I walked away from the family on Christmas eve. Wandering in the trees. Singing to the Tree spirits. Till, I was lost? I sat and cried. Till a little thing, flew up to me and (Anna Tweaks Teddy nose; she giggles) tweaked my nose. _

_Startled me, when she spoke to me. 'Anastasia, come with me. We have a nice warm place to wait your parents. I am Dinkerbell, Tinkerbelle cousin. Come!' she begged me. Following her, we wandered deeper into the trees. They grew dark and eerie. Frightened me, but I still followed her. Till we came to a cave. She tossed some pixie dust into the dark hole. _

'_BOOM' it lite up with a warm fire and sweet-smelling cookies. I crawled inside and huddle near the fire. 'how long till my parents arrive?' _

'_When they pay my ransom' she turned from pretty to ugly evil little thing. The Fire when out and cave mouth shrunk trapping me. I cried and screamed. I was so frightened. _

_I sleep fitfully turning and tossing. Cold and hungry. Who would rescue me?_

_("daddy will! Didn't he?" Teddy asks. Wide eyes) Well we hadn't met yet. But I heard a great big bear bellow and screamed really loud. The bear poked his blood dripping fang head into the cave. He __**("ROARRRRRRRR!) **__And I screamed. I though was dead. I really thought this is the end of little old me. _

_Then the big bad bear was jerked out of the cave mouth. I scrambled out into the snowing glen. I looked up into these grey eyes in steel Helmut. A tall dark knight looked down at me from his trusty steed. The bear was dead at his feet. _

_He reached down and hauled me up on the horse and into his lap. I felt happy. _

'_She is mine, you must pay me!' flew Dinkerbelle. _

'_I am Sir Perfect! Of the royal Princeton Perfects. You are no good __Fairies, but an evil vile wood spirit. Begone or my horse will eat thee.' Said the dark knight. _

_Dinkerbelle raised her hand to throw pixie dust on us. The dark knight swung his might swords, she laughed easily avoiding it. To scream in rage as the horse twisted its neck to eat her. (Anna says moving towards Teddy "crunch! Crunch")' An he did so!_

_Teddy screams rushing over to me. "Daddy protect me from the bad Fairies?"_

_I cuddle her to me. "I can only protect you if you don't wander off into the woods. OK?"_

_"I promise to never wander off, if I get lost, I'm going to sit down and no matter what spirits or Fairies tempt me. I'm not moving till you or mom find me." _

"Ok, then I will get you a neckless that will repel Fairies and boy from you. ok?"

"ok. Mom needs one to, so she won't get taken and ransomed again" Teddy speaks serious; I smirk at Anna. As she slinky up to us and crashes on us. Raspberry out little sprite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ski Slopes of Aspen Col.

I watch my girls coast down the starter slope, Teddy is trying so hard to stay upright. Anna is trying to keep upright while helping Teddy; ending mostly with one or the other or both pulling them into the powder. I've giving up stopping the mother daughter Three Stoogie's show. Gliding around them. This is the perfect life.

Our last day before the family rolls in. Elliott and Kate are fighting. Seems BK took him up in a plane and pushed him out the door for his first sky diving jump. She forgot to tell him he was jumping. I doubt he will ever jump again. A fourteen-thousand first freefall is not for the tame.

But then again Bud threw BK out of a Hercules at 30,000 feet for an oxygen assisted HALO for her first jump. I laugh at her falling for Bud's BS 'for safety you must be suited and rigged, just in case something happened to the plane.'

When the jump light when turned green, Bud just picked her up and ran off the tailgate. I followed watching Kate pinwheel till the auto release fired off. She chased Bud around the drop zone till we we're pickup, swinging that oxygen tank like a Louisville slugger. She got him that night when she punched him in his forehead with his jump wings.

She did complete the jump course to earn her wings. She stripped topless to take the blood punch; half of the guys couldn't punch worth a damm looking at her pert tits. I toasted them from the bar with the other jumpmasters. I did my one hundredth HALO, my three hundredth free fall, but only twenty-eight HAHO

Grace and Cary are fighting over some skanky paralegal putting the moves on him, which Grace walked in on. She believes his long-time secretary that Carrick is innocent. She's insecure of her aged body to hold her hot body husband. We think she's nuts. They are both in good shape, loving and caring relationship. From the sounds coming Thanksgiving morning from upstairs, sex seems very good.

Mia and Sawyer are still circling: Anna is almost to the point of stranding them on a desert island to solve their angst. I think we may have to sedate Jason as Sophie has discovered boys don't have cooties and likes the attention. She had several vacation romance's at Disney World. Gail was laughing about Jason gray hairs. I beg god to make sure Teddy doesn't discover boys till she's thirty. Must work on that.

The Grand's are coming with some mischievous secrets;' known only to Teddy. No amount of teasing or bribing gets me the answer. I wonder if I should ban them, just to be sure of peaceful family weekend. At least Ray and Sarah are calm and uneventful. Maybe it will rub off on the Grey family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning: Glenwood Presbyterian church:

We cruised here early this morning, about an hour drive from the house. Having breakfast at the Village Inn off the roundabout on the north side of the river. After the services, we'll waste the afternoon in the famous Glenwood Hot Springs down the road. We have dinner reservation at Juicy Lucy's Steak House across the street from the railroad station.

We walk out of church; the girls are happy. Ray is teasing Anna. I walk into a wall of Elliott.

"Chris, my man. Come with me." He takes me back into the chapel. What is going on. He leads me up on the alter. Turns me. The family mill about the front pews. Roz, Gwen and Flintstones and staff walk in. What is going on?

Suddenly music rings thru the building. The Little Richard flavored wedding march? I watch Teddy and Sophie throwing flowers with wild abandonment. Mia hold the ten-gallon basket. Into view; Carrick and Ray walk Anna to me. She steps up. I take her hand and the minster begins.

We left the family at the Resort and came home for some adult time. We're dancing in the snowy backyard just inside the tree line. Just the two of us. The Grand's stage a surprise revowing. Gail's had a chocolate chip cake, that Teddy helped make last night; while we sleep. Over lunch. We split afterwards. Now just dancing ear to ear, finding how much, how deeply I need this woman. "Love you baby" taking any reply from her sweet tasting lips. We merge as one spirit, one soul, one life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate-pov

I tease Elliott to a happy place; we skipped the Hot springs to ski the expert level Aspen Mountain run. Elliott's pissed. I'm a level ten skier, he's only a level 9.

We tour up the mountain on the Silver Queen Gondola to the summit: We start on Buckhorn run, Midway Road around Percy. Extending on Ruthie Run to International. Dropping on S1 we merge with Spar Gulch Run, swing thru the catwalk section of Kleenex Corners, skirting the slow ski area dropping onto Tower Ten Road. Down the FISA Slalom hill thru the trees cutting across Tower 7 Road to Schuss Gulley for the ending at Shadow Mountain lift. 

I crash around him taking the lead on the Schuss Gully run section; the last stand of trees is ahead. We are neck and neck. If I win, Elliott has to take me to Fashion Week in Milan. If he wins, I have to attend as his official cheerleader the National Axe Throw Competition and STIHL TIMBERSPORTS® Western Qualifier Results in Shelton, WA. Elliott does everything but the Springboard Chop. Seems left footed Elliott keeps bouncing himself off the boards mid chop. Anna has tape of his first three attempts. Always ending in the first go; flailing wildly into the sawdust.

Sliding nearly out of control; we head down the last leg. I edge just ahead. Tucked in a tight ball of speed. I see a red flash to the side. I look over at Elliott head. A red dot flashes over his visor. I slam into him pushing him down, cutting for the fence. I leap over the out of bounds boundary into the tree and brush of the No Ski Zone. I dodge trees, seeing a snow suited guy running with a rifle. I chase; Throwing my ski pole, hoping to trip him. YES! He goes down, SHIT! over the lip, sliding down the hill, putting more distance between us.

I jump over the lip, heading for the Condo building parking lot below. I catch up to him, smashing his head with my last ski pole. Sliding into a SUV, up over the hood: breaking the windshield. Shaking off the bounce. Popping out of my Marker Kingpin 13 bindings. I stomp over to the guy rising up; knocking the long rifle away and drive my fist into his visor. I swing a kick to his balls. It doesn't have the effect I should have gotten. Reaching down, as Elliott slide to me.

I drag off the busted visor to hard evil face of Liz Morgan. Recognizing her mugshot; in for a penny in for a pound. Four rapid power straight fist to her face; nose gone, teeth falling out, cheek bone shattered. I would have done more except Elliott hauled me away. Resort security surrounds us. Two ski bums got video of her trying to shoot me. Then my righteous rage on her evil asses.

"Well one evil down. I guess I won, you fouled me. So? Thought of the cheers and cheerleader outfit for my conquest?" Elliott teases me between kiss.

"You fouled me; I win!" I giggle in his five-o'clock shadow.

"Alright a draw, cheerleader. I already have tickets and reservations for Milan. Had to hedge my bets, knowing what a sore loser you are ". Elliott laughs. Then cries on the ground. The cop's look at me.

"**SORE LOSER, JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET YOU HOME ELLIOTT GREY. YOU'LL HAVE RUG BURN IN PLACES YOU NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT AND SORE MUSCLES YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD. GET UP BEFORE I QUEEN YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"** I demand. Realizing it was loud and several ladies are cheering me. I look down at my man. He's got that shit eating grin. I haul him up. He kisses the world to a pin prick. Tonight, will be a really good night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mia-pov

I'm walking up S. Hunter rd. from Paradise Bakery and Café, munching on a Ginger Molasses cookie; sipping my hot spiced apple cider. Sawyer follows me: punishment for letting Teddy go off the diving board yesterday. I was in the water to help her. She so wants to prove how brave she is. Mom taught her several swim strokes in the lap lanes. We sunned on the terrace ogling the hot boys drink hot Cocoa with mini-marshmallows. The perfect day.

Today I'm wander the boutiques district of Aspen; turning onto E. Hyman rd. Window shopping. I peek into Montcler; Humm some nice cloths. Do I have enough cloths? I would say no, a girl can't have to many outfits or shoes. I should wander inside once I finish my cider. I see a trash can on the corner.

Maybe try on something super sexy to melt Luke's resolve. Maybe tonight, before he leaves walk up to his car, in just a parka. See if he thinks my body is too immature for him. I dream every night about his hands, mouth, his little soldier. How they do thing to my body and mind. I shake out of the daydream. I want him, but he doesn't want me. Huff, I hate myself and life. Retail therapy here I come!

"SHREAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKK!"

I jump as a Van slams on its brakes; skidding right towards me! I stare at the driver; he's wearing a full ski mask with sunglasses. I don't like this. I bolt for the store's door. Must get inside.

I hit the door as pain radiates thru my chest. The glass of the door rains down on me. I see red liquid I reach for my left shoulder. My hand comes away bloody. HOW? WHY?

I wake to Luke carrying me in his arms, whispering words I've long to hear. I touch my bloody right hand to his cheek. "I love you" strange my left arm doesn't work. "kiss me?"

He leans down and kiss me, everything is perfect. Just perfect. I feel so tired, I need to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian-pov

Outside Aspen medical center.

Mia was shot, shopping. Jason already ID'ed the two losers. If I'd gone to the crime scene, I could have told him who they were. The last two losers from summer camp. Tim Cotton, Mike McConnell, and Sarah Playne They couldn't do shit at camp, or move on as adults. I suspect Hyde is behind this.

Bad timing to have Sawyer take out Cotton and McConnell. Playne tried to drive away, an off-duty Sheriff Deputy punched her ticket. Less than a block away.

Mia will be fine the wound was a thru and thru under her armpit. The concussion from hitting the door is more worry. I watch my girls help Grace and Carrick to deal with this. I see Kate nod to me. We've been here, done this; too many times. Tomorrow will be better.

At least the Mia Luke thing is settled. They were kissing when the family hit the emergency room. I feel my daughter in my hands, looking down, she smiles at me. "Dad? Mommy said I's was to stay with you to prevent you're monster from showing up."

I kneel taking her in my arms. "Teddy, baby. With you around the monster stays caged. How about we escape across the street, the café has Gelato?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1\. M16A4 Carbine Commando 14.5-Inch (370 Mm) Barrels Model 933 has a "flattop" receiver, without a carrying handle and a MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny rail, with semi-automatic and automatic fire. The Model 935 Commando has the features of the Model 933, but has three-round burst fire instead of automatic

2\. Bucket, slang for helmet

3\. Mephistophilus demon featured in German folklore. He originally appeared in literature as the demon in the Faust legend

4\. Nightly Business Report PBS show

5\. Adjective charnel (comparative more charnel, superlative most charnel) Of or relating to a charnel [A repository for dead bodies], deathlike, sepulchral.

6\. HALO= High altitude low opening

7\. HAHO=High altitude high opening

8\. Hercules= AC-130 AIRPLANE

9\. blood punch= airborne paratroopers will punch jump wings into newly awarded trooper chest, to seal them on. Once a paratrooper always a paratrooper


	8. Chapter 8 Something in The Water

The mirror knows chp 8 Something in The Water

Anna-pov

I watch Mia milk the whole 'I was shot': please me, by making every whim and demand I ask come true. Luke baby pamper me. She shoos everyone else out of the room, just her and Luke. I laugh at her antics and Luke buying the bullshit. He is willing to do or be anything for her. I suspect if she asked him to entertain her in drag, he'd do it without even thinking about it. It's been a week since the Evil shits tested us. A Mia is still milking it; I wonder what will be Luke's breaking point. When will he return to reality? In the family betting pool; I picked three weeks, four days twelve hours. Chris is betting two weeks one day and fifteen hours. One more week and he loses, with a very evil side bet to me.

I walk downstairs; my daughter is standing on top of Christian's piano; yelling about her not putting up with his refusal to take her on a play date: sledding with the four boys she wants to date during vacation. All four are part of a group at the resort. Single parents with children.

Sophie has become a bad influence on her. Boys are nice buddies, accessories, to have around; and drive daddy crazy. After the Shoot out; she spent ten hours in face-time with Sophie in Disney-world. Sophie was crowing about her two vacation boyfriends, her third set so far; I could hear Gail laughing and Jason crying. Well not really crying, but venting pretty hard

I stand on the stairs and watch them, while Grace and Carrick try without much success to mediate the fight. The Grand's are rolling on the couch laughing like loons. Kate and Elliott have escaped the house to ski, with a dance band thing in town tonight.

I sit on the stairs and watch the show. I snap back at the reality of this moment really hits me. My shy, terror haunted traumatized daughter from last year is gone. The scars both inside and outside are finally healing. The world tilts and rights itself. I smile deeply at how much I love them. How much this point in time; valids my mothering ability? I thank God: I didn't inherit one bad mother trait from Carla.

I watch my husband and soul mate with our daughter. Two peas in pod. I love them both so much. I remember when my healing moment happened.

_Grace dropped me off at the park and ride lot that today is the summer camp pickup. I begged and plead with Carrick and Grace to let me go to this advanced computer summer camp. Now I'm here, and Grace is watching me from the rental car; I am terrified to take a step. I so want to chicken out. Run back into her arms and let the world go away. I turn to look at her; she is dabbing her eyes. Shit! I have to get on the bus. Have to prove to her I can do this._

_I step on to the greyhound bus, almost every seat filled. I see empty row in the back. I head for it lugging my two bags. My medium MOLLE backpack snacks and my medium gym bag filled with books and class work. I watch the kids jeer and taunt me, I'm nearly the last one on the bus. The designer clothes and expensive toys haunt me. I look like a Walmart reject; Mia was so upset I refused to take the cloths she thinks I will need here; all designer, rich kid clothes. I'm not rich, I'm the poor relation living with rich relatives. I'm living there on sufferance, the pitied kid for everyone to see what kind, caring people they are._

_Besides I didn't come to date! I came to kickass on computers! Mia just doesn't understand these things._

_I see a copper headed god; Adonis in blue jeans and button up green shirt, looking over a very thick book on mathematics. Sitting alone in a row. I'm stunned by his ethereal beauty, the scar on his face makes him even more beautiful; with haunted grey eyes, old soul eyes. I wish? I was brave enough to talk to him, but he's older maybe fifteen. The camp limits kids in this camp from eleven to fifteen. He's ignoring me, it hurts me he is doing that._

_I wish I was brave enough to sit with him. But I'm not. I will not cry, no-one in the summer camp will ever see me cry. No matter what! I lug my bags for the empty back row. I don't see the foot stuck out to trip me; I see the boy's evil face as I pass, realization to late what he's done. I fall into Adonis lap, knocking his book to the floor. I lay stunned, he's touching me, and all I can think is 'more'!_

_He slides me into the empty window seat. Picks up his book, places it in my lap. Cartan for Beginners: Differential Geometry via Moving Frames and Exterior Differential Systems, Second Edition is not a starting math book, my Adonis is more brain than brawns. With the hard body I felt, WOW!_

_He picks up my bags and stows them in the overhead. He turns to the boy who tripped me. "Smack" Whoa! He slaps the boy into the girl next to him in the window seat. "Next time, I'll punch you. Touch or hurt her and I'll be happy to carry out my threat." He sits down, leans into me;_

_"I'm Christian Martian. Thank you for sitting with me." His voice does thing to me, I've never felt. Like I belong to him; that he is home; where I am supposed to be. He takes his book, and my hand and just strokes my knuckles. I'm in Heaven._

_"Hi! I'm Barney and this is Andrea. She likes to be called Andy." The couple across the aisle talk to us. I stare at them, she's older than him, he seems closer to my age. I wonder if I have the strength, I feel his hand stroke me. "I'm Anastasia Steele-Grey and this is Christian Martian. I prefer Anna." "I prefer Chris." He says. The adults get on and gab about rules and requirements. I've already read the bullshit. We have a three-hour bus ride into the wilds._

_As soon as the bus moves, Chris leans into me, pulling me into his arms. All the tension and fears I had earlier been vanished. He can touch me. I don't feel pain or fear. I just want more of him, more of this peacefulness we have. I cuddle deeper into his arms. "Chris?" I have to tell him, even if it means he pushes me away. I need to be honest with him._

_"Yes?"_

_"I have haphephobia." I whisper suddenly afraid he will push me away._

_"I have it to, pretty sever. You?"_

_"the same; but you can touch me and it doesn't hurt."_

_"The same, I think you're; my singer, my muse. Maybe soul mate. How old are you?"_

_Now I know he will push me away. "Eleven."_

_"I'm fifteen. If that doesn't bother you. It doesn't bother me." I sing in my heart. I turn into him and lean up and kiss his lips. Heaven!_

_"Wow! You are something. My Anna" he cuddles me deeper. We whisper and enjoy the ride to computer summer camp._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After we get our cabin assignments, everyone is in two-man rooms with a bathroom. I expected from the movies bunk rooms; but this is expensive summer camp. I swap out with a pimply faced nerd bimbo to be Andy's roommate. Barney swaps out to bunk with Chris. The guys haul our luggage to our cabin which is across the quad from theirs. I can look out our window and into the boys._

_During lunch everyone shuns us. We don't understand till we see the ranking list. Barney is first, I'm second, Chris is fourth and Andy is sixth. The listing also marks our ages. I'm the youngest in camp, Barney next most everyone else is thirteen (like Andy) or fourteen; with Christian being one of the oldest at fifteen. We are the smartest and youngest kids in camp; thus, outcast from the cool kids. With their custom laptops and designer cloths._

_Andy puts are names down for a team. The winners get brand new Laptops. Barney smirks, putting Team Darth Vader down as our teams name. We head out to explore the camp._

_Most of the kids huddled in the computer labs, checking equipment, and setting up teams and clichés. We wander the playing fields, the lake shore and hike up a trail. We're heading uphill to a lookout. There we read the team project requirements. They seem complicated and impossible._

_Barney and Chris quickly break the project down into doable parts. We spit ball the lazy afternoon away at the lookout; planning our conquest of the competition. Walking back to camp for dinner, I marvel at holding Chris's hand. How being in his arms, spitballs was so perfect. Andy and Barney are a couple as well. Barney is holding Andy's hand, teasing her about this being her first time in the woods. We stop before the last curve into camp. Chris takes me in his arms and kisses me. I melt into him. When we break, we see Andy and Barney breaking their kiss as well. WOW! Team Vader Rules_

_After dinner, we check the computer lab, finding everyone else has left the old four workstations near the back door and the Air conditioning units thumbing hum. Not a problem. We login and set up security so the asshole can't steal or mess with our work. Heading back to our rooms. The guys kiss us, and pat our ass's as we walk inside._

_Two of the cool nerds taunt us, about the guys. Our room's trashed, lucky we locked our stuff in the lockers. Andy turns to the tall freckled blonde and snap punches her. I sneak around to top heavy fake Blondie and light kick her kneecap and then an open palm strike to her chin. They fold like cheap lawn chairs: like lawn chairs do when Elliott flop in them. "Next time someone mess with our room or stuff! We're shaving you bald!" Andy yells. The cabin mother, an eighteen-year-old college bound senior runs into the hall. Seeing the two down girls. She starts to open her mouth._

_"WE were explaining to these two what happens to people who trash our room or our stuff. That goes for everyone!" I bark. That shuts her up. We go in and get ready for bed._

_Looking out the window; We see Barney and Chris smiling at us. Chris holds up a sheet of paper. "Nice punch. We'll behave!" We laugh as we go to bed. For the first time, I have no nightmares, just dreams of a Chris.  
_

I sit on the stairs remembering the moment I knew I was better. "MOMMY!" Sends me off the stair to the battling duo. Teddy steps down and into my arms. Kneeling to be at eye level. She pouts at me. "Daddy's being mean!" I hug her, whispering naughty mother-daughter pranks on poor old daddy Christian. She giggles.

Standing up I look at my husband. Then my imaginary wristwatch. "Get your coats you two. I feel like sledding this evening." Chris starts to speak, then stops. He is learning. I lean in a whisper "Sledding than the brown leather crop; SIR!"

"Teddy shake a leg; We'll do dinner at the resort!" He runs to get our ready. Looking at my parents; "What?"

They are gulping like goldfish. What is wrong with them?

"Anna you rule, now leave. Graces and Carrick, we made reservations at the steak house near city hall. Scoot. Everyone leave! We are going to christen this love seat. If you don't want scaring, You all best leave. Theresa that shirt must be overheating." Grandpa T' proclaims. Has us all running for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia-pov

After everyone leaves us alone. I tell Luke that from now on we are a couple. That we are going tomorrow to Hot spring this weekend. Just the two of us. As a couple. "For now, Luke, I was on the shot, but the antibiotics ruin that; so, condoms in my makeup case. Get several."

"Mia no you're too young, I'm too old. A poor." He barks.

"Luke do you love me?"

He looks everywhere but at me. Then looks at me. Really at me. Seeing the true person. Not the one everyone thinks I am. I fear he will say the words that will break me, destroy me. That this is one sided, my side.

"yes! I love you. BUT! I'm poor, I can't drag you down into that. My family is shit."

"Yes, I have a trust fund, rich parents and kind sister who indulges my whims. But I have a GPA of 3.95, working towards a master in Cuisine and Hospitality with L'Atelier des Sens and Le Cordon Bleu honors. I have a food truck and restaurant opening this summer. And I've completed the requirements to teach cooking and baking at the Junior college."

"See, All I have are some college course and the military stuff. It won't work!" Luke begs, I see in his eyes he needs me to force him.

"Luke Sawyer! You have a bachelor in cyber security; you left the army as a first lieutenant; a mustang first lieutenant. You are Jason right hand, and Welch's go to guy. You are perfectly suited to be my husband. You keep me grounded and I make you fly. So? Condoms or do I have to have BK shoot you. So that you can lounge in bed with me?"

He stomps away mad. Shit I pushed him too far. I knew I should have been more patience. I will have to wallow in my martyrdom.

A packet hits me in the chest. I pick them up from my lap. The unfold in a long string. Condoms! I look up at striping Luke. "we may need to dig out your stash. I'm not sure that enough for this old man." He crawls up on the bed. I look at the condom, must be twenty or so. I blanch at his challenge, but I'm willing to try.

"first your spanking for being a spoiled princess brat, teasing me." He whispers into my face; the heavenly breath, wets me even more. I spin under him. Raising my ass. "get spanking, I'm horny and I don't want to be a virgin anymore."

"YOU'RE A WHAT!" He screams, I turn back to him, he looks pale and terrified.

"YES! I AM, NOW DO ME! I WANT YOU SO BAD! I LOVE YOU!" I scream back. He takes me turning me, lying next to me: Making love to me, till we explode in one soul. I whisper love to him; he whispers love to me. We fade into sleep. The world is finally perfect. Maybe later he'll spank me, I've had such wild dreams about him doing that to me, then banging me doggy style. I just know my dreams are lame compared to the reality of Luke Sawyer. I dream of children, and people calling me Mrs. Sawyer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months later:

Seattle. Anna-pov

I watch Chris fly down the field, the frisbee is hovering in the air, just hanging as the defender makes up the distance. Standing to cheer. Teddy screams pumping her pompoms. Shit the defender will get to him at the same time as the disk. Its going to be a train wreck.

At the last moment he tips the Frisbees sideways to? Where the hell did Luke come from. He snags the disk and steps over the goal line. We win. The Steele House Frisbee football team has beaten the City of Seattle municipal team. We are the undisputed champs of Seattle Metro area. The cheerleaders go wild; Andrea and Teddy made me start the squad; which is larger than the Team. I begged out of the thing, because my feet hurt and my morning sickness is severing, at least that what I tell them. Only Gail and Chris know differently. Teddy is all for nursing me, if she wasn't going to school. Her and Sophie are finishing second grade. They jumped Teddy into Sophie's second grade; Sophie's already been jumped into second grade at the start of the year.

I'm shocked at how much work I can get done from home. With Chris taking more active role to lessen the stress on me. It's been a dream. I lounge enjoying tea with Gail. Talking with Roz, who is happy to have a more leading role in the company. Missing all the boring meetings and conference. An to think I'm only two months along.

I look up at the clock, fifteen seconds left on the clock, the city is down four touchdowns. But they haven't given up all game. I watch a hawk, unusually in the city float by us.

_We are alone, just Chris and me, in the secluded beach below the overhang. You can't see us from above or within the flooded willow trees and brush just off shore. A secluded glen. Where We sun worship as Barney calls it. Andy calls it nude sun bathing. I giggle the first time I saw Chris naked. He blushes so cute, when his manhood sticks straight out. I've gotten an allover tan. I like the feel of sun on my skin and the peace in Chris arms._

_Andy thinks we have met are one and only ones. Our soulmates. I couldn't agree more. With us everything seems so natural, perfect._

_I snap a picture with Barney digital camera. Of Chris stepping out of the water. This is what Ulysses or Achilles or Hector looked like. A god walking on earth among us mortals. He looks at me, causing me to drop the camera in the gym bag. When he looks at me like that, I can deny him nothing. I feel safe and loved in his piercing grey iris._

_I step into his arms; letting the world shrink to our lips in contact. This is the world to me. we were meant to be together forever. We lay on the beach towels, letting the afternoon sun warm us. Just head to head. Talking about everything and nothing._

Those idyllic days, fade to misery and despair because my head was to far up my ass. I almost lost it, him. I look up; he is standing in from of me. I smile. "I remember the first time we were in the sun alone." He smiles at me and the world is good.

"Yes. I remember. You wore nothing but those flowers in your hair." He leans down and claims my lips.

"my Christian, my soulmate." I whisper into his mouth, licking his lips.

He picks me up and carries me. "Barney, Andrea! Watch Teddy. Will be back Monday morning." Their already watching Sophie for the weekend. Jason and Gail are having an adult weekend across the border and water in the Victoria.

The gawk at us.

"Are All Parents weird like that?" Teddy and Sophie ask.

"No; Just your parent's Teddy" Andrea laughs.

"Mine are just as weird, Come on Teddy lets go throw the Frisbee before we have to go." Sophie screams

Must remember to temper Mia and BK time with the girls; they are getting way to loud. I feel a stray hand, fingers play where they shouldn't play in public. Screw it I like my man's finger there. HUMM! Adult time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1\. a Mustang officer= one who has risen from enlisted ranks to an officer's rank.


	9. Chapter 9 old flames

The mirror knows FSOG

Chp 9 old flames

I have one month left till this baby is out of me. I can't wait. I wattle everywhere I'm allowed. Which is mostly the bedroom, living room, kitchen, and Teddy's room. This first pregnancy is killing me. Teddy has been a god sent helping me. Chris was doing ok till I put eight stiches in his hand.

Hormones according to Grace; he pissed me off, putting a Christmas Marmalade custard tarte on my plate. I'd already had six. I know I wanted more, but he gave me his only one. So, I stabbed his hand with my fork. I don't know why I did it. Then ate the tarte while Gail and Jason did first aid. Teddy read me the riot act. She's the only one I can listen to right now.

The doctor house bound me at month four; Something about the Ultra sound. Stupid me told everyone I did not want to know anything about the baby. No gender, no issues, I couldn't bear to know; if I lost her. I know it's a her. I feel it in my heart. Chris just smiles and tells me a boys' possible. With that I know you don't smirk of his.

Gail has removed all throw-able items from the house. She caught me trying to take down a framed map on the wall to throw at Elliott and Kate. Which is funny since she is at four months. I'm contagious! Gail at four months, Kate at seven months, Mia at three months, Roz wife Gwen at eight months. An Andrea gave birth to adorable twin boys three weeks ago.

I teased Granma T' about her spiking something in her apple butter jelly to get all us gals knocked up. I sigh; I watch the boats go pass Sea Meadow Estate. The ocean side home we remodeled, our family home. Which everyone annoys me with calling it Anna's house. **Its proper name is Sea Meadow! **I want to thump the lot of them.

I watch the humming bird flirt around the feeder outside. Something is going on with Ray. I know it. Sarah and him have been secretive and all teenagerly about the area. Ray and Roz have been doing a lot of fishing and buddy things. Sarah is like Gwen's shadow. Which explains Teddy and Sophie's happiness at the six dogs and four miniature horse about my house. Something is going on. I know it; but no one tells me anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty-four days later:

I decided I wanted a home birth; Christian said in no uncertain terms "**HELL NO". **The one thing he refuses. I don't understand till the labor starts. We rushed to the hospital in Charlie Tango. I'm taken into surgery, screaming I want to do natural child birth. My Husband kisses my head, my lips "Anna! You can't do that, too risky for the babies." I scream over him as the contraction lifts me off the gurney.

"**I'M KILLING YOU CHRISTIAN! YOUR NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" **

I wake to Chris smiling face, lying next to me in the sumo sized hospital bed. Me kisses my lips. Heaven. "Where is my daughter?"

Chris signals to a Jason at the door. A nurse wheel's in some infant carrying thing. Hands Christian a small bundle. She's so tiny, I was as big as a house?

"This is Paul-Peter Thomas Issacs Steele-Grey. Your youngest. We call him Buddy" he says with deep emotions.

"Named after you pal, your mentors?" I ask. He nods. Moving my son to try to nurse. He latches on. I smile. What is that: as the nurse hands Christian another bundle?

"This is Theresa Grace Steele-Grey. Your oldest." He puts her on the other tit. I look at my twins. I knew I had a daughter in there.

"Anna?" I look up into his eyes and then at his hands he shows me a red skinned little bundle with blue orbs staring at me. Who are you little one? And how many more are there.

"Anastasia; meet Phoebe Anna-Rose. Our middle child from your triplets." He smiles at me.

"Overachieving like this means you're getting fixed. Mr. Grey" I giggle. The two I'm nurse let go and fall asleep. A nurse takes one as Chris help Phoebe to nurse. They don't suck long. I look at my husband. He cuddles me. I feel only love. It was my own fault demanding to not know. "yes, it was Stubborn little girl" Chris purrs into my ear. Yepa stubborn girl that's me with a capital T.

Three girl and one boy. We outnumber the boys. Teddy must have known; she's on cloud nine the last two weeks. All about doing things with her sister. The little sneak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We stand outside the bedroom of Roz and Gwen. Inside Gwen is giving birth to their daughter. They when the surrogate donor route. Roz is a bundle of nerves. Sarah is Gwen's Birthing Coach since Roz keeps fainting at the idea. It started in their first Lamaze class. Luke's video was funny as hell, how does one faint every five minutes in childbirth class; the first day. She fainted lying flat on her back. Flynn says its mental; we all agree with his diagnose. She had a panic attack picking out diapers.

Ray is pacing with Roz; you would think it was his daughter being born. WHOA!

"Dad are you thee DAD?" I ask. The room goes quiet, then refused to say who the surrogate donor was.

"Yes? Your upset, I'm sorry. It" Ray stutters

"Why would I be upset?" I ask confused

"Well, we figured you would wonder how come Sarah and I: or I never gave you sibling?" Ray sputters

"I think it's great you're going to have a daughter with Gwen and Roz. I have another sibling. Roz why did you pick my dad?"

"He's kind, caring, brave and loyal. All the things we want in our daughter. We've agreed to have an open adoption, so Victoria Anastasia Bailey will know her father. We were most worried about you not accepting this."

"I think it's great. Dad I thought you told me you couldn't have kids?" I ask remembering an embarrassing sex talk when I was about to head off to Harvard.

"I thought the same thing. The Doctors don't know why I was told that right after I married it." he never says Carla its always just it. The rage about what she did to me and him.

"Although saddling her with Anastasia is cruel. HAAA! HAAAA!" I laugh. Ray gives me that to-far Annie look. He loves my name. I'm about to go overboard on the duo. When the door opens.

Out steps Sarah with a bundle "Everyone meet Victoria Anastasia Bailey eight-pounds five-ounce. Gwen is going fine. Ray help Roz into bed. Gwen ordered it Roz; didn't want to take the chance you'd faint." We all laugh are asses of at her face, or Ray's picking her up, bride style and carrying her inside. To her scream of don't you dare! put me down! Gwen how could you! Damm it, Ray be gentle! Gwen baby, how are you?

He exits with a flourish. Sarah hands the baby to the nanny who goes back inside. "Well most have you have kids waiting at home. Get gone."

Walking out; I look at my parents. "Well?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Anna, But I had to have my removed; cancer when I was in my twenties." Sarah tells me. I hug her.

"That ok, I don't think Dad could survive another go of birthing." I joke, as Chris smacks my ass whispering "Behave"

"I'm sure by next year I can stand a couple more goes at Grandpa Ray. Gwen already has the next surrogate lined up. You'll never guess who?" Ray teases me.

"That easy it will be Fred." I joke as they both halt and stare at me. It was just a guess.

"How did you know!" they both scream at me.

"You just told me. really, I was just pulling your chains" I giggle.

I'm hoisted up into my man's arms. "Enough Anna. You're a parent now. Behave!" he barks smiling at me. as we head to home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sea meadow the next morning

I stumble into the kitchen, nursing triplets is hard work, even with two wet nurses and formula. What the Frigging hell! Chris is laughing head to head with some blonde woman. He looks up and smiles at me.

"The wife's here. no more fun Baby cakes." Chris laughs. He won't laugh when I punt his ball to London or pull skanks blonde hair out.

She turns to me; I know her from somewhere. I just can't place it. she smacks Chris's face, rather affectionally. She see the murder in my eyes. I start for her.

"**SHARON YOU MADE IT!"** Screams Kate rushing past me. Sharon who?

"Kate the babies, quiet or I'll gag you!" I hiss.

She picks up the smaller woman. "Anna! This is Sharon, our copilot. You look good?" she says. The copilot, I've talked to her on the phone. She's another knockout like Kate. I feel plain Jane next to them.

I feel Chris take me in his arms. "What's the matter?"

"You and her? I'm plain Jane next to them." I mutter.

"You are everything to me, all ways have been. Sharon is like BK; just Sharon. Besides she dating half the Air wing in Pensacola!"

"They were to lame after the Grey-Bud show. I'm dating the Squids out at Bremerton; they have to Camel it before deploying. Makes a fun weekend, seeing who can go and go." Sharon tease him.

They seem so lite hearted; Like an old flame, girlfriend. I feel the green monster rising.

"Anna? Chill. Sharon and Christian are always pulling each other chain." Kate is more concerned.

"Anna; Christian doesn't find me attractive or even friendly without the controls of a Copter in my hands blitzing across the plains. We have this give and take because we have to be in sync to have survived the shit we did." She pulls back the hair from the left side of her face. The scars are still pretty bad. "This is after four surgeries. My left eye is glass. I earned the right to tease Grey and be teased by him. It's a combat thing." She steps up and lightly hugs me. She known were not to touch. I see Kate and Chris hopeful looks.

"I want to be your friend; I don't want you to ever worry about Chris around me. I find him physically repulse like a brother. But I really feel like I'm his sister. That with him and BK and I hope you to; I can just be Sharon, not the pilot, or the warrant officer, brain trust or anything else. Besides I met this Guy on the plane; He works for some company downtown. Real hot shot hottie lawyer. Makes me tingle. Like Chris does for you and only you."

"Ok? I'll give you probation; break my trust. You won't have a body to go with the hair."

"God! your priceless. If Chris screws up. I'll marry you in a heartbeat. An I'm straight." Sharon tease me. I can see why Chris likes her. Why I like her. She's a pistol as Grandpa T' would say.

"Well enough chain lubing ladies. Gail can we have food please before I faint from the estrogen in here." Chris barks, then bolts for the great room. I chase. He captures me onto the couch and make sweet love to me. Its' frustrating we have two more weeks before serious freaking can occur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate-pov

Sharon has this shit eating grin as we head back to food. Gail already as bacon sizzling and English muffins charring. "what with the Grin?"

"She is perfect for him, all that worrying Bud did about her was for nothing. She makes him happy and free. I wish I could find a guy like that?"

"I know I lucked out with Elliott; What about Hottie lawyer?" I beep in: get a grip Girl.

"I wish it would have worked out; but I didn't get his number or anything. We talked and talked on the plane and then he was met at the terminal by this runway model. I evaded so I wouldn't be hurt." Sharon whispers. Same old Sharon, brave in public or the fight. Insecure and doubting in private. Just like Anna and Chris.

"Besides how many guys out there can measure up to Chris and Bud?" Sharon looks out the window longingly.

"Tell me about Bud?" Gail says placing the plate in front of us, sitting.

"Bud was like every other wild teenager in the war. It was adrenaline rushes and terror filled moments. Bud was rude, racist, crude, sex pervert, adrenaline junkie, stone cold killer. The perfect grunt; living for the moment and the crew. Bud was also brilliant, caring, loyal, reliable. He was Christian shadow from the first moment they met. Bud was like this kid brother to us. Always ready for a fight, or a shoulder to cry on. Bud was orphaned about three: raised in foster care and institutions till he aged out. No family but us. People make the mistake thinking he was Christian's lapdog, his Igor. Bud emulated Christian's speech, walk, how he dealt with problems, people. Chris saw 'Ghost' (Tommy) as father figure, Bud saw Christian as father figure. He saw me, BK as Sisters. He saw Anna as perfect woman to strive for because she was all Christian wanted and needed; really a mother figure. He carried a picture he taped together of Chris and Anna; would tell anyone who asked; that was his family." Sharon says, tears streaming down her face; I feel the loss to.

"That last mission. As we were loading. He saw that RPG headed for us. He jumped up; threw his A4 up to stop it from hitting the bird: It explode a foot away from the hull. Torn him to pieces; He could have ducked down, maybe survived the blast. But we all would have been dead. He didn't think about it; he did it. Because we were family, not just a crew." I cry. Sharon holds me. I feel more hands. I look up into Anna tearful eyes.

"Sharon come meet the kids especial Paul-Peter Thomas Issacs: We named him Buddy." Anna says. My friend and sister-in-law. We head upstairs. Teddy under the watchful eyes of the nanny is rocking Buddy

Telling him all the things brothers are supposed to do for their sisters.

"Teddy, this is Aunt Sharon, Chris's sister. Can she hold Buddy?" Anna asks

"Sure! He's named after Dad's brother. Here watch his head and neck" Teddy all serious tell Sharon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later: Anna-pov

I walk into my building, my first full day back on top of my empire. The Two Wet nurses, Nanny and six CPO trail me pushing my vintage bullet resistance Pram ahead of me. the Kids are quiet this morning. They have been Colic at night and peaceful during day. Roz is working from home. Andrea is doing half days. So, we have four temp PA. They were lacking ability; Andrea called an old friend. The guy who trained her to be a personal assistant, master of the office. He flew out four months ago and fired, trained the current PA. Mr. Wallace is a terror of efficient, with a photographic memory.

I step on my floor. He rises up. half bow, his way of greeting. Mr. Wallace's father was a graduate and teacher of the prestigious British Butler Institute. It's rubbed off on him. He came out of retirement to help us.

"Mrs. Grey; I've scheduled in a meeting first thing this morning. Please this way. What was Conference room A is now the nursery with its own en-suite. One CPO outside the door, with one inside at all time. Ladies if you need something call my desk." He shows me the nursery; modern, airy perfect. I get the girls settled and my kids.

Walking into my office I find my steaming cup of water with Earl Grey Teabag on the saucer. A Direktørsnegl (Boss Snail) Danish next to it. My secret treat; The pastry chef at my club, Mile-high club makes them for me special.

Mr. Wallace walks in and sits down. "Anna? I'm sorry I must leave your service."

"Why?"

"My Heart is acting up: The Doctors tell me I must take it easier. I've arranged one of my former students to take over. He's outside right now."

"Are you moving back to Boston?" I ask afraid he will leave us; he's become family. Andrea will be devastated if he does.

"No. Andrea and Barney have kindly offered the pool house. My family is scattered to the four winds; Seattle is as good as Boston. I arranged to teach a few classes here and at the University. Nothing to stressing. I will drop by now and then to make sure my pupils are staying on the straight and narrow. As well as seeing how you're doing."

"I look forward to it. Anything we can do for you?"

"Well now that you mentioned it. Ray, Cary, and I were discussing a fly-fishing campout Oval Lakes in the Lake Chelan-Sawtooth Wilderness. Give our heart issues. Perhaps Christian could fly us in. It's just for a weekend."

"I'm sure it's not a problem. In fact, perhaps he should join you?" I propose get him out from under foot.

"Perhaps at a later date for the young guys to join us. Next weekend is just us old guys" he counters expertly.

"when for the young guys?"

"I believe Ray expressed a date in the middle of next month; he's put on the guys calendars. We'll be going over in Idaho. We have remote campsite reservation, for the helicopters." He tweaks my nose, the old dog. Always several steps ahead of me.

"It's just the three of you?" I ask suddenly worried about their health.

"No; we have six in total. Cary couldn't come without a camp cook and medic per Grace. Something about Him and Elliott burning down a tent a couple of years ago?"

"Yes, they thought the fire was out, it ate the tent and about twenty yards of grass. Carrick had an angina attack. Elliott ran fifteen miles thru the woods to get help." I remember Grace crying and screaming while the airlift had to wait for daylight. Not a good time in the family.

"you said six?" I ask

"Yes; Ray has a buddy, Jose who will be coming along as guide and wrangler."

"Yes; I wasn't aware he was back in the state. I guess he made up to Ray." I think about that. Senior left for four years, devastated Jose Jr. I will inquire to Ray how things are going. Right now, Jose Jr. is working Alaska western island for Nation Geographic.

"Yes, they did. He realized just because his son is gay, doesn't stop him from being the person he is or one son. Ray thought; Senior's ego was bruised by Junior coming out at the Fishing tournament. So soon after Seniors wife died."

"Jose Jr. could have had more tact and timing telling his dad. The VFW Tournament was not the best place or time." I agree with Ray about that. Jose Jr. is such a sensitive soul; his landscapes are so beautiful, so ethereal stunning.

"I'll Shanghai Christian for the trip. Now your replacement. How soon to clear security and vetting?"

"Already done. He's been in town for two weeks, and in the building training for eight days." He smirks at me in that Godfather kind of way.

He stands and goes to the door, in walks another Adonis, nearly as pretty as hubby. Doesn't do a thing for me. I only have eyes and needs for one copperhead Adonis with grey eyes.

"Mrs. Grey; This is Langer von' Hochadlerburg. Don't let the name throw you. He's from St. Mary's in Georgia; just below Kings Bay Naval Base. His Father, a limnologist runs the nearby Cumberland Island National Seashore. His mother is the head CPA for the Naval Base. He has a law degree from NYU, MBA from Warton, and just completed the Secretary school at what was that rat trap college you were at Langer?"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Grey. Mr. Wallace is eternally dismissive of Harvard, just because they turn down his application in the stone age." He says is a nice light almost British accent that seems to happen in the deep south. I like he stand up for himself.

"Bronze age my boy. An I turned them down when they offered me tenure. Huff!" Mr. Wallace was last month working towards his eighteen or nineteenth academic diploma. I smile at the two easy banter; I like him. The question is will Christian.

"Well, we will see how you work out, so far I'm impressed. The question is" I start as the monster waltzes in. wearing a flight suit, grease sleeves and wiping the equally grease hands.

"Anna, what with your idiot mechanic" he says bulling in the room.

"OH sorry. Didn't know. The girl on the desk didn't say anything." Chris apologizes. I look at my current PA and my future PA.

"Langer von' Hochadlerburg. Mr. Grey. your wife's new PA until Andrea can get back to work. Mr. Wallace; I will correct the problem with the new girl. By you leave Mrs. Grey." he turns and walks out. I like him. I look at my husband.

"what, he seems ok. Jason and Welch showed me his Background last week. What you think I'm that insecure about him working here, because of his looks." Christian smirks; he knows I'm only his.

"Ray, Cary, Mr. Wallace, and three others are doing fly-fishing campout; Oval Lakes in the Lake Chelan-Sawtooth Wilderness. Next weekend. Could you fly them up?" I ask

"Sure. I thought it was middle of next month?" Chris asks

"No, next weekend is just us old guys; next month is all us guys. The ladies pointily request the all us guys go away for a bit; something about world domination and cheesecake." Mr. Wallace laughs.

"Sure, no problem. About your idiot mechanic Anna."

"What did Mr. Baker do now?"

"Bakers out with a broken leg. The new guy Hasher." Chris says.

"No Aircraft mechanic was hire in the past month: We were never notified Mr. Baker would not be lead mechanic. Let me make some calls." Mr. Wallace burst out the door.

"Catch you at lunch, I'm going to see Welch and Jason" he bolts out the door. Great I am alone in my office with no idea what is on the schedule.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Grey. here is your schedule for today and tentative for tomorrow. Shall we review it?" Langer smiles

"Yes, have a seat." I look at the page, several fifteen-minute blocks are labels kids, and two half our block labeled kids plus. I notice Emily the nanny must have informed him about the feeding times. Professional and considerate. Let's move the Hopewell merger to tomorrow, I want to review the financials and get a better handle on the restructuring."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1\. Christmas Marmalade a Holiday Jam. Made with oranges, lemon, pineapple, and cherries.

2\. Squids out at Bremerton= Submariner out to naval base Bremerton outside Seattle.

3\. Grunt= soldier, enlisted usually infantry.

4\. A4= Rifle M16-A4

5\. Direktørsnegl (Boss Snail)= chocolate frosted spiral bun is chocolate's unequivocal response to the cinnamon roll

6.. Hochadlerburg= high eagle castle

7\. limnologists.= study of inland aquatic ecosystems. The study of limnology includes aspects of the biological, chemical, physical, and geological characteristics and functions of inland waters This includes the study of lakes, reservoirs, ponds, rivers, springs, streams, wetlands, and groundwater.


	10. Chapter 10 cry havoc

FSOG chp10 cry havoc

Anna-pov

My fifth day back, it's been great to have the kids next door; Teddy's still in school; thank god. She five going on forty right now. My Husband is tearing thru the flying community of Washington state looking for the mysterious Mr. Hasher. When Jason and Chris arrived to the hanger at Boeing Filed; The fire department beat them there by about two minutes. Our jets, both Helicopters, a Roz's 727 corporate jet are slag on the hanger concrete.

Poor Mr. Baker found unconscious in his house. Him and his wife drugged, nearly killed them. Hasher didn't know Chris and BK were stopping by to check out his light twin for Kate's skydiving on Friday. She even convinced Elliott to try a second jump. That was a bust; I would have loved to watch him try.

From the video, he was rigging a bomb; but with Christian and Kates arrival. I watch the argument, then Chris leave with Kate to complain to me. Luckily Kate didn't stay behind. Hasher knocked out the security guard and then torched the planes and helicopters. Last frame of security camera is his escape in Mr. Bakers SUV. Police recovered that this morning stripped in the bad part of Tacoma.

I need to let Welch and Jason deal with this new threat. The security photos don't tell me a lot about the evil shit trying us. The guys have it, I need to get Steele House firing on all cylinders after my maternity sabbatical. "what's on the schedule today Langer?"

Three hours later:

I rock in the rocking chair, with Theresa and Phoebe nursing. The girls seem to want to nurse with me together; if I do one the other bawls till, she's feeding as well. Buddy is with one of the wet nurses, he is my little gentlemen; waiting for patiently. Emily, our nanny is helping me stay sane with distracting Teddy. She wants to quit school to take care of her siblings' full time. Her mothering instinct is very high. I must channel that somehow. I try to relax after the back to back meeting this morning. I have two video conference this afternoon, one over the Taiwan Shipyard and the other about nearly bankrupt Composite Molding company outside Charleston South Carolina.

I open my eyes to Langer looking hot and edible. Like a model, God's unfairness to the female herd in Steele House. Several employees have been warned about making rumors about us. The major complaints: I've got the two hottest guys in Seattle at my beck and call. The rumor mill's wearing on me, already. I fired the head of PR for suggesting we do a charity soft-porn nude calendar of the male employees; starting with Christian and Langer.

"yes?"

"Chris called; they've ID Hasher. You're not going to like it."

"Alright I won't like it. But I will damm well know it!"

"Language in front of the kiddies. Mrs. Grey. Perhaps I should wait till you can vent?" Langer smirks knowing my legendary thermonuclear temper tantrums. I think, better here were the kids will keep me in check.

"Here's fine."

"Michael Sumter Morton. Your half-brother."

"**MY WHAT!"**

"**Anna?" **Emily asks, I wave her away. Must be calm around the kiddies.

"Your Half-brother. She had him when she left the first time with Morton, when you were four. Raised by Morton's family in Mississippi. He is four years younger than you. Just out of Prison. Jumped parole from Georgia. Five counts of assault and rape; Three counts of aiding and abetting extortion with your Mother and Husband number four. One Bob James Lee. Who has an extensive criminal background, mostly cons and extortions? The guys took the fall for lite sentences, and Carla not be charged."

"#3?"

"Missing ten years, last seen being dragged into the swamp near Tampa, Unpaid debts to the wrong people. Welch has check; no one admits to seeing him die; but they are adamant he did not return from moonlit skinny dipping. A fitting end."

"Three-years ago; Your mother was released after six years in Oklahoma Women Prison; drugs and prostitution charges. No other siblings found from that side of the road." Langer tells me. Its good I have my children here; I would have broken windows for sure.

"Security?"

"We have updated everyone, increased surveillance on the family. Welch has moved Asset to Charleston, South Carolina: Where she and husband#4 are currently working a Church con with a supposed evangelical preacher named John Westley Falwell, claims to be a cousin of the Virginia one. Set up a church in a suburb called Summerville. Using the prosperity gospel and televangelism thing."

"The company in South Carolina?"

"No ties we can find. Third generation ownership unable to understand what they make, how the companies is supposed to work and won't let anything interfere with their country club lifestyle. Typical generational failure."

"Ok, but move some asset; I want deeper diving on it. Company and mommy dearest. Just in case. Anything else to spoil my day?"

"Your new Embraer Lineage 1000E and Roz's corporate 727 jet are due in thirty days. Your Helicopter is getting final FAA import checks about two weeks. Christian Helicopter is two months away and his twin engine Piaggio Avanti will be here sometime next year. He is twenty-third on the waiting list." Langer smirks.

"Call and see if we can't bump him up to single digits; I don't want him bending my new planes." I laugh as the girls have finished. I wondered if my breastfeeding would faze him; apparently not. His parent are foster parents; currently with four teenagers' girls, two with infants and two college coeds, one with a kid just reaching terrible twos, all living on the Families two-acre farm on the outskirts of St. Mary. He laughs yesterday when I ask. It's natural, and he doesn't see me anyway but as a boss. Clicked his heels, half bowed and smirked away. For some reason I find that comforting.

I straight my cloths and return to my office. I have papers to read, people to motivate or terrorize. Another typical good day as the CEO of a mergers and acquisition empire. 'It's good to be the Queen!'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris-pov

Hasher has skipped the state after the failed assassination attempt; the question is why. What was the play. I sit on the ridge line parking lot trailhead outside Seattle; watching the sunset. I wish Anna was here to share with me; but I'm in a dark place. Sharon and I ran the mountain trail, ten miles up, ten mile back. I need to clear my head to hunt these evil shits.

"Grey?" Sharon asks

"I can't understand why? Why now, why the planes?"

"Well? Where sure as hell not going to find the answer out here." Sharon barks back, I've missed her, that no bullshit tell me to my face friend; I need to stay sane. Times like this I miss Bud.

Standing I notice the colored hues thru the clouds and last visages of day. Color spectrum, mathematical formula. Elemental Color Spectrum: working out the probabilities of the frequency of the colors in relationship to the total color palette of possibilities. Simple everyday math to me. Sometimes I worry about 'the little grey cells' in my hard head. The burning planes had the wrong color!

"Sharon the burning planes had the wrong color!" I think about what I saw in mathematical terms. The wheels spin in my head to the only abnormality of the burning aircraft.

"Which planes?" Sharon quizzes me.

"Roz's!" Shit we need to get back to the Steele House right now!"

Xxxxxxxxx

After reviewing the tapes; I call Roz. She is not happy its midnight with a new born.

"Roz where was your jet supposed to be going these last two weeks?" I demand

"Frigging hell Christian; what!"

"Where was the 727 going this week?"

"I was sneaking Grace, Carrick, Ray, Sarah, Mia and me to a day trip at the Salt Lake City Summer Flea Market last Saturday. We were hoping to get Christmas setup early this year. Gwen and I found some good stuff last year."

"Was it on anyone's calendar?" I ask

"Just mine, everyone else just thought it was local; why?"

"The 727 was the target; my plane and helicopter were afterthought. Once he knew: he'd been made. He had to destroy all the evidence to shield his mole in the company. Thanks. Go back to sleep we got this.

I hang up turning to Welch and Sharon.

"The mole must have access to Roz's and my calendar. Some one recent?" I quiz

"Langer's the newest; but he's vetted six ways to Sunday" Welch says, worried he let a snake into the company.

"Tomorrow morning; Sharon you vet him. If he's dirty? Break something." I talk to her; my copilot deceivably good at that kind of thing. I pity the guy; After watching four crewmen shot in the back by turncoat Afghans soldiers. She has a real hardon for traitors. She'll find the mole. She nods and heads out.

"What now?" Welch asks

"Anybody in Flintstone Ville right now?" I ask, Welch checks the computer

"Fred's in" he says

"let's go see what the binary world has to say." I stand, stretch, and feel the weight of the world lift. I understand the motive; simple as catching a greased pig.

I play out the theory in my head: With the majority of Anna family dead, tragically in a plane crash. The mole will move on Anna; Drugs to alter her maybe? Enough to push Elliott and me out of the way. Or eliminate us to. For Mommy's 'abused wife, reformed and born-again act' to sweep in and take over for her distracted tormented daughter; under the crippling weight children and death of so many close family and trusted friends.

I can see it play out like a bad B-movie. The minster will take the lead role, while Carla isolates, and make Anna nuts. Probably stage her a death in six months to a year: Named as guardian of the children. I can see the crocodile tears in the press conference 'she never recovered from the deaths of her family and beloved husband.'

Over her dead body. I'll call a friend to put a revenge contract out if anything happens to me or Anna. She won't like it, but it has to be done.

"Fred? I need to see who and when people access Roz schedule before the fire. Specifically, about the trip to Utah?" We three sit and dig into the network.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7:45am thirty floors of Steele-House:

Sharon-pov

It's strange waiting here in the reception waiting for this asshole Langer von' Hochadlerburg. What kind of name like that is from Georgia? I couldn't see file because it's still in Welch's desk; and the guys are still locked in Flintstone land with Fred. Doesn't matter. He will tell me all I want to know. I finger my scar. Family is everything!

I have ten to fifteen minutes till he arrives. I day dream while waiting; my hottie lawyer from the plane meeting me; He brought flowers, a nice stroll down to a quaint bistro café holding hands; some food, good conversation, creme Irish coffee. A hooky play day in my hotel room, with satin sheets and strawberry dipped in chocolate and heavy whipped cream. Toasting champagne to our glorious future.

"DING! DING! DING!" The elevator. I pop awake and eyes open to hottie lawyer walking off the elevator with Miss Runway Model from the airport. That Langer! I leap up and stomp to them. I've lost all rational thought. He played me on the plane. Pity the crippled soldier! Laughing at my confessing all to him. My fears, insecurities. Rage explodes in my mind.

"Baby? What are going here?" Langer starts. "Whamp" he goes down, a knee to the chin puts him in 'Laa Laa Land.' Miss Model runs away. I grab his arm to have a private word with the supposed lawyer from the plane. Arm lock and drag him making him crawl on all fours; god he is so good looking and feels so right; the betrayal is worse because I want him. Feeding my rage. How dare he use me like this!

I turn on the shower in Anna's office ensuite. He jerky awake tie-wraps bound wrist on the floor of the shower. Surprise! Surprise! I kneel in the falling water, uncaring about the cold. "Who are you and why are you trying to harm Anna and Christian?"

"What? What are saying. Why would I want to do anything like that?" He pleas. I want to believe him. I open his pants pull out his thing, damm its big and juices. I want to lick it. But business first; he betrayed me! I snap open my MOON KNIVES Folding Pocket Knife Karambit Claw Combat Tactical that I inherited from Bud. His eyes widen. I spin the weapon with the finger ring.

"Who are you and why are you trying to harm Anna and Christian? You're the mole who sold us out to Morton?" I ask again

"Langer von' Hochadlerburg. From St. Mary's in Georgia. Mr. Wallace asks me to come here to be Anna's PA till Andrea was all the way back at work. Then I would join Thomas and Grey as an associate lawyer. That the truth!" He barks back at me.

"Miss Runway model?" I want to know.

"Gloria? My Foster sister. She's worked here four years down in legal. What is going on baby?"

I move the edge of the Karambit to his tip, he sweats. **"the truth?"** I bark. Afraid he will change his story and confess.

"That is the truth! And I've been looking for you the past three weeks. I was about to ask Barney to search the airline manifest for names. What is your name?" he pleas; I see the honesty in his face. If this is a lie; He will beg me to skin him alive.

I take the chance; I want to believe him; cut the tie-wrap. Lean over and lick the tip of his manhood. Looking into his eyes. "Sharon Waters, Christian's Copilot. Hunting a mole who knew Roz was sneaking the adults to Utah for a day trip. Roz's 727 was the prime target Morton was after."

"Shit! We just fired her last week, next day, right after the fire. Susannah Westly from Texarkana. She let Chris bull into my first meeting with Anna. About the mechanic. I sent her to main lobby reception; she took a three-hour lunch break. When she returned next day, we fired her." Langer speaks taking me in his arms, kissing me, with his pants around his ankles.

"**Hummm!** Interesting interrogation technique?" Behind us; We turn to Chris and Anna quizzingly looking at us. This doesn't look good.

"Found the mole, Receptions who let you bull into the office. Sue?" Langer tried to explain. I kiss him quiet. My man is so smart.

"Susannah Westley from Texarkana. Fired the day after the fire. She made the limo reservation for the Utah trip." Langer says, blushing a cute pink.

"Naked in the shower?" Chris smirks

"He's my hottie lawyer from the plane." I squeak

"My mystery woman from the plane" Langer speaks, trying to be dignified with his pants and underwear around his ankle, soaking wet in the shower. I don't know what to say or do. I feel like my parents caught me with the senior football squad playing show and tell homecoming night.

"You have thirty minutes to get straight. I have a suit in the closet, should fit. Andrea has a couple of dresses in the break room, one should fit. Anna could you get one for Sharon?" Chris speaks like a frustrated dad. Giving me that stink eye.

Anna turn away, laughing her ass off. She heard nothing by angst from me about my mystery guy from the plane. Bet she heard nothing but angst from Langer about the mystery girl from the plane. Surprised she didn't put two and two together. Chris leaves. I pull the curtain and we go at it like we have no time, well we only have twenty minutes,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Langer introduces me to his foster sister Gloria; she is four years older than him. She is married to a baker over at City Loaves in the University district. She blushes when I complement her looks. She doesn't see herself as a runaway model. By-product of an abused molested childhood, pretty and beautiful comments are preludes to pain and misery; She hasn't outgrown the damage done, yet. She's sees herself more of a tomboy, sports fanatic, with her husband; She's second base on the Andrea office softball team.

Christian, and crew are tearing apart Susannah Westly. Turns out she's really Susannah Morton; Anna's half-brother's wife. Jumped bail in Illinois for pandering and sell drugs to children six months ago. Got herself hired in SGEH Atlanta; then transferred here last month. Bribed her way to reception up here. I'm have Welch fine the bribe to fire. Seems lots of guys and not a few gal's bribe their way to Andrea Assistant with hopes of getting to Anastasia 'Muirisc Elektra' Steele; the ice princess of Steeleville. She has disappeared.

Her three-hour lunch, must have been helping hubby escape us. She has disappeared; her roommates haven't seen her since she was fired; she stole everything of values, cashed forged checks and maxed out credit cards. Cards her two roommates didn't even know she had in their names.

Christian will have to take a break this weekend; he's flying the old guys to a fly-fishing trip. He has to get the chopper and gear out first thing tomorrow morning, with the guys flying in tomorrow afternoon. At least Anna is taking this well. She already left a wedding magazine in my purse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Langer-pov :

Now that I've found my girl; She is scary when family's threatened. Mom is going to love her. I've heard about her all week; Christian Copilot from the war. She is like his right hand. But I can see the love she has for Anna. She's not competition; she's family. Lunch time; let's see how this plays out.

"Sharon, I have a lunch; come with me?" I ask

"You sure?"

"Yes, I think it's best you come with me; get a feel for our future life." I plea

"Ok, let me get my Mack (rain-gear)" Sharon strides out of the reception for the closet.

We head out, to the Rainier Club, lunch in Fetcher room with the senior partners in the Law firm I've joined. Andrea should be back to full time in two to three months. The law firm was happy to accommodate me. I got the job thru the Harvard Law Review. It's my first time meeting the senior partners.

xxxxxx

We're escorted into the private club to regal Fletcher room to dine; I see we have a separate table near the window. I straighten my tie, nerves.

"Carrick?" Sharon ask as we arrive. She knows one of the partners? The three men stand, gentleman.

"Sharon?" The younger one asks

"Well, I think introductions are needed" the senior gentleman offers as we're seated.

"I am Rupert Thomas, senior partner: This is Robert Morris VII managing partners and descendent of the first African-American attorneys in the United States. My friend, the firm's pit-bull fixer, lead Attorney Carrick Grey. You are of course are newest junior associate, Langer von' Hochadlerburg" he says with tact and grace.

Before I can say anything. Grey speaks "This is Miss Sharon Waters, member of my family. Decorated Army Helicopter pilot and best friend to my son-in-law Christian. What are you doing here?" Grey speaks with the authority that makes him a terror in the court room.

"Miss Waters is my girlfriend; and future wife. We just reconnect this morning. I too am friends with Christian Grey. I wasn't aware your Mrs. Steele's father?"

"Yes, I'm her adopted father, you'll meet Ray her father tomorrow. He's taken a shine to Sharon here as another wayward soldier needing guidance." Carrick laughs.

"Major Steele thinks we ex-army guys in the family are his personal VFW. He'll love you." Sharon giggles. The gentlemen are all wrapped around her little finger. I marvel at how at easy we all are.

The lunch in the private club is well worth its reputation; The firm does a lot of Anna outside corporate law work, and Christian and her's personal attorney. They are happy I'm working as Anna temporary Personal assistant. It shows my loyalty (to Mr. Wallace) and team player. I'm aware they canned the last three Associates for not living up to their standards. Two weren't team players.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we head back the Steele House, I can't wait for the workday to end. I will need to get a hotel.

"Langer? Do you have a place?" Sharon ask me. Very timid, so unlike her.

"Not really. I'm crashing in Gloria's Spare bedroom. Why?"

"I'm living out of the Fairmont. I was looking for a place of my own; it's hard after being in the army; My teenage years weren't the most stable. I love my grandparents; my only relatives but they've gone bankrupt several times. So? We moved a lot around the Panhandle (Florida)." Sharon says sitting in the car in the parking garage of Steele House. I kiss her lips, lite and meaningful, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Well we should have time this weekend to look around for a place of our own. Tonight?" I ask

"Well we shouldn't waste a perfectly good hotel room and room service." Sharon licks my lower lip

"tab?"

"Right now, its Steele House corporate suite. Chris offered to put me up; put I didn't want to cramp Anna. She was very jealous when I arrived; even though we've talked on the phone about twenty times before we met in person. So, we decided the Fairmont was a better move."

"your very tight with Christian?"

"Yea! We're family. Christian, BK and me. We use to have a fourth Bud; but he died on the last mission." Sharon says with deep emotions and tiny drop forms in her eye. I kiss her deep, letting my love out to conqueror her fears and pain.

"BK?" I ask, who is that. Should I be jealous?

"You've not met Kate? Elliott girlfriend!" Sharon looks at me in wonder. Like how could I have not met her.

"Yes, I've met Kate; didn't know she was also BK. What does that stand for?"

"When she was in basic (training): The DI's (drill instructor) were always yelling a lot 'Bad Kate Kavanagh;' to the point he shorted it to just BK. It stuck. She was our crew chief. We flew a hundred mission together. We're tight; We had to be to survive. Without Teammates to pick you up, you don't live to tell the tales." Sharon smirks at me.

"I would love to play hooky; but I must get back upstairs to keep the dragon in check. You?"

"Chris has me looking at think tank propositions to quench his math brain. I'm his office manager, personal assistant, and chief bottle washer. I am employee number two of Grey Logical Chaos Think Tank. 'We bring logic to chaos'. That's the company jiggle. Like it?" Sharon laughs as we head for the elevators.

"Yes, I do. My little fiancée." I watch her shock in the elevator cab.

We exit lip locked and twirling. Clapping penetrates our happiness bubble. Where back at Steel House. Breaking apart but not losing touch. We stare at everyone.

"My fiancée and I thank you." Sharon roars. I see Anna giving me that eye roll. I can see why Sharon and Christian are two peas in pod.

"Pay up Chris." Anna laughs.

Andrea laughs "She bet Chris that you to would rocket past boyfriend girlfriend right to fiancées"

"What did you loss Christian?" Sharon asks.

"Anna gets to tie me up and have her wicked kinky fu ##kery way with me. O' Mistress the Sable Flogger please!" Christian laughs as Anna chase him back into her office.

"I blocked the next thirty minutes as self-enlightenment" Andrea giggles. We all know what that means.

"I got to get work done, baby. Later?"

"Hell yes! Later today. I'll be in bedrock working on submission for my think tank." Sharon says heading out. I wait till the elevator closes. Turning to Andrea

"You think Flowers would be too much?" I hope she can tell me.

"No, a simple arrangement. Maybe arrange some Chocolate dipped Strawberries. You know go all 'pretty woman seduction.' Andrea and Roz tell me. I sit and start pounding the keyboard. The sooner I get it done; the sooner we can start. Sable flogger; I google it up. I wonder if Sharon will like it. "Humm!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1\. It's good to be the Queen!'. Movie quota from History of The World Part 1; paraphrased

2\. Surprise! Surprise! = tv show quota, can you name it. (military theme comedy hint)

3\. tab = who's covering the cost


	11. Chapter 11 reflection on Oval lakes

FSOG chp 11 reflection on Oval Lakes

Ray-pov Camping:

OVAL LAKE campsite: 48°16'26.3"N 120°27'00.7"W

Deep in the wilderness above Oval creek, south east of West Oval lake. Near Middle Oval lake. Within the graveled slope; I stand, the helicopter is a distance drone to the west. I turn 360, like a good commandeer in the field; noticing the fire zone, retreat avenues. But those were yesterday thoughts. Today is about bonding and relaxing. I notice we are being good stewards. Our camp site is about thousand feet from any water course. Within the tree line looking west to Gray Peak. I scan the area. The Guys who came this morning to pitch the camp are mostly leaving. Although Anna added two security guys to us.

I'm not sure if Anna did it or Welch. We now have the Security chiefs from SGEH Atlanta and Europe headquarters. They seem good guys. They flew out this morning with the Cook and Medic and two young guys. Christian loaded out a weird package; I've never seen one before. A solid four foot by six-foot equipment case. Solar panel and large loops in each corner.

"It's a bear box." Carrick tells me.

I walk closer; it's about fifty meters from camp. Each corner has a heavy stake thru it. I try to lift it. Damm it's tight to the earth. I don't see a latch. I look at the Cook.

He walks up and inserts a long slender key near a corner. He slides a long rod out. Then insert the key again into a hole covered by the sliding bolt. The lid opens. I see three compartments filled with food. One section has an interior lid.

"Two dry sections, and the covered one is cold storage. Solar cells help keep it cold. Everything for five days."

"Five days?" We're supposed to be out on Monday.

"Just in case weather or something comes up." He closes the box. "You'd best get your gear into a tent."

I head out, this is a first for me. Rich guy camping. I find four tents with two cots in each; with camp chairs around a metal fire pit on gravel outside of the tree line. I half expected Carrick to have Air conditioning units and generator running. I see Jose's gear on a cot the other hold Cary's. Edward (Mr. Wallace) is bunking with the Lewis Drayton, the Head of Anna's Atlanta Headquarters. I check; I'm bunking with guy from London; Lionel Elles. After I dump my gear, I check the camp out. Four tents in a half circle facing toward the west and the fire pit. The cook stove and stuff are forty feet to the south. The young guy's tent has solar cells on top of it. We had to leave all our cells and electronic at home. I wonder what that's about?

"They have recharging for the walkie-talkies and the two Sat-phones. Grace and Anna required it due to our health issues. The two bear barrels in the tree over there: Red band is live bait, Yellow is scent control Fish Tale Soap from Seattle Sundries Soap, and various goop's for fly fishing." Carrick tells me. We head back to the others.

"Guys, we'll draw straws tomorrow for teams. Three-man teams OK?" I ask everyone nods yes. Good fewer problems.

"If no one has anything to do. I suggest you guys wander over to West Oval lake and get some fishing in while I start dinner. Tonight, is Catch and release. The red thermo has tea, blue one is decaf coffee. I'm sorry but Gail removed any Caffeine coffee from the packs. Ray; if you thought your wife sneaked in caf-coffee; I won't bet on it. No? Get fishing so I can get cooking in peace." Joe the cook says. We quickly gather the right gear and head out.

Taking spacing in pairs we fish and talk. Jose pulled in late last night. His flight from Emirates was delayed. We've repaired our relationship; he's tried to repair the damage he did to Junior. I think he got so overloaded with Marie's death, he couldn't deal with Junior's pain, grief, and angst. Junior's coming out was plea for empathy.

"How was the call to junior?"

"Better, we both were broken by Marie's death. Lashing out at everyone and ourselves. He's flying back next month for the young guy's trip. We're invited to go. I think I'm going to go?"

"It would be for the best. We need to bond more with the younger guys invading the family." I joke with a heavy grain of true. Who would have thought the last two years would have changed us much. The kids pain and now grand-kids are a treat.

"Jose wants to bring a guy for me to meet. They been living together for the last year. You know Ted?"

"No? Anna does. Ted is on the road with Junior a lot. He writes for several outdoor magazines and Nation Geography. When there is Forks, they mostly work on their house a garden. Mia talked them into hiring a Girl from the reservation to keep house. The two are worse cooks than you or me." We laugh, without the girls we poor males would have starved or died of food poisoning.

We flip the flies into the lake without much success; we can see the damm fish. They just don't want to bite. After a bit, we stop and wander around the lake. The peacefulness is calming. For the first time in months I feel connected and peaceful. Slowly conversations weave thru the air.

Mostly about each person background, and desires for the weekend. Cary is worried about Anna, Kate, Sharon, and Mia moving so fast in relationships. Edward is worried about external stress on Ann and Christian. Lionel is worried about Anna and Roz overworking; ruining their relationships with their spouses. I find that most enlightening, I had not realized how much the two business powerhouses are doing. Or how concerned the staff is they might burn out.

Jose's looking to get back into our extended family; cement his relationship with junior. It's a deeper pain, considering how close they were for most of Juniors formative years. He terrified to lose his son; I doubt he could live without junior. Too much death, too much loss. I can relate. If I lost Anna, I would go insane with grief. Sarah might not be able to hold me together long enough to recover.

Returning to camp, the smells are heavenly as we eat a chicken risotto with green salad, and huckleberry pie for dessert. I can see Cary smirk about Gracie making us eat health. The Medic, Eric is hoarding the last slice of pie. He's half are age, just retired after ten-years Naval corpsman, three tour in the war zones. His huckleberry beard shows how good the pie was.

We sit around the camp fire telling tall tales of fish landed and even bigger fish that got away. Eric and Morsi's go to sleep, they had a long day. The foods stored, cooking area clean and bear resistant. Only our quart of Irish Jamison is out. At the rate its shrinking, Its empty before the moon crest. The Garbage barrel is in a tree about forty meters pass the cook stove.

"Cary, we need to talk serious now that the kids have turned in." Ed says

"Serious about what?" Cary replies unsure where this is going.

"We need to stop Anna and Christian from breaking up." He barks. What is he saying; I see Lionel and Lewis nod their head is agreement. What do they know?

"They're never breaking up!" Cary roars.

"They are head down separate paths right now; An separate lives will only get worse unless we reinforce them."

Before Cary can demand. "What exactly are you seeing that we are not?" I demand, afraid I've not been a good father and seen the problems starting.

"They are living two separate lives; each one with specific stresses and pitfalls. Right know they are cooping. But things are nearing points that will cause lasting damage."

"What are suggesting we do? Force them to divorce now?" Cary goes all emotional. I can see the tears forming in his eyes. I take the bottle and fill his glass. "Drink!" I'm surprised he does.

"No! We need to gentle push them into couples counseling and individual counseling. We need to get them to delegate more. Roz and Gwen are also reaching bad milestones. We all know that relationships in the boiler-room of high stress jobs can lead to. We need to help them without making demands they will resist. Understand Cary? Ray?" Edward speaks from a wealth of experience.

"Ok. I see your point. And I agree. Those things are doable if presented correctly. Ray?" Cary ask me.

"Your right; We've been focused on the external threats. We've missed the cracks from the triplets and Teddy with their high stress careers. I think next month fishing trip will be a good time to broach the subject with Christian. The girls I'm not sure how we can work that?" I quiz

"We don't have to. I talked Grace, Sarah, and Theresa already. We will work on the young buck. They will work on the girls. I believe a weekend vacation at a spa. Girls gone wild thing according to Theresa. I think with everyone's damaging past, counselings required for everyone. Dr. Flynn has everything lined up with Doctors each couple can trust and relate to." Lionel says.

"We also need to have them slow down some and enjoy their lives and family. Anna's schedule for the coming months is worse than her before Christian rampage. I've hire twenty new managers just to deal with the southeast acquisition's and consolidations. London and LA are looking at a hundred people each." Lewis talks into his cup. I can see how uncomfortable he is talking about his boss and friend.

I know how brutal Anna pushed herself before Christian came into her life again. We forced her to hire Gail a Jason in a hope that she would stop losing weight and look less like a zombie. I will have to think about ways to slow her down. Maybe force more visit with Sarah and me in Montesano. I look about me.

"We should head in, Cary's asleep and Lewis's is not stargazing" I laugh. A loud snore comes from Lewis. He's out. We get them to bed, Edward barely hit the pillow before bear scarring snores erupted. Lewis starts to match him. Great! I check; I have a tent far from him. I start to bank the fire. Lionel joins me, he's bed-down Jose and Cary.

"stop, sit a bit. They should slow down scarring the wildlife in a bit. Whiskey always make Lewis snore like a freight train." Lionel says sitting next to me. He checks the bottle, two shots left. He takes a swig and hands me the Irish. I smirk at him and drain the bottle.

"I didn't mean to upset you early about the kids."

"I know, it's hard after the shit Carla pulled when I was deployed. I always feel like I let her down. That so much of her pain, I could have; should have prevented. You have kids?"

"Yes, Three boys. Youngest is just starting his third year at Leicester City as second tier defender. Oldest just gifted me with another granddaughter. I've got six grand-kids. I'm also getting out of my third marriage. I only had kids with my first wife; who died of meningitis right after my youngest was born. Torn me to shreds. Cost me my Army career. I was captain of Royal Tank Second Regiments integrated CBRN reconnaissance squadron, running Fuchs 1 NBC variants armored personnel carrier around the European forest. Bittersweet really; my great grandfather was Lieutenant General Sir Hugh Jamieson Elles first tank commander in WWI, first in the world."

"I can understand. When I reconnected with Anna. She insisted I stay in the Army. That she refused to allow me to give up my dreams for her. I have mixed feeling about that." I look beyond the firelight lines. Think about my illustrious ancestor Daniel Harvey Hill. Looking deeper into the shadows. At the dark foreboding forest. Places I use to not so long ago be the apex predator. I look back at Lionel.

"Anna is special, more so since Christian came into her life. She is more stable, more focused. Less tyrant; more leader."

"yea?" We sit in silence. Working thru our personal inner demons.

I watch the stars fade in the rapidly overcast sky. The weather forecast has some night time rains this weekend. More to the north and south of us.

_ During Anna first year in Harvard, I took leave and bullied her on a weekend camping trip. Roughing the Canadian Heritage River, St. Croix river. We talk and enjoy the scenic views and light rapids. Anna was more a young woman than a business tyrant those idyllic days. She had just got back from Comic-con with Andrea. Gave me hope she would recover and move on from Carla and #3. _

_I can remember watching her stare at the other campers making joyful times. Watching them wishfully, hoping to one day being like them. Something always held her back. The last day, we came around a bend, Anna jumped up and flipped the canoe. She refused to explain what had happened. Thinking back at it, I remember a guy fishing on the bank. _

_Knowing now about her copperhead boyfriend, I think she thought it might be Christian. She was always in love with him from the first moment they met. I can relate now with Sarah._

_I was walking down __Columbus Ave in San Francisco. __I had just ended the worst, bottomed out date with a military hating hag; who only agreed to lunch so she could rag on me and my career. The prices at __Rialto Mercato__ weren't too bad. She looked ok, till she opened her mouth. I bet in the sixties she was spitting on GI at the airport. _

_I walk around __Washington Square cattycorner across the Avenue__. Watching the kids enjoy the sun and friends on the grassy park. Children screaming and running around the playground. A little boy pushing a little girl on the __hanging tire swing__. I remember pushing Anna at that age. I wandered down the hill headed toward __Fisherman's Wharf. __Avoiding most of the tourist traps. I enjoy the freeloading seals on the boat docks. And the idiot tourist trying to get a picture of the sleeping giants going anything. More sun worshipers, the seal enjoying a siesta. _

_I wandered along __Jefferson Street__ towards the __Aquatic park. __Always a good place to sit and enjoy the sun and bay. Watching the ships head under __The Golden Gate Bridge__. I spent a couple of weeks at the __Presidio __before they mothballed it. I start to pass the __San Francisco Maritime National Historical Park__. I have time. I've never been; I head in. Near the __schooner C.A. Thayer__; A shapeless person is carving; I would guess a ships figure head. It's the ugliest most untalented thing I've seen someone try to do a block of wood. I can't keep my mouth shut; I really need to control my temper. But bust date with that hag makes me angry at all the losers in Frisco. _

"_They should have hired a real artist to do that. You have no talent for it." The big hat, shapeless three size to large lab coat; must be one of those fade thing, swings around with a two-inch chisel and maul in her hand. Mirrored sunglass hides her eyes. She has wood tar smeared on her face and nose. A pixie little nose, with a mouth I suddenly want to kiss. _

"_If you think you can do better, here. Loud mouth." She challenges me. I take the tools and look at the picture. The block isn't even close. I take about ten minutes to clean a line to bring the block back to matching the picture. I turn to the hot untalented artist. Who splash me with a bucket of seawater and bull rush me to the railing and over! I come up growling at her. I swim to the nearby beach in the half circle that is the __Aquatic park. _

_I stomp up to her. She smirks as two __National parks ranger__ grab me and escort me off the pier. I sit on the __grass below the cable car turnaround__. Starring needle points at the entrance to the park on __Hyde street. _

_She comes out around six thirty as the park close. I stand and stomp over to her. She looks at me and runs towards the __Aquatic Park grandstand__. I easily get her, pick her up and step on the __micro-sized Aquatic park beach__ and stomp into the water with her. I stomp out. Looking at her come out of the water. Damm I'm rock hard at this goddess rising from the sea. She dumps the oversized lab coat, big hat. Removes her sun glass. Step up to me, taking my head in her hands we kiss. WOW! I pull her into my arms; deepening the kiss. This is how the world is supposed to be. _

_ARGGHHH! I lay on the wet sand, holding my manhood. I watch her start for the western side of the grandstand. I struggle to get up and stagger to follow her. We head up the __back curved road of Fort Mason__. She stops, leaning on the rail looking at __Black Point__. I lean next to her starring at the rock pile that is __Black Point__. "We seem to have gotten off to a bad start. My names Ray."_

_She looks at me, leans in and kiss me. "I'm Sarah, insult my work again: I'll bruise more than your ego. Ray. Understand me!" She whisper's in a sexy voice that hardens me. _

"_I'm sorry Sarah; but I will always be honest with you. The wood spoke for itself." I can see the fire in her eyes._

"_Ok. But your starting from the wrong facts."_

"_Enlighten me?" I kiss her nose. She giggles. _

"_I was begged, plead with to rush over here this morning to fix the disaster that the untalented artist spent two weeks going to the Figure head. Your right he had no talent. The son of some republican big wig on the National Park Committee or something. Apparently, he only does abstract, __Picasso__ style three dimensional sculptures. When I showed up, he threw lacquer remover on me. Ruining my only lab-coat. I had to borrow this oversized tent." _

"_Sorry, Sarah." I kiss my apology. _

"_I'd just started when you opened your big mouth. Then you showed real talent; I was pissed. Sorry I bull rushed you into the bay." She shyly smirks at me._

"_I accept. I'm not sorry I threw you in the bay. I wouldn't be here right now. Trying to talk a beautiful talented lady into dinner. My treat?" I smile at her. _

"_Fine I know a place. First, I need to change. I'm renting studio space at __Fort Mason Center.__" She says taking my hand. We walk up the hill and down the stairs to old piers turned into Art and display space. I look out over nearby __Marina Green__. Once in her studio space I see my girl is talented. Very talented. _

_We head out to the __Cliff House__ in her car. Seems she has a standing reservation. She carved a fireplace mantel for the owner or something. We dine in perfect ocean sunset on the cliff above the sea. We talk and talk, walk along the patio. Till dawn sees us sipping coffee and croissants in her __Sea Cliff Ave house__ overlooking __Baker Beach__ on her bed, wrapped in sheets. I know this screams money. I don't want to ask._

"_Like my house, its mine for two more months. Then my brother and his baboonish trophy wife get it for the next year. I have to move over to __Tiburon Uplands__ house looking across at __Richmond. __What about you?"_

"_I go back to Ft. Bragg for a month then home to Ft. Lewis. I have a house in a little town between Portland and Tacoma called Montesano." I know this will end and I dread it. I do. Four days later she sees me off at __Oakland Airport__. We rode the __BART __train then a cab to the Airport. I don't expect to hear from her. _

_We talk every night I can answer the long-distance phone call. I spend two weeks running around the woods making like Tarzan and Sergeant York. I miss her terrible. _

_I walk into the luggage carousel at __Sea-Tac__. I just get my two bags. "Hey Soldier boy, looking for a quickie in the restroom?" I hear audible grasps from the crowd. I turn to bark down the idiot. Turning into eyes alight with me. I drop my bags as she jumps into my arms. Since I live on post in the __Officer's Bachelor Housing. __We go to her room; she has long term hotel room near Boeing. We only have three weeks till I head overseas to train locals for a year. _

_Year later: _

_I walk off the plane feeling terrible. How do I tell her? Shit the food on the plane is hurting. Damm airline food. Heartburn is killing these days. I see her and the pain in my chest, fades. _

"_Sarah? I'm sorry but I have to redeploy in two weeks." She kisses me. "Do you have to go into work?" _

"_no?" I say_

"_Good. We can order room service, take out and see if they evict us for noise. I've missed you Ray. Let me show you how much in the room." _

_In the room, she strips me then dances striptease for me. Lap dancing, she turns, she slides down my chest, kissing me. __**OH GOD I'VE MISSED HER**__. I reel back in ecstasy. _

_A week later, I pass out watching tv. Sarah forces me to the hospital. I have a blockage. I have surgery. I think about calling Anna. But I don't need to stress her any more than she is. Cary tells me it to the point; Grace is threatening to sedate and keep Anna chained in bed. _

_Without Sarah, I don't know how I could do any of this. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxseattle Washington, USA. 10:00 am, sunny breeze October Saturday. 70degree F. Wind negligible from the south-east. Construction job site. Ceremonial _

_We watch my little girl fulfill her dreams. Elliott will build a fantastic skyscraper. We wait till Cary and Grace get done congratulating her. I don't like to cramp them with Anna. They respect my time with her _

"_Dad?" She walks over; I hug her, carefully avoiding her no go zones._

"_Won't have missed this for anything."_

"_I thought you were prepping for deployment?" Anna interrogates me _

"_I'm retired as of this morning. I medical-ed out." I say contritely _

"_What was it?" She demands all concerned, afraid even. Must tread carefully_

"_They found a blockage, had to have a STENT put in last week."_

"_Why didn't you call me!" She asks pissed off_

"_Hey! You had other thing to worry about then me. This building and your merges of the three telecommunication companies." I try to de-escalate the argument_

"_Yea! I would have still flown out to be with you. You shouldn't have had to go thru that alone." She gripes._

"_I wasn't alone. Sarah honey?" I turn, waves over my lady. She walks over to us. _

"_Anna, my girlfriend Sarah Lawrence. She's a world class wood carver, and part-time Vet." I crow. _

"_Hurt my dad, I'll ruin you than bury the body!" Tyrant Anna stare daggers at Sarah. Sarah laughs in Anna's face. I warned her about Anna protective streak. Anna is confused, not the response she wanted. _

_I hand Sarah ten bucks. Grace and Carrick walk up on us. "Ray bet you wouldn't threat me, manners and such. I knew after your mothers' evil shit, you would. So, Ray ice cream is on me." She smiles at me. _

"_Yea I have a dark side Anna. I'm going to call you Anna. It's Ray bull shit about being a part time Veterinary. His back yard in Montesano, is already half filled with dogs and several miniature horses. I train service animals. Starting with this old army ranger dog." She leans over a kiss me. Anna seems to approve.  
_

I snap out of my remembering. The fires gone. Lionel gone. I head in and strip down to skives. Lay down and dream of Sarah and her hot lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday.

The trout sizzle in the evening air. One for each of us. It's been a good weekend fishing and bonding. Cary seem much calmer around us. I think he has issues closer to Christian then me or Jose. Edward is clowning about Jose and Cary's early morning swim on Oval creek. The stepped into the stream to find, shadows hide the drop off. One minute they were knee deep the next over their heads. Waders are not meant to be filled like that. It took them twenty minutes to recover the gear and dry out.

The whole time Edward was landing whopper after whopper. No such misshapes on my team. Not counting Lionel hooking Lewis vest from a freak gust of wind. Or my ungraceful plop in the shallows of East Oval lake. I watch the low fire, sipping Graces god awful decaf coffee. It's enough to turn a man to tea.

Tomorrow we fly out early while a crew breaks down the camp. Christian will fly back in the early afternoon and pick them up. back to work; Elliott wants me to work with him on some custom cabinetry for modern curved counter kitchen on Bainbridge Island.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrick-pov

Saturday night:

I watch the camp fire, most everyone's gone down, it's an early morning tomorrow. But I enjoy the peek-a-boo stars thru the overcast; it's threating rain. I think back to memories joyful and painful.

Frank rushing for a touchdown: Sealing the victory as state champs. Frank laughing like a Loon at my first car driving lesson in the parking lot of Kmart. Frank's father yelling bloody-blue-murder as I side swiped the light pole. Frank on my shoulders watching the Beachboys on the Mall for the Fourth of July. Or his standing next to me at my wedding, my best man, sharp in his uniform just out of Basic.

The pain of finding out about his death and his daughters abuse.

_I watch thru the two-way mirror, my niece. Franks daughter is sitting back to a wall, reading a thick book. Any time anyone goes near her, she shrinks and growls. The idiot doctor at my side is spouting some medical bullshit and refusal to let me take my niece home. Anna's Haphephobia is so sever, that the doctors don't see Her ever be in public or even outside of a institution. Bullshit, she needs a loving caring family. Grace's friend in Nevada help me take her home. _

_Anna first day home: She is wary of everyone. She damm near castrates Elliott when he tried to hug her. Mia just holds her arms and head butt her. This will be the only way to hug her for years to come. Grace take leave to help Anna get settled.  
_

Looking back, I can see the mistakes we made. Mistakes we didn't make with Teddy. I watch the fire dying to red-yellow embers, tiny dancing wisp of smoke leap from the crocodile pattern burned in the log. Two short years ago.

_ The phone rings. I'm going to kill whoever is ringing at six o'clock on a Sunday morning. Its usually for Grace. _

"_Yes?" Grace asks. _

_She hits me with the phone. Shit one of my emergency, although for the life of me I can't think of a case that would have been this early on a Sunday. _

_"__Yes?" _

**"**_**Carrick! Anna's been kidnapped. No note or demand as of yet.** I have security checking video to see when it occurred last night." I jump out of bed, pace and pulling my hair. Must work the problem, must work the problem. How could she have been kidnapped?_

"_did she go out last night or this morning?"_

"_No, everything was secure here. I checked everything before I when down at midnight."_

**"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE, FRIGGING DISAPPEARED FROM HER BEDROOM ON THE TOP FLOOR OF THE MOST SECURE BUILDING IN THE WESTERN HEMISPHERE. Find her, NOW!" _**

_I sit on the bed, dreading this moment; Grace and Anna are very tight. "Anna been kidnapped, no note or contact yet. But she disappeared from her bedroom sometime last night." _

_I sobbing uncontrollably into her arms. How the hell could this have happened? How could I have failed Frank again?_

_ xxxx_

_The video of a guy repelling off the helicopter pad isn't startling after watching him auto rotation landing; precision flaring and feather light touching down. The camera doesn't even shake. Or his return climbing over the parapet wall with Anna strapped to his back. He's not wearing a mask. He doesn't care we can ID him. Who are you, Scar Face?_

_Watching in horror as Grace cuts open Anna's diary. Then the pictures. What happened at that camp? _

_She looks so frigging happy. _

_Photo#4: Two of them, naked laying on a plaid blanket, she is laying across him. He is touching her chest and back. Laughing as she holding his Argghhh? That boy molested my daughter; I'm killing him. Why didn't she say anything? What does she mean writing below the 'never dare me to do something I dream to do every moment of my life. My Christian, my one, my happily ever after, forever and day!'_

_I think back to my family and the abuse I suffered; I spent more time with Frank and his family than my own once I got big enough to ride the bus, or my moped the forty miles to his house. I've let her down again. "Welch find out who that boy was! There couldn't have been that many Christian at that camp." I bark. The military references will make it easier to find him and kill him. I will end him. I will not let Frank down again. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Barney and Andrea walking in. The two most loyal people to Anna, her friends for years. How could they betray her, us? If they don't have a damm good reason; they will never live a life knowing happiness and peace. I will destroy them, till they take their own lives. Then stop them and start over. All the evil I suppressed/learned from my parents and siblings I will unleash on you all. _

"_Barney? Andrea?"_

"_Carrick, Grace, Mia come down from the steps and join us please" Andrea says. _

"_Coming to explain your refusal to find the spy in Steele House? The one who helped kidnap my daughter!" Grace bark with impotent rage tinting her words. She hurt. Making me hurt more. _

"_Grace, there is no spy in Steele House." Barney says_

"_Someone leaked the access and security codes to Christian. Someone notified him of Anna's schedules?" Grace bark back, on the edge of sanity. _

"_Grace. Shut up." Carrick speaks to me harsh. She stares at my rebuke_

"_You two are the most loyal to Anna, the oldest employees. Her oldest friends! How could you betray her?" I demand speaking in hurt, and pained. _

"_They're the moles?" Grace asks incredulous. _

"_We are not moles or spies. We are THEIR most loyal friends and have been since Computer camp." Andrea speaks. Smacking us back. They were at camp with Anna. The two familiar teens goofing with Anna in Photo number one. _

"_I would have asked the stupid question who took most of the shots in Anna diary. Several couldn't have been Anna or Christian." Barney says. Andrea sits next to me and pulls a tablet out, accessing more pictures of Computer camp. _

_They show Anna a we never seen her. Happy; really happy. The time after she returned, the suicide attempt. What was the words whispered in her ear by Mia? That caused her to say I love you. Was it to us or the boy? _

_Must make an effort to talk to her. Hear her side out. The last picture of her right now, looking happy and loved. No drugs on earth could have made that smile on her face. She's in love and by her diary has been for a long time. _

_Xxxxxx_

_The call and pictures from Oklahoma; Anna and Christian have a daughter. I review the paper work. The judge in Duncan left me an airtight adoption. Her history is a mirror of the worst of Anna and Christian early life. I hope she can adapt and heal. Grace was hoping for a year or two before grandkids. Think Anna and Christian intense relation might not work out. How will she take this news? I know her parents will be over the moon, especial her dad; Theodore. Friends call him Teddy; the kids call him grandpa T.' _

_How will you work into the family little Teddy? _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I watch teddy hop out of the plane and rush into my arms; she laughs telling Grace and me all about the island. How she loved it and the flower, birds, and fishing and sand castles and mommy and daddy. A blur of words and emotions. I look at Anna glowing. Frank would be so proud of her. Healing herself and Teddy. I know in heaven he's looking down on us. _

_Love is all I feel around them. I hold Grace and know the world is right and just. _

I sit watching the black hole that was once a fire. I stand walk to the bathroom. Washing up. I just lay down when the heavens open up. I listen to the patter of the rain on the tent roof. Dream of happy days to come; Watching Teddy and her sister walk down aisle to their one and only one, soulmates; With flower in their hair and in their hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1\. CBRN= Chemical, biological, radiological and nuclear defense (CBRN defense

2\. NBC= Nuclear, biological chemical

3\. Daniel Harvey Hill (July 12, 1821 – September 24, 1889) was a Confederate general during the American Civil War and a Southern scholar. He usually referred to as D. H. Hill. An aggressive leader, being severely strict, deeply religious and having dry, sarcastic humor. He was brother-in-law to Stonewall Jackson, a close friend to both James Longstreet and Joseph E. Johnston, but disagreements with both Robert E. Lee and Braxton Bragg cost him favor with Confederate President Jefferson Davis

4\. Canadian Heritage River, the St. Croix flows along the eastern Maine border with New Brunswick, Canada, offering great wilderness scenery, moderate whitewater, maintained campsites and fishing for small mouth bass. The St Croix is well suited for families and groups of all ages with little or no experience and can be paddled all summer long. The Allagash Wilderness Waterway camp is better.

5\. C.A. Thayer is a schooner built in 1895 near Eureka, California. The schooner is now preserved at the San Francisco Maritime National Historical Park. She is one of the last survivors of the sailing schooners in the West coast lumber trade to San Francisco from Washington, Oregon, and Northern California


	12. Chapter 12 hello Alice

Fsog mirror down the hall

Chp 12 hello Alice

I watch the sun rise over the buildings across the street. I watch the lights play about the broken glass and shine piece of trash. Leia and Phil haven't moved since I fell asleep. I never called them mom or dad. Mean grandma always hit me if I did. I wish Grandpa-pa would take me from this place. The car smells. I need to pee. I can't get out of the car or the evils will hurt me. Last week. Leia let an old man touch me for money. She gave me four whole chicken nuggets from micky-d(McDonalds).

I just go on the floor; they won't notice with the trash nearly up to the seat. I hurt; I want food. "Leia?" If I ask Phil, he just hits me. I look out the window. I see an old woman looking at me. She wanders off. I try to image what a good day is.

What is a good day? Food, and someone like Grandpa-pa. But I don't have good days since we left Grandpa-pa trailer in the weeds. He was a soldier, now he's sick all the time. Leia says he'll be dead. I don't want him to die. I want food.

Something flashes on the window; I look up and see one of the evils; the shine glasses, hat, and chains. He's like the ones who sell Leia or Phil. He looks at me, smiles and I know he will hurt me. I scramble to the other side of the car. I look down between the seat and door, Leia head is against the glass. She's high. She will give me to him to stay high. I see between the door and seat; the gun Phil uses to hurt people. I grab it and turn to the evils in the window. I pull the little thing on the bottom. Like Phil does. A loud noise hurts my ears.

I wake to blues putting me a blue box car. She looks at me. I see Leia and Phil; being put in the black bags; like Phil's sister when she left live. I wonder what is happening to me. I don't know and don't care. I just want to leave live too.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I wake to Grandpa-pa face, he holds my hand. I feel better. Maybe? We go back to the trailer in the weeds. After a week, we go to the trailer; Grandpa-pa friend the man with hamburgers ask me all kinds of questions. I just tell him what he wants to hear. I hunt the yard, searching in the weeds for wild carrots, potatoes, and radishs. Eating the crickets and worms. Grandpa-pa is worse; laying on the couch, he stinks. I tell him stories of my hunt.

He tells me a man is coming tomorrow to take me to a better place. He will be my daddy now. I don't like daddy's they hurt me, don't feed me, don't love me. I tell him so. He laughs. My new daddy will love me, feed me, and always care about me. I don't believe him. He shows me a picture of my new daddy on his cell phone.

New daddy has copper hair and grey eyes. He looks ok, I guess? Another JPEG, new daddy has his arm around Leia? I look it's not her, same hair, face; but eyes so blue like mine. I wonder at her eyes; kind, loving. Like the other kids on the playground. I don't have a mommy like that. Leia never looked at me like the mothers to the other kids on the rough house (jungle gym).

I watch the stars float by, I watch the moon fall into the grass beyond the hill. I wait for Grandpa-pa to leave me. I don't want him to leave, but I know he will. Everyone leaves me. I'm no worth anything to anyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit on the steps, no wild carrot, potatoes, radish, greens, or worms. I eat a hand full of grass. Is fills me, lessens the pain. I watch the sun rise from the grass. I watch the sun chase the shadows away. I get Grandpa-pa some water. He looks bad, like I did when I won't let the old man touch me. Phil beat me hard. I didn't cry; he beat me harder. I slept for two days. Phil sister laughed at me for being stupid. I watch the grass wave in the wind, thinking about the fairies Grandpa-pa says are out there. Little things with great big pots of food and gold. Whatever gold is? I hope it tastes good.

I see a big car drive up. I look as new daddy get out, with new mommy. New daddy looks at me, pain on his face; he knows I'm bad and worthless. New mommy just stands and looks at me. I wonder what she sounds like.

He goes inside to talk to Grandpa-pa, he comes out after a while. Stepping on to the grass. He looks at me "Hi?"

"Hi?" I say, they will leave soon; maybe something is dead on the road. I'm hungry.

"I'm Christian."

"you're my new daddy. She's my new mommy. Grandpa-pa said so; showed me a picture from the paper. He doesn't want me to see him die. I saw my evil mother and father die last week in the car." I tell them

"how old are you?"

I hold up four fingers.

"Christian?" Another man says, he looks like Grandpa-pa used to look and sound. I like him. Why didn't I see him before? "Miller is dead"

New daddy looks at the me. He knows I'm worthless, bad. Soon they will leave me here to leave life, like Grandpa-pa, Phil and Leia; like everyone else leaves me. He picks me up. I struggle, but he feels so good. Taking me to their car. New mommy hugs us. I feel thing I don't understand. We drive away.

We see Grandpa-pa friend, the hamburger man. Then we stop at the hamburger house with big M. I wish I could live her, and have all the hamburgers I wanted. I get one down before they take it away, no they feed me a second one. Heaven!

I watch the sun chase us to the place of green men; Grandpa-pa used to come here for medicine; He was a green man he tells me each time. Like I would forget. We leave the car and get in a strange car. It rolls down the road. What? We are floating into the clouds. Wow! I can see forever!

New mommy takes me into a bedroom, I worry will she make new daddy hurt me, touch me. Like the old men do? She takes my cloths. I don't like it. She will give me away. She doesn't look like Leia; no red eyes, no drool, no cough that smells of smoke or pipe(crack).

"Teddy? We need to get you clean. Ok?" New mommy asks, she's called Anna. I told her in the hamburger man house that my name is Teddy. I like Teddy. I use to have a Teddy bear, but Leia toss him on the fire outside Grandpa-pa house, the one Grandpa-pa used to make hamburger on. Teddy burned up while Leia and Phil laughed; Phil fought Grandpa-pa; they left for a whole two months. Then they came back and took me away. We lived in the car, for a long, long time.

Anna takes her clothes off; I see the scars like mine. She's been hurt too by the evils; but she looks like new daddy feels, not Leia? Why? She takes me into the closet with glass doors. She starts the rain. I like the rain. I find the biggest worms after the rain. She washes me, like the blues (EMT) and the white(nurses)did last week. Poking and prodding me, asking question like I would know or even tell them. I talk, I get hurt. If I'm quiet no one sees me, I don't get hurt.

I like her touch; she gets me clean. I feel good. So good I don't' mine new daddy looking at me. He looks at me like Grandpa-pa, not Phil. I like him, he feels like heaven will feel. He puts a big shirt over me. It smells of Anna and new daddy both. The lay on each side of me, we sleep. I feel things. I never felt before. Like this is real and how life is supposed to be.

Xxxxxxxxxx

We get out of the flying car and into another big car, we drive thru a strange city with tall builds and pretty lights. We pull into a garage. Leia and Phil like garages when the snow comes. There warm. Christian, new daddy cares me into a moving closet. I don't like them; these are were the old men take me; like to touch me. I tense, is evils coming for me.

We walk out of the moving closet and into a bid room, bigger than Grandpa-pa trailer. I see another girl, is she my sister; Grandpa-pa didn't say I would have a sister. I don't know about this. Phil sister was mean and evil. She threw me a pond, if an old man hadn't dragged me out, I would have left life.

New daddy puts me down. I walk up to her, she has a bear, I wish I had one? We look at each other, same height with blond hair, kind green eyes. She smiles at me. I look like Anna, she doesn't.

Anna kneels next to the us: talking quietly to us. I hear the words, but don't hear them.

"here? We got this for you. So, you won't be alone. He's a Teddy like you." Blond girl tells me. I think Anna told me her name is Sophie.

"I'm Teddy, this is my new mommy Anna, he's my new dad. Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Sophie Taylor. That's my dad. (pointing at Jason behind me. A blonde woman, older than Anna kneels next to us; she has kind eyes too. "this is my new mommy Gail" Sophie says

"our you hungry?" Gail speaks softly. We nod.

"good, come I have mac and cheese with seared Jamon Iberico De Bellota crumble on top." Mommy takes my hand, sophies mommy takes her hand.

"mommy what's jam bo I bear dee bell?" I ask; she smile at me. I feel safe and good. Am I good?

"it's a type of ham. You know what ham is?" Anna asks. I nod. Daddy lifts me into one of those IHOP seats that make the table below my arms not above them. Jason lifts Sophie to her's.

Food! A big bowl of food just for me. I must eat it before they take it away.

Christian hugs Anna. She sits him down across from me. He gets a large bowl of mac and cheese too! This is heaven!

He's making faces! Sophie and I giggle, laugh between bite of food, Anna is telling me to slow down, no one will ever take food from me. If that's true this is heaven!

Later we sleep, they hold me like I belong, this is home they tell me. What is home? Is it like my dreams? I think this is better than my dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mommy and daddy are going away for two days. They have to go to New York? Whatever that is? I will stay with grandma grace and grandpa Cary. I like it at their house. The water is soothing, never seen so much water. Here water rain a lot. But I like it here. They have a pool and a new rough house (jungle gym) they got just for me, although aunt mia loves to play on with me. Today we command a pirate ship on the high seas. Attacking the dashing naval commander grandpa Cary. We nearly got him with the water balloons.

Tomorrow Grandma Grace says we will fly to the stars. Tonight, we watch a Disney movie about a young orphan named penny; who drops a message in a bottle, containing a plea for help into a river. The bottle washes up in New York City; where mom and dad are, do they work for The Rescues Society? They rescued me. The bottle is found by The Rescue Aid Society, an international mouse organization [The Rescuers (1977)]. Mia tells me I'll love it, she only been wrong on one Disney movie. I hated Cinderella. Remind me of Leia and Phil.

I sneak thru the great room, into Grandpa Cary office. I hear him on the phone, he sounds mad. He sees me. I freeze, will he hurt me. He smiles and winks at me; telling the phone to do his job or else. Just like dad does. I know I'm not in trouble. Since daddy yells like that to, mommy yells louder than daddy and grandpa. He looks around, over his desk, out the door. Puts his finger to his lips. For me to be quiet. He flips me a candy, A Bit of Honey! I unwrap and chew it. Ohhh so good! He knows Grandma Grace doesn't let me have candy before dinner.

One of our secrets, like him teaching me to cannonball into the pool. He promises I can get mommy and daddy when they get back. But Uncle Elliott is my nemesis. Aunt Kate beat him up for grabbing me and jumping into the pool last month. I screamed so loud daddy and mommy came running. I refuse to get in the pool. It was like the pond all over. Daddy and mommy took me in and taught me to swim, so I won't drown or die. Mommy yelled at Uncle Elliott for close to an hour. We, daddy, and me just watched. They love me, protect me.

He tosses me another, "best get cleaned up for dinner" I skip away to wash up. I like being clean, not before it wasn't a good idea; old-men don't like to touch dirt cover girls. Now if any old-men or evils tries me. Mommy or daddy or Jason will beat them up and protect me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandcastles, blue skies:

We lay in the shade of the big umbrella; sun worshiping mommy says. We're reading while Daddy and Jason are spear fishing. I must figure out this code Barney and Fred gave me; if I do, I get to wear my star fleet cadet uniform to the next mission. Mommy is a Commodore, she bosses everyone around. Barney is the captain. Daddy is a Klingon Pirate with Kate.

We talk about my book; mommy wants me to have fun here. I am having fun. Being with her; naked as Daddy says. Mommy calls it sun worship. It's to help me get over the scars. I like it. Sophie will be so jealous I have no cloths lines like she does.

"Something about my teeth or my fingers. Their mad I hot-wired the CCTV system to show Cartoons overlays on the staff."

"Teddy! You are not to do that again, hear me!" mommy yell and groans. I loved Roz's face as she yelled who did it. I stood and didn't say a word

"Yes mom, Dad already punished me by making me go shopping with Aunt Mia twice!"

"Ok, that acceptable."

"Bullshit, once was enough, twice was mean!" I huff

She rolls over and hug me: Tossing the book into the sand. We are laughing like loons; when we look up; there is daddy, weird look on his face.

I jump up and grabs the sand bucket with water; this will be fun. I toss the water on him, tearing for the surf line. I swim really well now. I won't leave life like the pond. He chases me. I squeal in giggles.

"Chris!" Mommy shouts. Daddy turns to mommy's bucket of water. She diving past me into the shallow water. I grab both buckets, trying to fill them to throw. Daddy chases me in the surf break. We each with a bucket to toss. Mommy jumps on his back smearing a big handful of wet sand. They crash into the breaking wave. They start freaking as Kate says. They forget about me; Grandma Grace tells me to let them have adult time, maybe I get a sister or brother. I have time. **SANDCASTLE! **But some mischievous thought overrides my thoughts. Don't ignore me. They do enough of that stuff at night.

I dump both buckets on them. They laugh as I stomp off, yelling about adults and their freaking. Kneeling; Time to start sand castle.

Mommy kneels helping me build a really big, sand castle. Daddy helps; bringing buckets of water to wet and pack the sand. Mommy tells stories of the princess inside, guards by Cerberus and fire breathing dragons. Till Princess Valiant rescues her. I like those stories. Afterwards before we go to dinner. We Godzilla thru the castle, tomorrow we will build a bigger one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle Boeing field.

The flying car, airplane daddy keeps telling me again. I know, but I like flying car better. Daddy stops me from running down the stairs when we stop. Grandma and Grandpa are here. I want to tell them about all the cool stuff I did and saw. Once on the ground: I run to them.

Rushing into grandpa arms; he lifts me up. I laugh tell them about the island and everything I did. Poor Sophie she's in school. Mommy says I might start in a month or two. I'm smart. I repeat everything I told them before. How I loved it and the flower, birds, and fishing and sand castles and mommy and daddy. They smile at me. I smile back and hug them. I feel home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Months later:

I rush home from school; I love school and learning new things. I'm in the same class as Sophie. We are best friends. Two smartest students in the school. We jump grades to the big kids' classes. I can't wait to get home; first we have dance class. Sophie loves dancing, I have two left feet according the Aunt Mia. She giggles every time she tells me: "like mother, like daughter" she says mischievously

Mommy tells me it's true; cool I want to be just like mommy. I love her. And she loves me.

I don't like to stay at school or after school classes, I want to help mommy with my brother or sister. I love to listen to them and tell them how they have to behave. They will listen to me, Teddy their older sister.

Mommy is crazy according to Grandma and Aunt Kate and Mia. Something about hormones or something. I demand Grandma Grace take the Hormones away; She can't, it's part of having children. I don't understand. Maybe when I'm older I will. Mommy stabbed Daddy hand with a fork. Blood when everywhere. Aunt Gail grab a dish towel and took Daddy away. I look at mommy she eating the tart daddy put on her plate. "It was his tart; he shouldn't have given it back."

"ok? But I'm giving you my next one." I say adultish

She laughs, I laugh as Gail walks back in. "Christian is going to get stitches; Jason taking him. Don't do it again young lady!" we gawk at her. Nodding ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk into the kitchen, I checked on my brother and sister. I have to go to class. Mommy won't let me skip school to help care for my siblings. They won't let me take pills to nurse them. I pouted about that. The kitchen is a mad house. Aunt Kate yells at me.

"Aunt Kate! The babies!" I yell over her.

"Teddy! This is your Aunt Sharon, our copilot." Kate tells me showing me a woman like her, blonde with a bad scar on her face. She kneels and hugs me. I feel loved by her.

"Daddy, I'm your copilot? You said so?"

"Teddy, Aunt Sharon is my army copilot. She's my Assistant like Aunt Andrea. You'll always be my copilot, my oldest daughter. Now what do you want for breakfast; I understand you have a math quiz today?"

I eat as Dad quizs me on fractions. I like Sharon. Mommy like her. She must be good. Not as rough as Kate or as loud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sneak down the stairs to listen to the adults, something has happened. The airplanes burned up, so evils are hunting us. I wonder if they are after me. I listen, I don't understand. I sneak back to my room, checking the knife I stole from Grandpa Ray house. It's long and sharp, Grandpa Ray named it Randall Fighting Stiletto. I fits in my hands, heavy but feels good. If the evils come for my family, they will regret it. I am Teddy Steele-Grey! An I don't take shit from anyone about my family.

I will never go back to the car, the car Leia and Phil held me in. Hurt me in. I will die first. I will kill anyone who tries to put me there. I walk in and look at my brothers and sisters. "I will protect you with my life" I kiss their foreheads like daddy and mommy do. "I swear I will!"


	13. Chapter 13 low country, high evil

Fsog mirror knows

Chp13: low country, high evil

I watch the terrain change as I drop the chartered jet onto final approach, below the unique Low Country of the coastal Carolina unfolds. The rivers make Charleston a major hub of commerce, history, and conflict. Conflict is what I'm here to do; violent if necessary, but I will not bend in my path. I will not allow my wife or children to be hurt by evil. I barrel roll the jet, causing screams from the other passengers. Wimps! "Fox Tango Sierra 449 everything OK?" the radio blares

"Affirmative; Mount Pleasant Fox Tango Sierra 449 at outer marker. Air speed 140, altitude 250 feet."

"Ok, runway 2 is all yours" the tower squawks.

I grease the landing. Cruise up to our new hanger.

The Mount Pleasant Regional Airport, on the outside north of downtown. We lucked into a hanger; by buying a house on the Battery. I don't think a hotel will work with the high threat levels in the area. So; I found a house on the Ashley river side of the Historic Battery. A white trimmed house with porches on both floors facing the river on Murray Blvd, near Ashley Blvd. It has a fence and very tight security having been the home of the Commander of USCG Base Charleston. An emergency promotion to the Atlantic Area Command Center in Portsmouth Virginia. The guy he's replacing suffered a heart attack and died; needed to sell fast and near market. The hangar space was part of the sweeter to buy the house as well as a membership in nearby The Dock Street Theatre. The air field is far from the house, but security at the Regional is better for us. Besides I also grabbed a on the beach, beach house on nearby Isle of Palms at the end of 56th Ave from Palm drive. All under obscurer companies' names, deeply hidden in the corporate hallows of SGEH. All with upgrade, overboard security.

This trip it's just Jason, Parks, and me. Sharon will fly in tomorrow from Atlanta with three prospective managers for our new custom mold company in Hannah. They make carbon composite parts and assemblies for aircraft, boats, and aerospace. The main plant is on N. Rhett road near intersection of State Road S-10-13. They've just lost a twelve million dollar a year, four-year government contract for the new destroyer being built; because the owners and managers did know they had to submit a bid. Or paperwork interfered with their golf game. Idiots want me to pull out my hair.

Two hundred people's jobs nearly ended over that stupidity. Luckily Anna bought them out, and we managed to recover the contract since the company that initial won the contract, had to drop out do to bribing Jacksonville county commissioners for zoning variances to build a plant. Plus, the Navy was not happy that they had yet to build a plant; a would not make any contract deadline in the first four-years of the four-year contract.

Seems the owners were more interest in a stock boost than actual work. Now we have to get the company up to speed, and make the first three deadlines. It means I'm stuck in Charleston, South Carolina in the summer for a least a month. At least I got to go fishing last weekend; the all guy trip. I enjoyed pushing Elliott off the cliff face, big baby it was only twenty feet to the water.

Ray and dad seemed very concerned about Anna and me. How the stress and separations are affecting me, us. I didn't see the cracks, till they showed them to me in unabashed honesty. We have a Therapist and Anna and I have video sessions next week. We will make this marriage better, stronger and try hard not to fall into the traps of wealth and fame. With families support we are doing the things we need to enjoy and cherish our kids and my wonderful spitfire wife.

I miss the kids; but there is no way in hell Anna and the kids are coming here with the Evil shits up the road in Summerville. A local security crew is waiting, Jason and Welch vetted them. We head into the city. I have an afternoon meeting with the current manger and former owners to finalize the paperwork.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Battery House:

I sip some ice tea, unsweet, on the second-floor porch, watching the water and boats cruise by. I Might rent or buy a little sloop to cruise the waters. A city marine is just up the road near The James Island Express Way. We leave in ten minutes to go to the company offices near the Shadowmoss Golf Club nearly double the distance from the plant, over the Ashley river. It makes no sense. All the real stuff is at the plant, HR, Engineering, everything except the offices of the owners and managers. They are all in West Ashely district of the city, according to Roz.

They tried to sell us on keeping the head office; Anna smelled something. Seems the wife of the current COO manger owns the building and has since they moved in; ten-years ago. The rent is more that the taxes on the plant which is the major asset of the company. Hell, it nearly half of the expenses of the company. They even offered to get us a golf club memberships and nearly new golf carts; if we kept the building lease. Fat chance!

I fume at the idiots I'm about to meet. The background information shows three overaged kids in their forties. Who have never worked a real job? The three owners seem to spent nearly every day at a golf club, they each belong to four or five; or social events. The manger is nearing retirement and has been padding his accounts to make his nest very nice. Once he realized we aren't keeping the head office disaster. His wife sold the management company and liquidated their asset. He plans according to Welch to head to a nice retirement house in members only Sonoran Desert oasis at Scottsdale National Golf Club. I wish them luck, since I made sure once they signed the agreement, that he was cut off.

They've already packed their house. They flyout tonight, I bet the three owners don't know that. They are hoping to stay on as technical experts on the plant and procurement culture as they coined it. Fat chance!

We arrive to a nice building across the street from the golf course. I hate golf; it's the only sport Anna kicks my asses; hell, everyone kicks my ass at regular golf. I stomp them in putt-putt. Sharon and BK tell me I overthink the geometry of the shots. Anna tells me you have to ignore the mind and just swing with the flow, golf Zen bullshit. She teases me with a smile. I hate Golf!

The three owners and their spouse look worse than their photos. Wasted southern gentility, overweight men, to skinny trophy wives. Hell, the oldest one's trophy wife is younger than his youngest daughter; who is a college junior. They showed up in Golf clothes with spiked shoes. Ruining the carpet, I now understand why the office changes carpet every three months. Assholes!

Once they sign and slimy away, I have whatever files and company property loaded up and move to the main plant. Hand the former manger the keys. And leave this shit hole. I'm not in a good mood and the humidity is not helping. I have Jason take the long way home thru the Den of Evil, Summerville. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The town is a suburb of the city, originally a rich, elite SOUTH OF BROAD STREET escape from the summer heat and Yellow fever bugs of Antebellum Charleston. Now an oasis of middle-class bullshit married to old southern town bigotry. Now it's less about race and all about money. There seems to have more golf club housing suburbs than anything else. A typical southern town with a massive Walmart and slowly fading houses and crumbling downtown business. As the rich and middle class move to country club estates, with security and gates.

We cruise by the church, a former warehouse behind the Lowes and Walmart on Marymeade Rd. The John Westley Falwell's face covers the whole side walls, all the side walls. I can see fraud from here. I don't see any cars. The two couples live outside the city near the Ashley river at the end of White Church Ln, side by side house. Why does that bother me, I have faith but not much faith in religion. Jason smears 'they have gates in the fence that allow movement without being seen from the streets or other neighbors'. I wonder if something more is happening? Given Carla's past, I suddenly don't doubt something perfidy is occuring

I will have to think if I want to risk, surveillance on them: I smell something is going on. I don't trust them, and where is Morton junior hiding. He hasn't been seen is nearly a year. His wife since the day after the hanger fire at Boeing. I wonder if she's gone to ground with him, or maybe a loose end removed.

I'm stressing out. So, Jason sees a sign and we pull over to stretch and practice some. Plan on entering the West Coast Regional Frisbee Football Tournament. Jason always travels with some disks. We Frisbee on the green of Colonial Dorchester State Historic Site. I like the cool shade of the pine trees, the seashell walled fort from the Revolutionary War. I feel connected to the history here; this is where real men, patriots stood and risked all: family, fortune, there very lives for an Idea, and chance to be free.

I race behind Jason and snatch the disk, spinning; I see someone I think I know? I out pace Jason and walk over to a young couple lounging on the grass, a weird spaniel looks at me.

"Hi? What kind of dog is he?" I ask, squatting down, using a lead in. I know him, but where? He's younger than me. Maybe a year or two, clean cut. Military?

"She's a Boykin Spaniel, official state dog. You look familiar? Do I know you?" The guy says

"I had the same thought? I just can't place you. What do you do for a living?" I ask as Parks and Jason with the two local security crew surround me.

"I'm a civilian nurse, RN, down at the Airbase. What about you?"

"I do corporate now, used to fly helicopter for the Army."

"Grey? Your name is Grey." He makes the connection while I'm still trying to work it out.

"Yes?"

"I was your Nurse in Iraq; after that crash where you wiped out a platoon of enemies. Janet this is one hell of a pilot and warrior. Chief Grey, this is my wife Louise Rutledge-Mauller of the famous South Carolina Rutledge family. What are you doing in town?"  
"My wife and I bought a local company in Hannah. I'm getting it back on its feet." I say not committing.

"There is something more Mr. Grey?" Louise states.

"State or federal?" Jason asks

"Your security, ex-military. All of you: means money, big money. I'm a special agent FBI. Assigned to the Airbase and airport." She says

"Family issues around here. Not you concern." I say bluntly. Standing, I start to turn. "Nice to see you again Mauller."

"Grey! freeze. Sit! Tell me? Every time someone tells me it doesn't concern me; I usually have to get up in the wee hours before dawn to look at bodies outlined in chalk." She barks at me.

"My wife's evil bat shit craze mother is running a church con over near Highway 26." I say as Jason cringes

"You're not the only ones keeping an eye on them. With the criminal records those four have, I don't know how anyone would trust them. What hotel are you staying at?"

"I got a house down on the Battery. Jason give her our numbers. Jason Taylor head of security."

"if I hear anything, I'll let you know. How long are you in town?"

"month or two. Why?"

"Well, The Fourth(of July) is coming up, this year we have the Thunderbird airshow and a lot of arts and craft booths. You and your wife are invited."

"Wife's is Seattle with the kids. Too young to travel yet."

"Well come by if you're in town. Daniel here, entered the Barbecue Challenge Cook-off. He stands a good possibility to place this year."

"Louise, I had fourth last year and third the year before that. Screw placing, Grey I'm going to be number-one or eat my wife's barbecue. YUKKEE!" he makes a face while she bats his arms. a loving couple; I bet Anna will like them.

"If were in town, we'll see you there."

"we should head out, it's been a long day. Nice meeting you folks"

We leave, I strangle feel better. Maybe because we're not the only ones seeing the evil hiding behind a collar (priest collar).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise Rutledge-Mauller pov

I watch the hard men walk away. This is very weird. I need to call my partner and get a read on this Grey guy. But first, why is Daniel terrified of him?"

"Daniel?"

"Years ago, in Iraq he was flying convoy duty in a Blackhawk outside of Bagdad on the Kirkuk hwy. A company of insurgents hit the convoy. They led off with an IED that put a twenty-foot-deep crater in the road. Knocked his copter out of the air. Warrant Office Grey held it together while the crew and passengers jumped out. He saw some guys, in a road side compound: trying to shoot the convoy and him with RPGs. He somehow managed to crash his copter on top of them. There were like thirty combatants in the compound, by the time the convoy guards got to him. They were all dead, shot or knifed. He like cut three or four heads off. And that was the second time he did something like that. The first time, earned him a shot at Warrant Officer and pilot. His reputation in combat is pretty violent. As a pilot he's flown more dust-off and rescues than any other pilot in the Army. The last rescues in Afghanistan; he got twenty guys out valley; killed his gunner and medical out with him, his copilot and crew chief. They were talking Medal of Honor or DSC (Distinguished Service Cross (2nd highest medal in the military). He is not someone to screw around with."

"That ALL?" I think he's holding something back. I give him the wife stink eye; he breaks.

"He's like super smart, like Rainman with numbers and business. I mean when he was in the hospital, he was reading books on math that no one could understand. Hell, Louise! He had NSA crypto guys visiting him to drop off math paper from MIT and Princeton. We killer skills and super brain; the grunts use to joke he was Lex Luther or Doctor Doom meets General Hawk (G.I. Joe) or Sgt. Rock."

I think on what he's told me. "do you know where he's based out of?"

Daniel thinks "I think Northwest maybe Washington state."

"Go walk the dog. I'll put dinner away." he heads off. I call a classmate who's in Seattle; maybe he can tell me something about Grey; while packing the picnic dinner.

"Larry? Rutile. I need some information about a business man maybe from Washington state. A copper haired, grey eyed, guy named Grey, ex-army helicopter jock." I ask, I hope in a couple of days he can tell me something.

"Sure! Christian Grey, Ex-Warrant-four Army Aviation, load of medals and one hell of a pilot and soldier, like super killer. Multimillionaire married Anastasia Steele-grey of Steele-Grey Enterprise and Holding Inc.. Mega-Billionaire; Mergers and Acquisition, Technology company. Wife's family is a Dynasty: Adopted father Carrick Grey is one of the top lawyers in the world. Adopted Mother is Dr. Grace Grey world renowned kids doctor and surgeon. Adopted brother Elliott Grey is a major force in the Green build movement and runs a multi-million-dollar construction company. Adopted sister Mia Grey is just back from Paris and cooking school, where she took top honors. Anastasia's step father is Retired Colonel Raymond Steele, ex-Army special forces. He recently married Sarah Lawrence famous wood carver and animal Veterinarian.

That's the wife rundown. Grey has several associates you should be aware off. First is his former copilot Sharon Waters, Dangerous with a very extensive combat record both on the ground and in the cockpit. She's seeing a lawyer who been working for Mrs. Grey as a personal assistant. Katherine Kavanagh, His former crew chief, she only daughter of Emon Kavanagh of the media company. She's living with Elliott Grey. Jason Taylor, head of SGEH security, extensive combat, close protection, and Embassy Security School honor grad. Don't go head to head with these people without notifying the Deputy Director. Why the question?"

"I just met Grey in South Carolina: Says he's putting a company back on its feet." I tell my former class mate.

"Well it is what the company does. South Carolina? I think Mrs. Grey mother is running some con there?"

"Yes, we believe they are. He mentioned it. He's an intense guy."

"I'll sent you the threat assessment on them. _Mommy Convict_ is on the Shoot on sight list at Steele-Grey House."

"at what"

"Sorry, Steele-Grey House is what the locals call SGEH headquarters here."

"so, the shoot on sight thing was a joke?"

"No. They have a lot of ex-military. And they are serious; Some half-brother of Mrs. Grey torched her fleet of planes and helicopters. With her giving birth to triplets recently: If the Grey family doesn't end them, the Steele family will; To say nothing of what Christian Grey and his friends will do. Otherwise they run a clean company; far cleaner than I would ever expect a pure profit ten billion dollar a year company to be." Larry says I can hear the smirk from here.

"So, they have three kids?"

"No, four: they adopted a four-year-old, year or two ago. Great Granddaughter of one of Grey's mentor in the Army."

"You run downed the Wife's family what about his?

"Orphaned at four, mother was a crack whore and OD'ed. Christian after being locked in a closet for four days with his dead mother. Killed her pimp with a pencil and a knife. Bounced around the system till they discovered he's a genius. Graduated high school at 15. Princeton masters in Mathematics and number theory at seventeen. Join the army, won a battle field try at helicopter pilot. Combat record to rival Audie Murphy and Sgt. York. Rescued some trap unit got him and his crew shot up, medical-ed out. No family, no real background beyond the mother."

"Ok, I'll sent the Deputy director an email when I get home. Any last thoughts?"

"Yea, don't get in front of these mad bulls. They will destroy anyone who threats the family. Take care. Bye"

I think on the information, this could be very good for ridding me of these church scammers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday morning:

I wake to coffee and sweet rolls; Daniel is very domestic. We are driving into work since my POS (piece of shit) company car's air conditioning is hosed up. My phone beeps. A text from the boss downtown in the federal building. "check the news"

I turn on the TV watching the weather, traffic. WHOA! A video of Grey running thru traffic at the White Point garden on the Battery. Tackling a little girl and a golden retriever before a car could hit them. Wow! I watch as he gets them up, his back is a mess of blood and glass pieces. Must have been a broken bottle in the gutter. The little girl and dog are ok. I watch Grey bat away concern and head down the street, he has a house down the street.

'_Billionaire Christian Grey saves Little girl and her dog this morning at Battery Park. Witness say that the dog pulled the girl into the road way chasing a squirrel. Mr. Grey jogging on the __riverside walk__ saw her and race across between speeding cars to save the little girl. Multiple witnesses have told me, that he was unconcerned with his injuries' and only concerned about the girl and dog. The dog suffered mirror cuts from glass in the gutter. The girl and her mother were taken to __Pinehaven Hospital__ where the father is neurosurgeon. _

_Spokesman at SGEH in Seattle; Issues a no comment. Privately express surprise anyone would question Mr. Grey's courage or humility; He is a decorated Army Warrant Officer, with four children. Mrs. Grey is business genius and took her company SGEH to multibillionaire status before marrying. Sources say they have been engaged since teenagers, just working to make separate names for themselves in their respective career. Mr. Grey's battle field wounds ended his Military career, earning him a second __Distinguished Service Cross, the 2__nd__ highest award for valor__. He is in South Carolina turning around a Plastic's company in __Hannah. _

_Janet__ Tecklenburg's__ for ABC Charleston.'_

Ok. Grey is hero; but this put him here and public. The Mother and con-friends will make a move on him; soon. I hope his security is good; and he remains calm.

"Daniel?" I ask as he leans on me; watching the video repeat. "Grey is tough guy. He can take care of himself. Taylor called about a quiet place to get stitches. I call Doc Bubba out of MUSC to go to his house on the Battery and do the stitches. The press is five deeps by now. You ok?"

"yea, but he's public now, His evil mother-in-law will know he's here. We should head to work."

3hour later

I just finish with my Charleston FBI Boss. The head of SLED, and Charleston PD. All focused on Christian Grey. Already threats, Paparazzi: We're told scantily dressed women are parading on the river sidewalk in front of the house. For Pete sake! He's a happily married man, with four children.

I'm picked to be liaison; my newly minted relationship thru Daniel makes me the prize goose for sacrifice. I head over to find Grey pouring over spread sheets ignoring the world. Working to get the company in order and get back to Seattle. I'm stunned when a blonde bombshell walks in and leans close and whispers in his ear.

She turns to me; I see the brutal scar on her face. "HI? Danial's wife; the FBI agent. I'm Sharon Waters Chris's PA and Copilot." She takes me on as an equal. I like her. I nod. "Jason is having a security planning session; come on. Chris is lost in numbers. He'll be good till we head out to the company." We head to the downstairs kitchen. It's very different from most Liaison gig I've worked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason-pov

We pace along the river, just Christian, Parks and me. We are going a good clip, the three local Tabloid press; We picked up outside the Custom House are huffing hard to keep up. I smirk at them, we turn the bend around White Point, the old heavy fort cannons from the Civil War seem out of place, yet here is one of the places that started the Civil War. I turn back to watch the Joggers headed towards us.

Suddenly Chris, burst breaking between parked cars into traffic. Shit! What is he going? I break after him? I dodge a SUV, I hear the locking of wheels, smell the burning rubber next to me. Seeing Chris pick up a little girl and big Golden retriever rolling them into the gutter, DAMM the car clipped his leg, throwing him out of control. He shields the little girl and dog; bounces out of the gutter and onto the sidewalk. He releases the girl to her stressed out mother, his back is a messy of blood and glass. Someone dumped a six pack of beer bottles in the gutter. All broken, either before or by Grey.

I help him up, he's limping. I check his leg, Damm the welt is the size of softball, distorted along the calf. Already turning black, I watch him work the mother and little girl. Ignoring his pain and damage; to calm the two. Several bystanders help us calm the pair, deal with the dog's mirror cuts. We need to get out of here; the crowd and press are flooding the park. I get him moving. The driver's terrified he hit someone and almost killed the little girl and her dog. The mother is panicking over the dog dragging the little girl into traffic. Something about a squirrel.

I manage to get him moving for home. Parks deals with the cops, and press. The two idiot's paparazzi; hit a payday with the video. Once at house, I see Christian is going to need stitches. I check outside. Damm it must be a slow morning. Already twenty press and paparazzi are outside. Any place I take him will get swarmed. I think, who do we know locally that could help. Daniel the guy in the park. He's a nurse he should know someone or place to go. I call him. Yes. He knows a guy that can come by and fix Grey up. I call Anna, she will be happy Galahad saved the little girl and dog. Pissed that means we're public here. Mommy Con-artist will be casting her net.

Thank god Sharon has arrived; She quickly takes charge of Christian. He was refusing to let the doctor stitch up his back. Telling us it was nothing or allowing us to treat the badly bruised calf. She just bulldozes him into submission. Then has an hour-long talk with Anna and Grace. They want to fly out, but that would throw Christian into overdrive to have her and the kids close to mommy dearest.

Louise, Daniel's FBI wife shows up, she our liaison with the local Leos. Sharon meshes with her, quickly and easily. She relaxes once she realizes Sharon is effectively Christian's COO. The threats are relatively unchanged. The mayor arranges a photo -op with the Little girl's family at their house down the road on Orange Street. Midway down the block. Typical South of Broad street Charleston house, long, narrow rectangle with a garden. The Little girl greets Christian with a hug and flowers. She leads him into the garden and the press goes nuts. Flashing nearly blinds me. She shows us her dog, Mr. Beasley. He is resting on a cushion with several bandages on his legs. A little Beagle, Miss Georgette; I remember watching the movie with Sophie. Is keeping him company. I pet them, they seem ok. Teddy's been working on convicting them to get dogs. Kate has two attack cats at Elliot's.

Her parents can't express how grateful they are. We explain; We have children and I understand. Sharon orchestrates everything so I get them out and quickly as possible. She knows Christian doesn't like these events. We promise to stop by later, so we can have a more private meeting. Hopefully the kids will be here. I can see Teddy and Sophie having a possible friend here. We drive out to the plant to get the new manager and assistant manager settled. The sooner they get this plant online and running to Anna standards: the sooner We get to go home.

Christian sitting on the second-floor balcony, enjoying the nightlife along the riverside. Seem farther down near White Point is the make out, hookup street of Charleston. He's just enjoying the night, listening to Anna get Teddy and the kids down for the night. Making sure they hear his voice, see his face on the Skype.

The last two days have been stressful with the stitches, company and Con-Artist not making their move yet. Tomorrow, will be here soon. I relax and know that Christian is in for the night. I bet the Skype is heating up. Because my girl just pop the video up with that Perla lingerie I got her for Christmas, O"BOY she has the magic wand. Laying back on the bed. Running her hands into places I can taste on my tongue. "Jason one of us is overdressed?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**TEDDY!"**

I watch Christian throw a destroyed cell phone across the room, ending in the wreckage that was once an three-hundred pound solid oak desk, I wonder how long it's going to take to repair the holes in the wall and ceiling. I can't believe that little girl caused this meltdown. I watch as Christian stomps to me.

**"Teddy evade security and conned her way onto a commercial flight here. Anna only found out after the Charleston leg out of Atlanta had left. Welch is sweating Anna's wrath. We need to go the airport and pickup my way wander daughter."**

O'boy several heads are going to roll. Sharon and I get him in the back of the SUV; we race to the airport. Sharon gets Louise, our FBI liaison to meet us there to deal with TSA. I fume as welch explain the serious lapse of three CPO at Anna house.

Seem one patrolling the ground, wander off for a sex break next door, with the thirty-year-old trophy wife and her maid. The one monitoring the CCTV at Anna house, slept thru the shift. Their boss was sleeping it off at Steele-Grey House security center after boozing it up with his boyfriend earlier. Just enough time for Teddy to mastermind with Sophie's help the escape. Even had uber drop her off at SeaTac. Seems a classmate explained the whole procedure for unaccompanied minor on the flights, after a visit to grandma.

Teddy is too smart for her own good sometime, Gail has grounded Sophie over the dangerous stunt.

Xxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the airport Louise meets us and we are escort to the offloading gate. The flight just landed. Christian is borderline sane right now**. "DADDY!"**

Teddy runs down the ramp and jumps into Chris's arms. **"TEDDY!"** She kisses him, short circuiting the monster for now. "I came to help you keep the monster caged; I promised you! I would always be here for you. **Daddy!**" She tells him, I turn to stop from laughing in his face. Louise is giggling at the big bad Christian Grey getting smacked down by his daughter: in her exact copy of Anna's power business suit.

"Teddy! We are talking later" Sharon tells her; she may have daddy and me (Taylor) wrapped around her finger; Sharon and Anna are a different horse al together.

"alright let's go?" I ask

"I need to get my luggage; my teddy bear is in my Disney Princess Luggage Aunt Mia got me. Here is my ticket" Teddy show us the luggage tickets; great she did this with three suitcases. How? I am having Luke study this escape, there had to be an adult in this mess somewhere.

Once back at the Battery House, most of damages is cleaned up and the repairmen are patching holes. **"Daddy? We're you bad again?"** Teddy stands, hands on hip in a perfect copy of Mad Anna. I turn and walk outside to laugh; god Teddy is so cute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy, let go for a walk." Teddy asks.

They head down the street to the park on the point. I have four CPO and three local Cops. I see Carla church group panhandlers down near the Coast-Guard Station. They are on phone's OH boy is this going to get hot in a New York minute. Teddy is skipping tell Chris about some school project and how Sophie spilled papier-mâché paste on some mean girl. How she dumped the whole big jar of sparkle sprinkles on wet paste on her . I am having a talk with Gail; one of the masterminds needs time out: probably both.

Teddy plays about the big cannon and listen to some old guy play violin on the Gazebo. "Can you play a jig; we learned in dance class" she asks the old guy, who smiles as his twenty-eight-year old granddaughter arrives to play Cello. One of the cops tell me he's a regular, living in one of the Pastel House Along the Cooper River Side. They play a lively tune as Teddy and several little girls dance about The Grass and Crush Shell Paths About the Gazebo.

Christian dances with his daughter, uncaring about the press and people snapping pictures. The look of pure joy on their faces is worth the pain. I see an Ice cream push cart heading towards us. The crowd and little kids mean a good payday for the Middle-aged lady pushing the cart. The cops know her; good.

Christian hands her a hundred. The kids cheer!

"**Hello Teddy, I'm your Grandma Carla!"** Yells the group coming up behind us. Shit! I turn to the four evil shits; this is going to be bad! I know it. I loosen my shoulder and the gun. Ready to defend us.

"**YOU'RE NOT MY GRANDMA ANYTHING! YOUR EVIL! I KNOW EVIL! I HAVE THE SCARS TO PROVE IT, LEAVE US ALONE FOREVER! Daddy Lets go for a horse ride. TAYLOR! SHOOT THE EVIL BITCH IF SHE FOLLOWS!"** Teddy screams, grabbing Christian hand drags him to the waiting Horse Drawn Carriages near The Fountain. I grin as the cops corral the evils. Teddy been taking lesson on loud from Mia and Kate. My girl; Anna will forgive her Seattle escape just for the look on Carla face. Pure horror and evil with large dose of humiliation. All at the hands of a six-year-old. I Wonder if shooting is legal, Rabid dogs and all: Here is South Carolina?

1\. Sgt. Rock= first appeared in Our Army at War #83 (June 1959), created by Robert Kanigher and Joe Kubert

2\. MUSC= Medical University of South Carolina

3\. SLED= South Carolina Law Enforcement (SCHP)

4\. South of Broad street= rich; Historic houses. old families of South Carolina, snobbery we're most talk like Scarlet O'Hare. You see them in period movies of the Civil War (north and south) and Revolutionary War (patriot).

5\. Georgette (Oliver and Company)


	14. Chapter 14 Mommy been bad

Fsog chp14: Mommy been bad

Seattle: noon

"Andrea, I need a new desk and chair. Please" I shout as I cruise by on my way out. I am so going to punish my eldest daughter, and then give her a pony or dog or both. First, she escapes to Chris in South Carolina; then publicly smacks down my evil mother.

CNN is looping the video every fifteen minutes. Everyone is ripping my con-mother to pieces. Her whole church scam is unraveling; as I had my PR people unleash all the evidence we'd gathered. Her so called husband is already in handcuffs for possible rape and fraud. The sham preachers hop a flight to non-extradition Central America. His wife left behind, still trying to sell the innocent wife and battered spouse. Mom and her are desperate to sell the myth.

Sharon called me to let me know Chris and Teddy made national news. Thus, my desk and chair are pieces about my office. I wonder if the cracks in the windows can be sealed? Or will I need new panes? I need to go hold my daughters and plea with the gods to let my family have some peace. At least with Teddy with Chris; he shouldn't go thermonuclear. I hope and pray.

I rock in my nursing chair feeding my girls. Wondering what tomorrow will hold.

"Annie?"

I look up to my father and his new wife. I smile as they shower love on me. I feel hopeful that the world will right itself.

I dream of days to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_I just threw two Asshole executives out the front door of my newly acquired company in __Petoskey, MI. __The former Freehold Corporation provided engineering and manufacturing solutions. An once leader in to defense, aerospace, automotive, energy, and transportation industries problem solving has been gutted by an internal owner fight after the CEO died in bed with three barely legal girls in beach house north of __Cormorant Beach Club in sunny expensive Judith's Fancy, St Croix._

_My company is poised to take this shit hole back to the top: My baby SGE&H is poised to make it first billion-dollar year. My birthday is next week; I turn twenty-one. An I'm stuck on the Michigan north coast in tourist trap Petoskey. I turn to the staring stunned crowd of new employees. "Anyone else think this little girl can't lead! Command! Or be the M #$# $her F $$%# #$$$K $%^^ ##G Boss! _

_No one challenges me, good. "Alright management team back to the conference room." We head back. "It's Esther Reeves isn't it?" I bark a woman three times my age. Newly promoted Executive secretary manager she nods. "Get me a new Desk. Please, and the mess cleared." _

"_Yes. Miss Steele. Right away." she smiles at me; I'm not sure why after my temper tantrum. _

_Six hours later. _

_I head to my new house at the end of __Rosedale ave. __which the bankrupt youngest forty-eight-year-old daughter of the late CEO sold me for debt coverage. Half the cost of the house. I got the furnishing, but sold them already. The place is baren till I can have Mia fix it. I like the location on the lake. _

_I sip my tea, watching the boats sail on the lake. I should buy one to relax, I'm here for at least a month. Roz is bull driving the other three company in Texas and New Mexico. I just have this one and four more scattered around the northern Great Lakes. One in __Wausau, Wisconsin; __two in__ Port Huron, Michigan__; and one across the border in __Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario Canada__. _

_Andrea and Barney are holding down Seattle: My main M&A is pounding several related small companies into my portfolio. Each making the main branches stronger. I think about maybe that Aqua-culture venture in fish farming. A company up the road in __Au Train. __Could fit nicely with my feed the world thoughts. _

"_DING DONG DING!" my door bells. _

_I look out the glass, there are twenty people outside. I think then open the door, cradling my brand-new __Drilling__ in my arms. The angry mob of townsfolk takes a step back. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Please Miss Steele, we come in peace. To welcome you to the community?" Mrs. Reeves states, calmly and clearly. I see covered dishes and coolers. Ok? Not what I expected after firing twenty-nine people in a three-hundred-person company. _

"_I'm afraid I don't have any furniture right now to lay stuff out on."_

"_Not a problem Miss Steele. Jacob Hogan __CAD/__project team leader. We brought tables and chairs. It's such a nice evening perhaps Alfresco?" a tall rugged ginger headed man speaks. _

"_Ok." I step back and put my __Over/Under Express .308ca Drilling__ against a wall. I still have my nine-mil on my hip under my shirt. I should be safe. _

_I watch a friendly people mingle about me. I see Thomas and Edward from my Seattle team. I see several conversations about not touching me or crowding me. I don't like anyone touching me. only him. I watch the setting sun over the water. Thinking about him in foreign lands; surviving. Please God let him live. _

"_Hi. Dani Warner, my father runs the janitors." A coltish girl of fourteen or thirteen smile up at me. I see several people looks askance at her talking to me. __Children should be seldom seen and not heard at all__, has been my experience in the Midwest. Right up there with little woman should get into big business. Horse shit! _

"_Yes, Dani?"_

"_You seem so lonely; don't you have a boyfriend?" she asks all bright eyed. I kind of have a boy, and kind of kicked him away to save him from me, my fifty shades of fu 2##k 2#ness destroying his life and future. I miss him._

"_No, I had one, a really good man. But he had to go away." I say feeling every mile and lost second from him. _

"_My Dads lonely too, Mommy died two years ago of cancer. I miss her. You should make up to him, before it's too late." She says looking out to the setting sun. _

"_I lost my daddy when I was very young, then lost my stepfather for several years. But he and my adopted parents are here for me now. Family is everything when they stand up for you. Otherwise cut them loose and never think about the toxic they tried to paint you with. Do you have a boyfriend?"_

"_Yes, you can't tell my dad thought. Jesses is two weird for __Petoskey.__"_

"_Weird how?" I ask intrigued by this smiling young ladies' fore rightness. _

"_He's a sophomore on the varsity sports teams, 4.0 honor student and writes poems. He had three, last year published in the __New Yorker and Smithsonian. __We play in a string quartet. Jesse's dreamy. All the other girls are jealousy of me. I don't care" _

"_He sounds cool. My man is hell on smart, graduated college at seventeen, plays the piano like a God. He's fighting in the army. All the girls chase him, but he only saw me. Only me?" I've said too much. But it feels good to say out loud about Chris. To dream of his arms around me. Those lips on me. _

"_I understand. Parents don't like the bad boys that break the mold." Dani smiles bumping my hand. _

"_Yea. How's he a bad boy. Mine loved to fight and kick ass." _

"_Jesse doesn't have parents, he lives with his Aunt and Uncle, they don't like him. Because his mother was Samoa, and he fights a lot. Especial when I'm not there to protect him." She smirks at me. Showing her bicep_

_I show mine. "Grasp" Shit the shirt rode up to show my gun. _

_I shrug; Dani keeps smiling. Pretending she didn't see the automatic. _

"_Sorry my Daughter is bothering you Miss Steele." Dani father seems to be pulling her away. I simple smile and wave goodbye. I notice a teenager boy on the perimeter, big hulking, with fire in his eyes for Dani. That must be Jesse. I wave over Thomas_

"_Thomas; we should explore a high school intern program, maybe sponsor some Civil government internships to placate the communities fear of our dismantling the companies. All four seem good candidates for rehab rather than break down and sell off. I think some simple interaction with the mangers we're bring in to smooth the water." I think about how my Chris would treat me, a princess or pariah?_

_Xxx_

_Everyone has gone, I wander back out to the grass, watching the starry night sky and wonder if Chris is looking up and dreaming of me, like I dream of him. I smile into the dark night hiding my tears and pain. I want Chris to be here with me, hold me tight and tell me I'm a good person and he loves me. I can't take the loneliness._

_Hours later:_

_A news alerts. An Army convoy hit in Iraq outside of Baghdad. A Helicopter pilot saves his crew and passengers and then crashes his wounded Blackhawk into an enemy held compound and kills everyone. My man and his rage. The picture of my bloodied god of war, copper hair, panty dropping smile in eyes so lost and empty breaks my heart. Hurts my soul. I take my car and drive thru the house several times before I drive into the lake. I stand on the roof; water laps at my ankles. _

"_**CHRISTIAN GREY ! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME.!"**_

_I stare down the cops and my staff; Pissed and angry! Mostly at myself; did my pushing him away cause him to lose hope, our love. I just sit on my Audi SUV roof holding my drilling as the water laps around me. My rage heats the water around me. Just staring out to sea; wondering if my world is gone. Did I destroy him, by trying to save him? Did I end the last chance for happiness? If anyone tests me, right now: I will kill them. _

_I left the house in rubble; what are they going to charge me with destroying my own property. Let them try. I need to kill something to take the numbness, the pain away. _

"_Anna?" _

_I turn to Andrea, what is she doing here. _

"_I have some Chocolate Croissants and tea: Come in, Chris is ok, He still loves you." I ignore her. _

_She climbs up to me, sitting in the water like me. Shows me a video of Chris talking to no one. Repeating over and over 'Anna.' I look at his face, I see the love we have. I must be a better person and not allow fear to damage me. If he asks again, I will say yes. _

_three years later: _

_I wake to a bright sunlit room, with beautiful flower scents, about me. My mouth is cotton balls and I have to pee. I wonder where fr##k I am. I roll over to the worse and best sight in my pitiful existence. He's here, where ever here is. I wonder have I died and gone to heaven. He sits in a chair staring at me. Just like he used to do. _

"_Christian?" all I can think is YES! YES! I LOVE YOU!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliott-pov

We're head back from Lumberjack World Championships in Hayward, Wisconsin. Team Henderson, out of Everton, has swept twelve events of twelve competed in. We took first overall in teams and we are flying high RVing back from the two-week vacation at the Lumberjack Bowl. Kate and I joined team Henderson last year. We mesh really well with the three other couples and the Team's Patriarch 'Bad Bear' Archibald Henderson Jr. And his wife the indomitably petite Rachele. The two spry couple in their nineties; remind me of my grandparents. Archie took second in the first Championship game in 1960, and was a top ten competitor for the next ten years. Him and the Petite Rachele held the Jack and Jill title for five straight years.

Kate and I took second, while Archies great grandson Kelan and his wife Priscilla (our ages) took first. Archie 'papa bear' III, Kelan dad, and his new wife Mary took third. We are five couples in three RV. The Old ones are driving with Papa Bear and Mary, since they can't drive anymore. My Best friend and Main man Architect and Structural Engineer Umbazi 'Brainiac' Collins (30) Springboard Chop, both Speed Climbs Events and his wife Melokuhle (29) are in my RV. Without his loving wife Melokuhle, Anna's Mile High Club Executive Chef: we three would starve or food poison ourselves to death.

Melokuhle was blaming me for hooking Brainiac into Lumberjacking contest three years ago. Till Kate, Mary, And Prissy decided a team needed cheerleaders in short skirts a mid-drift top, and pom poms. Damn! Having to do use a five-pound single-bit axe, chopping through a vertical standing aspen log 12 inches (300 mm) in diameter and 28 inches (710 mm) long (Standing block chop) with a hardon is torturous. Still haven't talked her (Melokuhle) into Jack and Jill, we couple could take the top four slots for decades to come. All the ladies are rocking hot bodies super goddesses.

Kelan was griping Prissy decide to add another bundle of joy to his three, so he's taking cooking lesson from Melokuhle during our competition sojourners. Seems calm, caring Melokuhle doesn't translate to teaching us non cooking morons, Drill Sergeant in war movies were nicer and more forgiving. Even Sheriff Deputy Kelan Henderson is scared of her.

We pull into Greycliff Rest Area Westbound on Highway 90. We always stop here for a meal. This is where patriarch Bad Bear Archie met the feisty just graduated from Northwestern University, Doctor of Speech Language Pathology Rachele Lehrer: Who he tells everyone was virginal and uncomplicated back then, causing her to still blush and punch his arm, causing a yelp. Seems her trusty two-year-old VW bug died about two mile down the road. Petite Rachele pushed it into the rest stop by herself. Where a partial drunk just out of the Army corporal laughed at her. She decked him and his two buddies, seems Papa Lehrer had been in an instructor to the 1st Special Service Force, an elite American-Canadian commando during WW2. Taught his only daughter a thing or two about hurting males. His buddies left. He stayed and never left side.

So, every year they stop here and have lunch here on the Montana Prairie. Renew their vows. Romantic as hell. Bad Bears only son, Papa Bear Archies III father's ashes are spread in the Yellowstone river nearby. His Father never recovered from losing his wife in child birth (her ashes are spread here to) with Archies III kid sister Miranda, who died two years ago of cancer. Last year they laid some of her ashes in the river nearby. This is a very meaningful place for them.

We mortal males help carry all the coolers and stuff to the covers shelter picnic tables, the mountain in the far ground across the parries. No male is brave enough or stupid enough to challenge the ladies

Prissy is herding the kids and dogs to the small, dog area. Kate and Mary head over to the rest rooms, while Melokuhle direct us where the food and stuff goes. The old ones in their camp chairs and blankets looking out past the river to the far mountain, peaceful and loving holding hands. I have to believe Kate and I have the 'IT' to be them one day.

"ELLIOT! KELAN! HELP!" "BANG!" screams from the restrooms. A GUN SHOT! We males surge to Kate's and Mary's screams. I see her and Mary wrestling with two men. I start for my love. "ELLIOT! NOT ME! GET THAT ASSHOLE!" she seems to point to a guy limping away. I chase after him, he turns I know him!

It's that asshole Morton with black hair. I explode into him, shoving his head thru the passenger side window of the truck he's trying to open. I let all the pain and rage I have for those who mistreated my sister; This asshole tried to kill her and Christian. I see red and only her scars. The scars I couldn't save her from. This time I can stop any more pain and scars. This time I will protect her, my family, my soulmate Kate.

I wake on the grass in my girl's arms. "UHG? What happened?"

"Kelan; Had to coldcock you: my beautiful brave man." She rains kisses down on me. Till a big bad Montana State Trooper glares down on me. "You're lucky kid, they had enough weapons and explosives to start a war. His buddies are ratting him out, he killed and raped some family in Kentucky stealing the explosives. So, you're off the hook." He starts to walk away. "He might be in prison in three or four years. After the hospital finally release him. He'll never walk, use his arms, talk, or probably see ever again. Damn Kid you have some rage issues."

"No, I don't. I just love my sister, an him and his father tortured her as a little kid. Tried to kill her as an adult. You think my rage was over the top, wait till her husband shows up." I say and Kate rains more love on me. I look up into her eyes **"MARRY ME?"**

"Yes! Yes! **YESSSSS!"** she tells me. to the cheers of our friends.

"You each own me hundred!" Melokuhle says. Kate and I look at her.

"She bet everyone you two would be engaged before we got home. Hundred verse a five course five-star meal." Umbazi 'Brainiac' laughs.

"Don't forget I bet with you Melokuhle, knew you two would be hitched." Rachele smiles leaning on her crutches.

I lean back "Kate, I have a boo-boo? Right here" I point to my lips. She kisses me. I feel better. Everyone laughs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

I want to kill my granddaughter and reward her. Teddy is definitely Anna's daughter. Hair triggered temper; explosive stand your ground till hell freezes over. Fearless in the face of threats to family. I walk along to a ladies meeting; some new Salon is offering an adult ladies' luncheon. Skin care, facial, Glamming up stuff with Lingerie, toys, and sex talk for the mature married, X-rated Tupperware party with Salon extras. My friend from the Hospital Glady is taking me.

We need to spice up the love live, can't let Cary get stale. Don't want him wandering. I meet Glady and three other ladies from work, outside the newly opened Esclava. Modern, airy. A little too cold and hard for my tastes. But Glady swears they have the best people. She raves about hairstylist Franco de Luca. Looking at her hair, I should try him. Since my last hairstylist moved to Toledo. I haven't found anyone who understands what I need.

The luncheon has about forty people milling about; we enjoy the snacks and facial, hand and foot massage; After the event we can sign up for full massages and skin treatments. The owner is Elian Lincoln, recently divorced from Linc Lincoln, a scum lumber broker out of Tacoma. I'm wary of her, she seems genuine enough.

"Welcome to Esclava; This is my second salon in the city. I'm putting to good use the alimony from the degenerate asshole I stupidly married. Lucky it only lasted 10 years. Six months of honeymoons, a year and half of pain and fear, followed by eight years in divorce court. If any of you ladies are in an abuse's relationship; please talk to me, or one of your friends. You don't have to live in fear and pain. Now that the Public Service Announcement is over. Let's talk skin and body toning." She drifts off explaining the different facial masks and what each works on. A very different opening.

Some ladies leave after the beauty and the sex talk starts. I see several toys I know Cary would like. She goes whole hog in the roleplaying and lite bondage. Talking about how empowering it is to control males; especial younger one with stamina. I think she done the whole cougar thing a bit too much.

It's just a handful when she gets to the whole BDSM part. Talking about how she realized she needed to command, take charge in her life. How she started her marriage as a submissive. How safe and consensual BDSM was more enjoyable than under an abusive husband. She relates losing her first husband to cancer, letting Linc wine and dine the grieving widow. Her words and actions seem scripted. I shall ask Welch to give me back ground.

"Your all invited to a Munch next week at the Westcore Hotel. A chance to meet and talk to people in various Alternate Sex lifestyles. If you interested, please pick up an invitation; it's the only way you can gain entrance. There will be no playing and you will need to sign a NDA. Please be brave and explore your wild side." She makes the thing sound like forbidden fruit. I take two invites; maybe Cary and I could learn some new tricks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy pov

I watch mommy have a fit, she needs a time out. If I act like that, I get a time out. I listen to Mommy and Aunt Andrea talk about evil grandma; how Daddy is in trouble. Mommy can't go to him and prevent him from losing his shit like Uncle Ray says. I need to safe him; besides who's this girl taking my place and she has not one dog but two. I talk to Sophie and get Uncle Fred to help me.

Tiffany at school explained how you fly across the company. I text her; she sends me the papers her mom used to send her to grandma in Boston. I use the spare terminal in the nursery. Yes, I have everything. I text Sophie and Margo to arrange my escape to South Carolina. Must safe dad. I will not anyone take him from me.

I watch the plane roll to the terminal, its D-day! Daddy is going to be so mad at me. But I have a job to do. Keep him from killing everyone. I straighten my clothes. Put a smile on and make my parents see me. Love me. As grandma Grace tells everyone. 'Stop Daddy from going berserk'

XXXX

I walk on the sand of the beach; daddy is wandering about me, on the phone to mommy. I liked my new friend, we visited after the carriage ride. I enjoyed petting her dogs. But I miss my siblings, I miss mommy and the grand's and Grandpa Cary and Ray. Grandma Grace is lost without me; to tell her to behave and act her ages. She gets me in worse trouble than Aunt Mia.

I turn to daddy he sitting on the sand crying. I run up and hug him. "Why?" I ask

"I was so scared you alone on the plane. So many things could of happen to you; don't do that again. OK?"

"I love you daddy. I hate to see you cry. But if you need me to safe you or Mommy. Nothing in the whole wide world will keep me from doing just that. I love you and would be broken again if I let something bad happen to you two."

He hugs me tied, I know I'm loved and must never take for granted the world we have inside our family. I will never let my siblings every be in the bad car. Ever!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

having writers block on where to take this plot line. writing some one shots to try and break the bad, piss poor plots i keep coming up with for this story. I don't leave stories uncompleted. i will bring this story to a close. aug2020

1\. A drilling (German for "triplet") is a combination gun that has three barrels: usually two shotguns with a middle rifle barrel.

2\. Express 12ga= Magnum shotgun barrels

3\. CAD=computer aided drafting

4 the Jack and Jill contest =A bucking contests where a man and woman compete for the best time to cut through a 20-inch (510 mm) white pine log

5\. Melokuhle= This is a very strong name which points to the one who always stands for what is right. These people generally are aware of their surroundings and are helpful in nature.

6\. Umbazi= carpenter Zulu


	15. Chapter 15 turning anew

Fsog chp15:

Mirror: turning anew

Six months since Mommy Dearest arrest: today she's convicted and sentence to five years. Her husband hung himself in jail, he made the best scapegoat for all her sins. I will see if we can't get her on something else. But that is tomorrow. Today is waiting at Sea-Tac for dad. Ray when to the rugged North Western Australia coastal town of Onslow. To help an old buddy from the gulf war.

Ray still grieving the loss of Sarah four months ago to a brain aneurysm. Her sudden death sent Ray into a tail spin of alcohol and risky behaviors. Jumped on a plane, a was in Onslow before any of us knew what was going on. His Call before heading into the Australia Great Sandy Desert; shocked me. I screamed at Welch and Jason for hours about why no one knew he had left the country.

Seems the old war buddy fell in with criminal element that tried to hijack a rich widow's plane with a surface to air missile. Putting the plane down: About 150 miles northeast from Telfer within the Great Sandy Desert. In the Pilbara region of Western Australia, Ray crash landed a light Cesena beating the pirate's helicopter by minutes.

Somewhere in the melee of pirates, desert and three city women. Ray got them all out, walking them close to a hundred miles, all the while hunted by the remaining pirates. Shot twice in the arm, and once in the leg; Big mistake taking daddy on in the bush. Pirates zero: Ray ten. He got them all out safely.

My daddy rules; although I'm worried about him dating the pilot of the plane, who is the younger sister to the rich widow. An the possibly, I might have a step mother and sister in the near future. I had to deal with Mia, but this one sounds weird. She's seldom seen in public, home schooled. I wonder why. The whole family's secluded, private.

I watch the Qantas flight from Perth float down to the rain slicked SEA-TAC runway. The rain is really pouring, I hope this is not foretelling the future. Daddy hobbles into the terminal; with a gorgeous brunette, little taller than me, with bright grey eyes. A teenage girl follows, eyes down; extreme submissive posture; what is that about?

An older copper haired blonde walks behind them, chatting to several aides; must be the rich widow sister. She looks at me, startled even? Like the great Anastasia Grey won't meet her wounded dad at the airport. Stuck up much?

"Annie?" Dad says hugging me. Dropping his crutches. The teenager quickly picks them up. I stand back, looking at the crowd of us. I should have brought Mia or Grace. I don't like the numbers.

"Annie this is Kiara (little black one) and her daughter Pari (Fairy, Angel). Her older sister Idika (The earth). Her Personal Assistants Helen, Harini (The God of Silence) and Hector personal security. His father was a friend of mine, died trying to protect the ladies in the desert."

"Pleased to meet you all. You requested secure lodging; Your staying at my house on the Sound. Is that ok?"

"Yea, its fine Annie. Let's get going; I know everyone is tired. How are the kids?" Ray seems to making decisions. Very strange, they are letting him make the choices?

They are very strange for an old Indian family from Visakhapatnam. The family's shrouded in mystery; the bulk of wealth seems to be mining in Africa and Australia with investments in the Port of Visakhapatnam and the various transportation and ship supporting business. For the last fifty years: they have owned the main commercial bank of the Andhra Pradesh. To look at them one would think German, or Western European, not Southeast Asia. They seem a very quiet crew, very reserved; wary almost paranoid. After the kidnapping attempt and desert trek I'm not surprised. The rich eldest sister, Idika takes one SUV with her PA's and we take the other.

"Kiara what do you do?" I ask, she stares daggers at me, why? Great were starting evil stepmother shit already. If she wants a pissed off step daughter, then step up.

"Kiara, Its ok, it not an attack. It's a simple question." Ray says. Making peace, I see her shake in fear? Why?

Thru a heavy stutter "I'm a geologist and hydrogeology; I write children books about geology, ground science" she says very slowly. I can tell she is ashamed at the stutter. She shouldn't be. I will make a point to help and understand her better. Maybe step mommy is just really shy.

"Oh good, I could use someone to help me understand the reports my WSU agriculture research center is sending me; I help third world farmers grow better crops and improve the local environment." I say smiling at her.

"I can do that." She smiles the stutter lightens, maybe we are getting to a better footing, the evil step mother seems less; maybe it's just the stutter is the issue. The more comfortable the less she stutters. She cuddles into Ray making me happy. I need to bond with these two if I'm to keep strife at bay.

"Pari? What do you like to do?" I ask.

She raises her face, a terrible burn scar. She challenges me to look away. I smile. "Well?"

"I like to read, write and study for my college freshman entrance exam; I plan on English Literature and publishing next term."

"you're sixteen?" I can relate. "A girl after my own heart; although Chris's in the English Literature guy when not bogged down in math. You'll like him. Who fired you up? Hardy, Bronte, Austen?"

"Bronte. I found her works so forward and depths of character." Pari speaks with such passion. I know we are going to get along. I let her talk, she is sweet and very knowledgeable.

I explain the kids and how Pari should not take anything at first contact. The kids take warming up to everyone. Teddy is handful; but I suspect the two will soon be making trouble for everyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke is waiting at the house; Christian had to go on emergency trip to Chicago, several businesses were damaged by debris in a wind storm; should be back for breakfast. We get everyone settled. As I thought the little ones take a bit to get use to the new females in the house. Pari and Teddy have already spent an hour on the quiet step for sneaking outside to scare the adults playing ghost; my brother Elliott is so going to get it when he comes over. Took nearly an hour to get the little one settled for bed after that. Idika taken with the little ones; Seems her late husband forced her to abort three daughters, searching for a son. The last one left her unable to have children. She seems very hurt and ashamed at first. But mellows into dotting Aunt. I will have Grace talk to her about adoption.

9am

We're just finishing breakfast when Chris walks in. Before I can react, Kiara jumps up attacking him, Screaming "Christian". Ray get her, then Hector jumps in; Christian takes him down like he's nothing. Then Idika steps forward with a steak knife. I step in front of her. I see Gail with a frying pan and Jason pushing everyone apart. What just happened.

It when they are nearly side by side: I realize Idika is a copy of Christian. Kiara is a darker haired version of Christian. What is going on?

(Telugu: mom, aunt) "**Am'ma, atta!"** Pari

"This is not Christian. This is not Duṣṭa mama Christian (evil uncle)." Pari seems to bring truce to the fight.

"Who are you?" Idika demands

"Christian Grey, Anna's husband. Who are you and why do you look like me?"

Xxxxxxxx

Seated in the great room. Kiara starts the explanation.

"The family tale starts in 1900, when a forty-year old wounded soldier from the Boer War washed up in Visakhapatnam. Great-great grandfather, a successful ships chandlery was eighty: no sons, or grandsons to leave his wealth and company to. Just a forty-year-old daughter who graciously was dumber than a fence post and scared horse with her face. And that is being kind; we have the wedding picture to prove it. The copper headed grey eyed wounded solider called himself Richard West, no evidence as to nationality, although he claimed to be British Honduras. He married the 40-year-old daughter, Surprised the hell out of everyone when she birthed him twin boy two years later; they stayed married twenty years. Great-great grandfather Ashwin Komati Ōḍalu ṣānḍalarī died the year after the boys were born.

Taking his wife's family names changing it to Paścima ṣānlarī (West Chandlery) on his father-in-laws death. Started the Commercial Bank. He named one son Simon and the other Ashwin (A cavalier) after his father-in-law. Ashwin died in the twenties without heir. His ship when missing in a typhoon. Family diaries speak of his attraction to men.

Which left our great-Grandfather Simon; who changed the family name to Paḍamara after independence. He had two sons Richard and Steven. Richard had six kids; none survived beyond eighteen. He died in 1960, in a drag race in Goa. Steven had one son, Ashwin Eric. Who fought in WWII original with the Indian III Corps at the beginning of the siege of Imphal. He was transferred to krishnasamy (later Major General) Orde Charles Wingate's Chindits.

This is where he started to have problems. He was part of the force that put down 1944–45 Insurgency in Balochistan. He was sent home during last stages of the Mazrak Zadran's invasion of India. Officially malaria and battle fatigue; unofficially he lost moral and ethical control of himself. Rumors he behead a whole Mangal village as a birthday present to himself. He had two sons and two daughters; each from a different wife; they all died suspiciously.

Oldest son, killed in Vietnam, fighting with the Nung's as a mercenary. The two-daughter married, both died in child birth. Only one child survives; We have a female cousin; she is about sixty. A childless Widow, Doctor of Languages at Miranda House University of Delhi.

The youngest son Krisṭiyan; our father: Had no kids with his first or second wife, they both died is supposed accidents. His third wife, Baṅgāru puvvu, an America born teenager nearly forty years his junior. Gifted him within two years: Krisṭiyan; five year older than Idika; then me two years later.

After dad's death, everyone suspected poison. She ran the company till she died ten years ago. Breast Cancer. Never a loveable caring woman, she wasn't mourned by us or many others who knew her.

Idika married off to the Vice President of our Commercial Bank at sixteen. He was abusive and overdriven to produce a son. He died of a drug overdose in an orgy in Monaco when she was twenty-six.

I at fifteen forced to wed the Head of Mining Operations. My husband was a sadist, abuser and nearly killed my daughter when she was eight. Held her face to a barbecue grill at the family estate outside Durbin to cure her youthful enthusiasm. He died when a mine shaft in South Africa exploded six months later. Family has a very violent streak dealing with enemies."

"Christian's father?" I ask.

"Krisṭiyan was never very sane, grandpa abused him to mold him into the leader and business man he was. Ruthless, violent, unethical. Dad was always trying to live up to his father's vision. He tried to mold; Our brother into grandpa and him. But Krisṭiyan was always different. He was brilliant at anything he touched. But he could not control the demons inside. He turned to drugs. He was always borderline psychopath. Dad's pressure when he was accepted, at fourteen, to Indian Institute of Technology Bombay (IITB) pushed him over the edge. Krisṭiyan killed two men in Mumba when he was fifteen over him looking European and not India enough. A week later, he killed our mother consort, COO of the company. Disappeared. No one heard from him or has seen for more than thirty years. Till today we didn't think he had any heirs."

"We looked but never found anything. The only possibility was a ship crew listing from Port of Detroit to Port of Águilas. The ship never arrived; no SOS was sent. It just disappeared in route. It was old and not respected. The cargo was volatile chemicals that could easily become unstable. After five years the Lloyd's listed the ship a sunk." Idika says

"I was born in Detroit. My mother was a drug addict prostitute. She overdosed when I was four. I was adopted when I was seventeen, in College. No one was listed on the birth certificate." Christian says

"Well? I don't know about the blood test DNA stuff. I believe you're my uncle. You owe me a lot of missed presents. Isn't that how it works Teddy?" Pari smiles. Getting up and hugging my husband. Then high fives Teddy.

"Yes, it is! I also believe I should get equal presents. Mom that only fair!" Teddy smiles. I have to laugh, everyone laughs. This morning started in a riot and ended in a family. I look at my dad?

"Ray?"

"Well my stepdaughter is married to future wife's nephew. This family is very strange."

"Just proves you got it right the four time around. At least you don't have to ask Christian for Kiara hand."

"Hey fair is fair. I'm the only male in the family. Ray what are your intentions to my Aunt Kiara." Christian leans back on the back legs of his chair, hand behind his neck. Look smug a little happy after the grilling he got about our marriage.

"Yea dad; Fair is fair. Kiara what is your dowry to marry my bull stud stepfather. How many shoes can I buy with the windfall?" I laugh. Kiara and Pari jump right in teasing Ray.

I feel arms around me. Idika hugs me. "Little one your amusing. Christian is lucky guy."

"No, I'm lucky; I fell into his arms and never left them." I smile up at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian battle rage is genetic; as is his high-level brain. I see his worry about that and the kids. But he is making a great dad. I'm hoping all the ladies will help me make a decent mother. I go for a run, after a hundred feet, I throw up breakfast; I don't feel sick. But Jason rats me out to Grace. After a going over; she demands I pee in a cup. This is going to go bad I know it. I'm on the shot? Aren't I.

Four hours later:

"Christian you're in the dog house. The shot ran out early or your super sperm conquered my eggs. We are having twins. Your so getting fixed. I mean it!" I shout stomping off to miserable. I just had kids I want a live with my sex god husband. Wait. That's what got me pregnant again. Maybe I should enroll in a monastery for a year or two.

The ladies are delighted, Teddy and Pari are already scheming a babysitting cartel, with very high wages. Kiara is talking about baby shower, while Grace and Idika are arranging grandparent/auntie time with the kids. Elliott is having BK design educational jungle gym for toddlers. Carrick and Ray are just walking around smiling like the Joker in batman; creepy old guys. I'm just two months along. What will ninth month look like; if like last time. I may escape to aspen and just have Christian help birth the babies.


	16. Chapter 16 Reflects of Life

Fsog chp16: Reflects of Life.

Anna-pov

I walk along the woodland trail, in silence deep and still, awed in beauty's fall's foliage display. Colors of the seasons change, orange, brown, yellow, reds of every hue. Here in the woods along the lake, in my lost wilds woods of Maine.

Treading thru the leaves fallen to ground, awed in the timeless shift. Another season on Mother-Earths great clock. The Birch trees with their white bark, the Oak and Maples darker hue. The lone apple trees with nearly a leaf left on branches, some last withered fruit bobbles on their stark branches as winters breath dares to shake them down into my leaves under foot.

I walk alone in this misty morning, these last days; left the brood asleep in the cabin by the lake. We fled Washington rain and family strife over my burden's future. Already planning colleges, schools, babysitting time. A month left till my c-section; Already Carrick is planning a Harvard red nurse rooms. I tread my forest in peace. even Teddy is feeling the strife as her sibling burst early in the terrible twos. She already is asking, begging for relieve from the triplet horde. Learning that big sisters have such burdensome chores

Soon winter snows and ice locked lakes will fill the scene along this woodland trail along the lake. Here in the wilds of Maine. Escaping the family and the turmoils of Summer as my belly grew. Twins again, I long to know what its like to fly in space, to rocket away to Martian plains. Daydreaming wild dreams, childish things I wanted to be. As I walk along in silent glee; this is live and perfectly for me. I feel the timber creak and groan; as his arms encase me. The sweet musk of sweat, the bristles of his beard. Sweet emotions on his lips, burn my neck and ear. Turing into him, we kiss like we not seen each other in eons. when minutes have just past since we kissed.

We say not a word, jut wander down the path, soon to arrive at our house on the lake, here in the woods of Maine. I watch the leaves, flicker down to join the other hues about our feet. I cuddle into my man's arms and wish away the family strife; and all things college colored: Harvard, MIT, Stanford, VMI, West Point, and WSU.

Arriving at our Maine retreat, the smoke billows from the pipe, as Teddy sneers from the door, as fresh muffin scents fly by. Kissing her head, we enter to delightful quiet, just the occasional bang of pot or griddle to iron. She learning to cook and hate her sibling's intrusion into her things and life.

The other will soon alight from warm beds, but for now its just the three of us, as Jason and Gail have slipped back to bed. I turn to my husband, his eyes alight, I smirk at his one-track mind. Taking a last bite of the orange walnut muffin, last sip of my breakfast tea. His hand in mine; we retreat to our room, barring the door. Striping his jeans. Making all those fantasy dreams my reality, here in the woods of Maine, far from the family in Washington State. Let them argue in vain about the names of the twins to be, right now I want my husband deep inside of me.

Xxxxxxxxx

Teddy is laughing as she swings the triplets on the swings, gleefully screaming mad things. I sip my tea and watch the world, as the DOW ticks by on the laptop. My last four company takeovers have gone smooth. Roz is handling the winter slow down and consolidation. We are entrenching in the markets and economies as I forecast a manufacturing slow down. Besides we need to fix the ailing companies i bought, and make the other more stable and providable. Chris is commuting to MIT every Wednesday to teach advance number theory, and play with Barney's fraternities bicycled powered rail gun. So far, they have managed to shoot across the football field, width wise. They are hoping to get goal line to goal line before summer arrives. Michigan is beating them by ten yards as of last week. Stanford has managed to get their gun to shoot a whopping eight feet, one-foot father than Berkeley. VMI and West Point have managed to blow up their rail guns, and Annapolis has not gotten their gun to fire at all.

Sophie's exiled with Grace and Carrick after Mall incident; I thought poor Jason was going to have a coronary. Sophie and her friends decided to stage an anti-school uniform demonstration; so she, Teddy and twenty other Seattle Prep students staged a nude protest parade to Seattle School district headquarters. They had couple hundred naked people by the time they arrived, tear gas was thrown and riot police were deployed. All while Jason and Christian were in New York and I and Gail were in Atlanta. We were not amused by the so-called political activities of the girls. Especial with photos of Sophie making out on the parade with five different boys from her school. Sophie's birth mom sent her a box of condoms and a book on teen sex. She's no were near ready for that level of intimacies. Teddy is not ready for that shit, she knowns better with her history before we adopted her.

I get up, "Gail!" I start for the lake. It's not frozen enough yet to walk on. Teddy is tossing her sibling in the ice again. The boy with the ice cat, cruised over. The triplets pelted Teddy with mud pies. She's embarrassed in front of a cute boy. Parks and Reynolds with our two nannies get them out of the ice water and into the warm house.

"Teddy?" I demand; she looks hurt and upset, muddy face and hair.

"mom?"

I hug her and tell her its OK, their will be another cute boy by later; this is the second time for this one. I doubt he's worthy of my daughter. He laughed at her. If he was a true mate, he would have beached the ice sail boat, and soothed Teddy angst.

Computer camp: day two:

_I sat in the lakes cool water, watching Chris and Barney race to the outer buoy of the swim area. Thinking about the project and how fine my man looks in swim trunks; remembering the taste of his lips. Andy is lounging on the pier, working a cord into a lanyard. Everything is golden today._

_I scream bloody blue murder as wet slimy mud crash over me. I look at mean kids laughing at me. I see Andy got slimed as well, she flops into the lake to clean off. I rise to eight kids glaring at me. The odds aren't in my favor._

_I feel myself, lifted and dragged into the lake. Chris dunks me, washing mud away, kissing my angst away. I see Barney kissing away Andrea's pain as well. Suddenly I'm alone. As Chris chase the mean kids from the beach. He smirks at me, crashing into the lake. We drift out to the platform, lounging in the water talking about us and the project._

_Later after dinner; the men folk corner the mean kids outside the computer lab. Me and Andy on the roof, dump orange dyed water from the arts and craft hut on them. I guess no summer tie-dyed tee shirts with orange this camp. Hyde wants to take Chris on. He crawls back into the camp director's wife bed, with a large bruise on his very small ego._

_When I hurt, was humiliated; Chris's first thought was to comfort me. Heal me. Make things better. That is the sign of a boy's worthy of my daughter attention. The good and true intentions of a soulmate. Not laughing at you._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was stormy, the Family gathered in the waiting room, everything was tense; except me and the wonderful pain meds; I don't feel a thing but joy as my twin's lounge in my arms, my perfect girls. We haven't announced their names yet. The family will blow a gasket.

Chris is asleep next to me, my poor man; having to deal with the family alone. Even Teddy hid with the nannies and siblings. I have to admit it; my parents are grand kid obsessed. Grace and Idika are already planning my next birthing. Carrick and Ray are arguing over what college the next ones will attend.

It seems we don't get a say and one of these two young ladies are bound for VMI. Seems Ray won the poker bet. My fathers?

"Anna, my head hurts." Chris mumbles. I elbow rub his hair. The babies wake and purr to us. I see Teddy and the triplets have snuck in and are peering over the foot of the bed.

"Teddy? Kids. Come meet your sisters." The crawl up in awe of their new siblings. Chris helps Teddy hold Ella Grace with Buddy. I have Phoebe, Tess (Theresa Grace) help me hold Anastasia Kiara. I lost at Scrabble to my control freak of a husband. Who knew you could use IOUS in strip and sex scrabble? I mean I knew fifty-point words score earn immediate sex of the winner choice; and winning the game earned winner choice of sex for the night; that Words less than four point required an Article of clothes to be removed. Ten-point word allowed you to put the clothes back on. Passes required oral sex. Faults earned the cheater a spanking for the points he would have gained if not caught.

I still own him four weekends of nude sex slave, I mean sex fiend Anastasia Rose Grey and two car sex nights at the Aspen compound drive in. He traded my streaking Steele-Grey house and my nude skiing in Aspen for first name of the girls. We lotteried the middle names. Strange how karma occurs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrick-pov

I watch Grace and Mia drag Sophie into Lake Washington. She just doesn't understand the difference between sex and dating at her age. Grace is taking her tomorrow to Flynn and a Doctor Green to be tested; We believe her mother is bi-polar and possible schizoid with sex addict throw in the mix. Sophie has started showing signs of early onset.

I relax a bit as they get Sophie inside and into dry cloths. I Check with Welch: As we feared. Sophies birth mother has been sexualizing her for years, even sneaking her to kiddy beauty contest. We will have to work harder to normalize the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray-pov

I watch the wood fire flare and die. Idika has Pari at a retreat spa in New Mexico Taos area for the weekend. Pari is hoping to match make her aunt with a teacher in school. He is leading the weekend long retreat on artistic expression in alternate mediums. He did a beautiful three-dimensional LED lite glass mosaic for the Tacoma children's museum.

Idika is all google eyes over the recently widowed father of three college boys. Pari talked us into making the suggestion to Idika about the weekend. If nothing else it gets us alone time to really sex up the old Steele homestead in Montesano. So far, we've done every room except Annie's and Pari's: To gross to even think about doing stuff in there. Maybe rechristen my work bench in the garage; maybe some kinky ropes and feathers.

I pick up my blushing naked wife and haul her down to the work bench. Yes! Ropes and feathers sound like a great nightcap to the evening. I wonder if we can beat the record forty. Last time she petite de mort twice before I rode her into a third.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot-pov

I watch the fire on the beach die slowly into the sunset. The Surf is calming in the fading light, roaring muted in the darkness. I watch the embers glow melting the graying blue waters foaming near the fire pit. High tide has broken and will recede into the blackness of night.

The fire flares as Kate drops logs on the fire. I watch the flared ember rise into the uncovered face of the waning moon. I smile up at my surfer girl, lounging next to me. I wrap and cuddle her under the blanket. Watching the fire rise here in the secluded beach on the Sonoma Coast. Later we will wander to the beach house up the hill on highway one. Right now, it's just us, this winter night. Just the two of us.

Kate is pushing into me, soon we must head inside to our daughter. Lannie and Clint are watching her, in a few days we head south on highway one to Anaheim and San Diego for Ava's first Disney and Christmas apart from the family. We had to escape Seattle and the family.

I lay my head on Kates stomach, hearing my next child, another daughter. I don't care. I love my wife and child. How strange my life has changed?

_I was so pissed at everyone and anyone in my face. Annie was driving off the edge of sanity. The Adults are desperate to find something or someone to bring her back into the family. My life spiraling out of control. Out of all burdens of reason and logic. Every girl I try is a disaster of angst and crazy obsessive stalking, crazy sexual kink, and just weird shit. Every woman was crazy, was nuts. Turing any one-night hit and quit it into happily ever after, let me arrange the wedding. I just want to go out and not deal with anything or any more crazy woman._

_Clint and Howard are bitching about our exile in Portland over the Annie's WSU Argo center project. We have the new ground breaking in Seattle next week, Annie's new headquarters. I leave everyone and drive and camp the wild inlands mountains. I need the escape from the world._

_I watch the low camp fire next to the lazy nearly dry riverbed. Sipping a whiskey in a coffee mug. With my beer chaser. Wondering what is wrong with me, Mia, Annie. How great our parents are and yet we can't find the same forever soulmate they have. Even Ray, Annie's stepdad is having trouble finding a soulmate._

_I watch the eerie shadows as the fire ember wink out. I'm too drunk to go into the tent, too drunk to care I pissed myself drunk again. I watch the moon, waxing nearly full. Wanting the goddess Sina (Polynesian) to guide me. "Please moon Goddess, sister of the sun God Maui. Please help me find my soulmate. Please help me find myself?" I weep into the dirt, curling into a ball._

_I wake sometime before dawn; I look up and see a large hairy beast looking at me. Squatting in the riverbed. He stands. Whoa Big Foot? I blink in the disbelieve and he is gone. Was he even there? I drag myself into the rock river bed. The water is barely knee deep in the low holes. I wash the drunk and piss off me._

_Rising I see a big frigging bear looking at me from maybe ten feet. We stare. He seems to laugh, then wanders away. Leaving me in the twilight. I look down into the water. I see a wavy image of blond goddess reading a book. I think in a bar, maybe a coffee house. Great I'm really crazy seeing thing. First big foot, then a bear and now a blond goddess in the water pool. I head to the car and change cloths, burn some wood and drink bitter instant coffee._

_What am I doing? Why am I so worthless? I look out across the river and just the woods surrender to dawns sunrays. Thinking I pack and head out. I'm not finding answers here in the woods of Oregon mountains. Not this time._

_Clint and Howard drag me to club, Poker game in the VIP room is more my interest. I've decided that celibacy is the way forward at least for a while. I need boring, no drama life for a bit._

_Four hours later I wander out to collect Howard the hairy Tacoma beast, Clint girlfriend got off work at Graces hospitals, she's a RN. So, he's gone. Leaving me to drag rude crude hairy Howard to his apartment. He applies the Boomhauer method of dating; asking each and every girl, woman regardless of looks, or relationship; any girl over consent for sex. His one in hundred queries hit rate is just fine with him. If he wasn't a loyal friend, and genius carpenter I'd dump him in a New York minute._

_I feel mellow up eight-grand, happy at my good fortune. We're nearly out of the noise, drunk frenzied club. I'm looking at the door. When I feel my head swing rapidly away; crashing into my shoulder as I fall into the floor. Looking up, I see a goddess blond looking at me. She slugs me why? Do I know her. I want to know her. I want her; I burn for her to take me away from this world._

_"HAAA! HAAA! Elliot you go punked for me grabbing hotties ass!" Howard barks, till she fieldgoals his nuts across the goal post. She turns grabbing her bag and a book. She was reading a book in a bar, blond goddess. I chase her outside and own the block._

_I reach grabbing her to stop her and apologize; what the hell I look up from the pavement, as her foot connect with my jaw. I lay there a while. How will I find you goddess? How will I find you again?_

_xxxxxxx_

_walking around the ground breaking ceremony I look up and she is here. She is here!_

_I raise my hands in the international sign of surrender. She smirks at me. Like she expected me to brawl instead or maybe try to grab her. But I learn quick_

_"Hi. I'm Elliott Grey. We got off to a bad start. One. I didn't grab your ass in the club. Two. I was stopping you to apologize for what happened. I realize I should have not grab you. I'm sorry, really sorry. Can we start again."_

_"Elliott?"_

_"Elliott Grey, this is my building site. Grey construction. The signs all around." I say confused, she here she must know who and what we are the Grey family. She hands me her empty coffee cup and walks away._

_I stand shocked, she just dismissed me. Like I'm beneath her. Am I worthless? She looks back from across the street; Want and desire light her eyes._

_I spot Henry and his bike. I run over grabbing him._

_"Henry. See the blond hottie. Right there(pointing)?" He nods._

_"Follow her and when she lights somewhere call me._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Henry calls me, she at a hotel. I stalk her. Too scared to approach. Her name is Kavanagh. She is very careful. Very careful why. Tuesday night, sitting outside of a club in Dogtown. My nerves break; I go inside. I must make her mine. I must make her at least give me a chance. I watch her back, reading a book in the bar. Everything about her, makes me burn. I signal the bartender. Here I go._

Walking in the dark, just a battery lantern to guide us, with the moons foggy shroud. Up the steps to the house on the hill overlooking the private beach on the Sonoma coast. This is a great life. Wife, daughter, another on the way. Family i love and love me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chp 17

The night is quiet, as the last child was married off this morning, in our back yard, the meadow. Christian copper locks have turned gray, with dye keeping the gray in my hair hidden, for a while yet. Next week we fly to Sitka on Baranof island. Our oldest is having issues with her third pregnancy, she couldn't make the wedding in person. Being house bound with a five- and three-year-old, four dog, eight cats, and six bird: the joys of having married a classmate in her veterinarian residence class. The two work at the forest of the bears rescue center and local marine mammal rescue center.

For the next week the house will be dull with four adults, two dogs and one cat. Well two adults as we're sending Gail and Jason on a three-month vacation cruise of the south Atlantic and antarctica; stops in Argentina and South Africa, various islands, and Antarctica. After surviving Sophie's last pregnancy and this wedding. Shocking me how my sweet daughter could morph into bridezillas.

I wander the empty house, unsure what to do with no drama, kids or normal chaos that has inhabited our lives for the last thirty years. Our oldest son is heading the company, while his sister manages Christian think tank. We are on half days and short weeks. I stop in the game room, on the wall of shame as Roz teases us. Every diploma, award from Christian's two fields medal, my Nobel for Economics, to my youngest daughter newly shonened bachelor of arts education next to her t-ball trophy from age six.

I wander into our bedroom, to find my husband buck naked on the floor before the fireplace, wine chilled, fondu bubbling. Looking all sexy and hot. He looks up at me, smirking that you're wearing to many clothes again grin, raised eye brow. I head into the bathroom, preen and prep; for a long summer night.

Existing I find he has added some kinky things to tease me. Excite me. Wet me. This is the life I always thought about, and more honestly have had. From that first moment on the summer camp bus. I lay in his arms, sipping a nice chilled wine. And let the night solve it'self.

The end

Yes, this is short, i ran out of ideas and honestly this pass three months have been stressful and unproductive in writing most anything. Hope the next months are better.

Deaconlost


End file.
